Consecuencias
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] Ella estaba atrapada en un matrimonio con un amor unilateral, cuando su esposo se enamora de otra mujer, ella toma una decisión completamente errada e ahí sus consecuencias. Conflicto/Drama/Pasión/Humor. Propio de mi estilo.
1. La confesión

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En esta ocasión las letras en negritas van a ser frases en otro idioma: Ingles-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**3.-Gracias por todos por seguir Intercambio de Esposas, aca les traigo una mini-historia, pero les advierto mis personajes son adultos con personalidades fuertes y ambiguas. **

**Los van amar como odiar al mismo tiempo porque no**** tienen similitud con la personalidad dulce de nuestros personajes en la serie original. **

**Es completamente diferente y Original. **

**Espero que disfruten de la lectura así como yo al escribirla. **

**-Consecuencias-**

**-Capítulo I-**

**-La confesión-**

*****Inglaterra*****

**-En un pent-house de lujo al norte de Londres-**

Una pareja de esposo se despertaba al alba, en medio de una cama grande de diseño exclusivo.

Los colores sobrios y neutrales predominaban en la habitación de los esposos que tenía algo en común el hombre era un reconocido arquitecto del medio mientras que la mujer era una reconocida diseñadora de interiores, juntos eran una dupla perfecta a la hora de hacer negocios.

**-Buenos días cielo-**Decía una mujer de cabellos largos ondulados color castaños y ojos verdes aceitunas mientras despertaba e intento darle un beso a su esposo, pero este se negó a recibirlo.

Ella frunció el ceño y se sentó, puso atención en las expresiones seria de su esposo.

Lo conocía perfectamente para saber que lo que le iba decir no era nada agradable.

**-Sakura, tenemos que hablar- **Dijo un hombre de ojos azules, cabellos negros y facciones delicadas.

**-¿Qué sucede Eriol?-**

**-Conocí alguien-**

Sakura se sentó en su cama por completo y tomo un cigarrillo de marca More de color café que tenía en su velador y se dispuso a fumar, ella solo fumaba cuando estaba mal-humorada o estresa y dijo en tono neutral:

-**Hablas de la joven de 15 años-**

**-¿Lo sabes?-**

**-Se todo sobre ti mi amor, los últimos cinco años he tenido que lidiar con las mujeres que te has involucrado mi amor, ¿Qué tiene esta de especial?-**

**-La amo-**

**-Creo que he escuchado esas palabras antes-**

**-Esta vez es diferente-**

***Suspiro*** -**¿Qué te hace pensar que es diferente?-**

**-No lo puedo explicar, cada vez que la veo, ella me hace sentir cosas que no he sentido antes-**

**-Ni siquiera por mí que soy tu esposa-**Eso era una clara afirmación de parte de la mujer de cabellos largos.

**-Sakura, yo-**

**-¿Te has acostado con ella?-**

**-No, ella es casta-**

**-¿Estás seguro?-**Dijo la mujer con desde y en tono de burla.

-**Eso no importa-**

**-¿Por qué justo ahora que decidimos tener hijos, me sales con esto?-**Reclamo su esposa con reproche.

**-No lo sé Sakura, tu sabes que siempre hemos sido honesto entre nosotros, yo no tengo porque mentirte-**

**-Lo sé, el éxito de nuestro matrimonio ha sido la honestidad-**

**-Y el sexo magistral-**Acoto con todo descaro Eriol, ambos eran consientes que su atracción física era fuerte entre ellos.

**-Tómala como tu amante- **Dijo Sakura sin rodeo mientras exhalaba el humo y dejaba a un lado el cigarrillo para mirar fijamente a su esposo.

**-Ella no aceptaría algo así-**

**-¿Quieres que la ponga a prueba?**-Dijo Sakura en un tono neutro, aunque por dentro ya debía estar familiarizada con estas situaciones no por eso dejaba de tener celos.

**-Por favor, tú siempre has tenido un ojo crítico para esas cosas-**

**-Está bien mi amor, lo voy hacer-**

**-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-**

Sakura le dio una mirada significativa y Eriol sabía lo que debía hacer y le dijo:

**-Voy extrañar esto- **Dijo Eriol mientras metía su mano por debajo de la bata de su esposa y empezaba a masajear suavemente los pezones endurecidos de ella.

**-No necesariamente, podemos ser amantes, ¿Si quieres?-**

**-Acaso no te importa-**

**-Te amo Eriol, eso es lo único que me importa ahora-**Decía la joven castaña mientras hábilmente cambio su posición para quedar encima de su esposo, mientras frotaba sus partes íntimas con la entrepierna de su esposo, se quito la bata.

Eriol no podía negar ni en una confesión como la que había hecho a su esposa, iba dejar de un lado el deseo carnal que sentía por su ella.

La lujuria/pasión/deseo que ella representaba siempre estaba presente, bastaba un beso de ella para encenderlo, sus caricias eran sensuales.

Besos lujuriosos dieron inicio a un encuentro sexual usual entre ambos esposos.

El sexo entre ellos era alucinantes/fascinante e intenso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Entre gemidos/jadeos el clímax fue evidente entre ambos.

Eriol al recuperar el aliento le dijo a su esposa:

**-Eres increíble-**

**-Lo sé, vamos a darnos un baño, tenemos una reunión hoy con el Grupo Reed-**

**-Tienes razón, una segunda ronda en el baño-**Decía Eriol mientras tomaba a su esposa por las caderas y la llevaba cargada hacia el baño dando rienda suelta la pasión desenfrenada entre ellos.

-**Mi amor, eres delicioso, yo propongo una segunda y tercera ronda- **Declaraba Sakura en un tono sensual y provocador.

Las risas y los besos lujuriosos era lo único que se escuchaban en el departamento de la pareja de esposos.

El día iba ser largo e intenso para la pareja de esposos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El matrimonio Hiragizawa-Kinomoto tenía 5 años y radicaban en Londres-Inglaterra.

Sakura era hija de una matrimonio roto, de ascendencia japonesa de ahí su apellido.

Tenía un medio-hermano Touya Amamiya con quien tenía una relación de amor-odio-amor. El radicaba en Tokio.

Debido a todos los problemas que tuvo su madre con la familia paterna de su esposo: Fujitaka Amamiya, su madre Nadeshiko Kinomoto se separo de él cuando Sakura estaba recién en el vientre materno, así que radicaron en Londres.

Su madre murió a pocas horas después del parto y su padre no quiso reconocerla como hija ya que pensó que su esposa le había engañado y supuso que la niña no era su hija, así que los Hiragizawa inscribieron a la niña como Kinomoto y la tomaron a su cuidado ya que los Kinomotos y los Hiragizawa eran primos lejanos en cuarto grado de consanguinidad.

Sakura creció con los Hiragizawa quienes tenían un solo hijo Eriol. De ahí su amor fraternal por el que con el paso del tiempo se convierto en amor del que una mujer siente por un hombre.

Eriol y Sakura eran los mejores amigos, fueron a la misma escuela, ambos crecieron juntos y compartieron todos como hermanos, Sakura sentía por él un amor enfermizo a tal grado que a él le robo su primer beso, luego le dijo que tomara su virginidad ya que como mejores amigos ellas podían compartir y experimentar esas cosas.

Eriol adoraba a Sakura pero no la amaba como mujer, a pesar de tener sentimientos fuertes por ella.

Eriol siempre fue honesto con Sakura le decía que la quería mucho, que ella era su mejor amiga, su confidente, su hermana, pero no era la mujer pasa ser el amor de su vida.

Sakura amaba a Eriol y estaba consciente de sus sentimientos hacia ella, por lo que nunca exigió nada.

Sakura siempre velo por su mejor amigo, observo con ojo crítico a las mujeres que se le

acercaban a él sobre todo las que eran por interés, ella se encargaba de alejarlas de él.

Sakura tenía un trato cordial y afectuoso con Los Hiragizawa a quienes consideraba como sus padres y con quienes nunca tuvieron problema y siempre trataba de complacerles para que se sientan orgulloso de ella, de ahí que Sakura era la primera en todo lo que ella se proponía.

Odiaba muchas cosas pero Los Hiragizawa tenían un estilo de vida tan refinado y con una educación de primera que Sakura tuvo que acoplarse a sus gustos.

Cuando Sakura cumplió la mayoría de edad con su primer trabajo que era de medio tiempo de modelo se independizo, empezó a viajar por Europa, eso si nunca perdía el contacto con sus padres políticos a quienes llamaba todos los fines de semana, con Eriol hablaba todos los días.

A la edad de 19 años estuvieron juntos como pareja, pero Eriol fue honesto con Sakura y pocos semanas después rompió su relación con ella, Sakura se conformo con ser su mejor amiga, pero se desato hasta los 21 años, fiestas desenfrenadas, amantes, problemas.

Eriol cuido de ella, siempre le llamaba la atención por su vida desordenada pero ella alegaba lo mismo, solo es por diversión.

Eso si Sakura siempre buscaba hombres que se parecían a Eriol, de su textura, color de cabello, ojos.

Cuando la madre de Eriol le dijo que para heredar su fortuna debía contraer matrimonio con una extraña, Eriol se negó y se le ocurrió decir que el tenia novia, la madre al preguntarte quien era el dijo Sakura, la familia Hiragizawa adoraba a al joven castaña, ya que desde que la criaron como hija ellos la amaban y quería que su hijo Eriol se enamorara de ella y la aceptaron inmediatamente, organizaron su boda por todo lo alto.

Eriol le pidió a su mejor amiga que se cae con él y él le iba a reconocer por cada año de casados USD10'000.000,00 y en caso que Eriol le pida el divorcio, le iba a dar USD50'000.000,00 para Sakura fue un excelente negocio, iba a tener a su amor y con el dinero sin pensarlo, casarse con él no fue ningún sacrificio para ella.

Pero Eriol sabía Sakura no se casaba por interés con él, se casaba porque lo amaba y sabía que ella haría todo lo posible por complacerlo, así Sakura se convirtió en la mujer que a Eriol le gustaba , dejo su carrera de modelo, las fiestas desenfrenadas, aprendió a Cocinar (Ella odiaba la cocina, pero por Eriol tomo varios cursos), odiaba las matemáticas pero por Eriol decidió estudiar Arquitectura, pero se inclino mas por el diseño de interiores así que después de terminar la carrera junto con su esposo estudio Diseño de Interiores y ambos pusieron una firma que tenía una gran acogida en Inglaterra.

HK Art & Decort S.R.L. era una firma donde los diseños de arquitectura se combinaban con el diseño de interiores, Sakura y Eriol era un equipo formidable.

Ambos eran una pareja envidiable, Sakura era una diosa, curvas prominentes, Eriol era el típico cabello ingles, era una combinación fatal de belleza+inteligencia+fortuna.

Pero años después Sakura tuvo que lidiar con más de una mujer que se intereso en su esposo y en las que su esposo le llamaba la atención, pero ella era una mujer práctica, hábilmente se encargaba de quitarse a la competencia de encima.

Si eran mujeres detrás de su esposo ella se encargaba de hacerle una oferta que no pudieran negarse o por ultimo averiguaba sus puntos débiles y sobre ellos atacaba, siempre tenía un 100% de éxitos en esta parte.

Pero cuando era Eriol quien se interesaba en una mujer, ella dejaba que la aventura siguiera, conocía a las mujeres como para saber hasta qué punto se acercaban a el por interés, esas eran fáciles de sacárselas de encima pero a las que Eriol se interesaba ella esperaba que se diera la aventura y a los pocas semanas el mismo las cortaba, Sakura conocía a su esposo como para saber diferenciar cuando su deseo era solo carnal y a la larga eso se acababa.

Sakura estaba atrapada en un matrimonio con un amor unilateral, su lado masoquista y su amor enfermizo por Eriol hacía que ella padeciera porque quisiera.

Pero a la larga cuando el amor es unilateral se tienen a fracasar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- Esta historia no va ser larga, la tenía ya editada bueno a la mitad, así que voy adelantar hoy de 3 a 4 CP si es que puedo.**

** ¿Qué les parece la historia? / ¿Creen que tiene potencial para continuarla?**

**5.-Al final del día actualizo Los Herederas de la Mafia a esa me voy a dedicar en un 100%. (Va ser mi Fanfic principal ahora que termine: Intercambio de Esposas)**

**No me comprometo pero si puedo subo un álbum de fotos de este nuevo FANFICTION. **

**Mi usuario en Facebook es: Sake Kinomoto.**

**6.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía / Gracias por leer.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	2. La prueba fallida

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En esta ocasión las letras en negritas van a ser frases en otro idioma: Inglés-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Consecuencias-**

**-Capítulo II-**

**-La Prueba Fallida-**

**-Londres/Inglaterra-**

**-High School Girl's Cherry-**

Era hora del almuerzo y Nakuru Misuki una joven de 15 años cabellos cortos y rojizos de facciones delicadas, se disponía a comer cuando se topo con una mirada de color esmeralda que la veía con un semblante peligrosamente seria.

La reconoció de inmediato, era la esposa del profesor Hiragizawa, quien era su profesor de Matemáticas y de Física y con quien en las últimas semanas se había "acercado" un poco más usual de la relación estudiante-profesor.

Sabía que el profesor era casado pero nunca se imagino conocer a la esposa de su profesor en persona.

La mujer de porte intimidante se acerco a la joven y dijo en un tono neutral:

**-Misuki, tenemos que hablar-** Omito el saludo, no tenía por qué ser cordial con la "mujer" por la que estaba perdiendo a su amado esposo.

**-Bue….buenas día, ¿Usted…-**

-**No sé qué puede ver mi esposo en una joven que ni siquiera ha desarrollado por completo y muestra una personalidad tan insegura, ven conmigo-**

**-Pero tengo clases, yo…**Ante la mirada amenazante de la mujer castaña opto por callarse y seguirla a su carro un Porsche Cayman rojo.

Tanto la mujer como su carro eran impresionantes.

Sakura prendió un cigarrillo More ( La cajetilla era de color Rojo, esta vez) y dijo:

**-Daremos una vuelta, ponte el cinturón de seguridad-**

**-Si….si señora-**

**-No tartamudees-**

**-Lo,….siento, yo….-**

**-No tienes por qué estar nerviosa no te hare nada, solo quiero conversar un poco, eso es todo-**

Sakura sonrío con diversión y la miro con malicia, la joven tembló.

Sakura podía sentir su miedo y le fascinaba, para ella que estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situación era la primera vez que trataba con una niña, incluso hasta sintió lastima de ser la "bruja" del cuento de hadas, aquella niña era su rival después de todo.

Sakura trato de concentrarse en manejar mientras fumaba con calma su cigarrillo.

El incomodo silencio fue lo único que había entre las mujeres en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

En un concurrido café de las calles de Londres, después de ordenar un capuchino, un jugo y varios pasteles, Sakura con calma apago su cigarrillo y dijo:

-**Tú eres la amante de mi esposo-** Esa no era una pregunta era una declaración en firme por parte de Sakura.

**-No, yo….no…**

**-¿Has salido con él?-**

La joven solo se limito a mover la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

***Suspiro de Fastidio*** Sakura pregunto con desdén:

-**¿Te has besado con él?-**

Ante las mejillas rojas de la joven pelinegra, Sakura acoto.

-**Apuesto que ni sabes besar-**

**-Yo….**

**-¿Te has acostado con mi marido?-**

**-No señora, yo no haría esas cosas-**

**-Vaya tienes moral *****Risas*****-**Declaro Sakura entre risas y divertida al ver a la joven roja por la incomodidad de la pregunta y acoto:

-**¿Eres virgen?-**

**-Señora, esas preguntas no son apropiadas, me está incomodando-**

**-¿Te parece apropiado entonces romper un matrimonio de 5 años?-**

**-No, yo…-**

**-Sabes mi esposo y yo habíamos planificado tener hijos y él me confesó que te ama-**

**-Lo siento nunca quise-**

**-¿Cuándo quieres?-**

**-Perdón-**

**-Dame una cifra, y te pago para que dejes a mi marido en paz-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-No eres la primera mujer que va detrás de la fortuna de mi marido, se lidiar con mujeres fáciles-**

**-Señora me ofende-**

**-¿Por qué?, destruir un matrimonio te convierte en una cualquiera-**

**-No le perm…**

**-Cállate y escucha, te hago una oferta USD100,000.00 y te alejas de mi marido-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿Quieres más niña?-**

Nakuru la miro de forma desconcertada, esta mujer la había humillado por completo a tal grado que la quería comprar.

-**Me pregunto ¿Qué diría tu madre? si se entera la clase de hija que tiene-**

**-Usted no se atrevería-**

**-No tienes ni idea de lo que puedo hacer por mi esposo, piénsalo por un momento con ese dinero puedes pagar las medicinas de tu madre, tu universidad, incluso puedes mudarte a una mejor propiedad-**

**-No estoy con Eriol por su dinero, yo…..yo me enamore de el-**

**-El amor es algo efímero a tu edad-**

**-No es verdad-**

**-Si lo que buscas es dinero, estoy dispuesta a pagar-**

**-Yo no quiero dinero-**

**-Si te interesa el dinero de mi esposo, no tendrás acceso a él, Eriol no puede tomar una segunda esposa porque sería desheredado-**

**-No sabía eso-**

**-No tienes porque saberlo, entonces ¿Hacemos negocio?-**

**-No, yo reconozco que esto no está bien, pero yo me enamore de Eriol, yo…..-**

Sakura la miro con diversión y dijo en un tono firme pero suave:

**-Eres una cualquiera y acabas de desperdiciar la oferta de tu vida, honestamente mi esposo en pocos meses, no que digo meses, semanas quizás días se de cuenta que pierde su tiempo con una adolecente-**

**-No le permito…..**

*******Risas*** Sakura acoto con desdén:

-**Eriol quiere un hijo, ¿Se lo vas a dar con la edad que tienes?-**

**-Nosotros, no hemos…..**

**-Mientras yo sea su esposa, tu aléjate de él, porque no hay nosotros y no te pienso dejar a mi marido en bandeja de plata, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer-**

**-Usted me trajo aquí para ¿Amenazarme?-**

**-No querida, yo nunca amenazo yo actúo-**

Nakuru se asusto se había ganado a una enemiga muy fuerte tenía que hablar con Eriol.

Lo que más le impresionante no era la personalidad fuerte y feroz de la mujer que tenía en frente sino que su belleza era impresionante.

La palabra diosa la podría definir perfectamente, Nakuru sintió una pulsada de celos y envidia hacia ella, no entendía como Eriol se pudo figar en ella con el tipo de esposa que tenía.

Ella quedo sin palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Sakura tomaba un baño de agua fría, estaba molesta, no podía creer que su esposo se haya enamorado de una niña.

Ni senos tenía.

Cabellos cortos.

Facciones delicadas.

Piel pálida extremadamente blanca.

Sakura se preguntaba una y otra vez que veía su esposo en la niña.

Estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de cerrase la bata del baño y con una toalla iba secando su cabello, cuando al salir vio a su adorado tormento quien le pregunto:

**-¿Cómo estuvo tu salida con Nakuru?-**

**-¿Quieres una respuesta diplomática o quieres que sea honesta?-**

Eriol río con ganas y dijo:

**-Se honesta por favor-**

**-Es linda, dulce, ingenua, ¿Qué le vistes?-** Pregunto ella con fastidio.

**-Estás enojada-** Eso no fue una pregunta fue una declaración en firme por parte de Eriol.

**-Me pones a competir con una niña que ni ha terminado desarrollar, mírame Eriol, tengo el cuerpo de una diosa, sabes los hombres que podría tener en mi cama y tu no me amas y ahora te enamoras de una niña, ¿Es en serio en qué momento sus gustos se vinieron abajo?-**

**-El amor es así, ciego, sordo, …-**

**-Por favor no divagues y no me vengas con tu filosofía barata en tu caso es mas ciego que un topo, necesitas una graduación mayor en tus lentes-**

**-Entonces ¿Paso la prueba?-**

**-No acepto el dinero-**

**-Eso es bueno para mí-**Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa suave.

**-Lo es, realmente te gusta mucho-**

**-Si-**

**-¿A tal punto que deseas terminas nuestro matrimonio?-**

**-Sakura yo….**

**-No divagues, solo contesta la pregunta-**

**-Si-**

**-Sabes que a tus padres le va dar un ataque-**

**-Sobre eso, estaba pensando-**

**-¿Qué?, no me vayas a salir con que quieres estar casado conmigo y tomar de amante a la niña, porque no creo que ella acepte-**

**-¿Te agrado?-**

**-Es linda no lo niego, pero es una niña, te van a tildar de pedófilo- **

Sakura río sin gracia y acoto:

**-Demuéstrame que realmente estas enamorado de ella y que ella vale la pena como "mujer" y aceptare la anulación de nuestro matrimonio si eso te hace feliz-** No era la primera vez que Sakura le hacía esta clase de propuesta a su esposo, al final siempre el regresaba a ella.

**-Gracias mi amor, eres la mejor-**

**-Si lo sé-**

**-Pero seguiremos siendo amigos-**

**-Eriol, no tientes a tu suerte-**

**-Por cierto Sakura, el pre-contrato con la Corporación Li va ser revisado en Hong Kong-**

**-¿Vamos a viajar a Hong Kong?-**

**-Si, en no menos de dos semanas estimo-**

**-Para eso ya nos habremos divorciado- **Afirmo Sakura.

**-No lo de nuestro divorcio lo haremos el próximo mes-**

**-¿Por qué?- **Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

**-Apariencias, la familia Li son extremadamente conservadores al hacer negocioso-**

**-Entiendo-**

**-Buena chica-**

**-Dame un beso y déjame demostrarte lo buena chica que puedo ser-**

El beso dio origen a un encuentro sexual, apasionado y agresivo entre los esposos.

Después de ese encuentro tan intenso era hora de trabajar en el proyecto que se había tomado 6 meses de su tiempo y que estaban a punto de concretarlo con la Corporación Li.

Lo siguiente era coordinar el viaje del matrimonio Hiragizawa-Kinomoto a Hong Kong-China.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía / Gracias por leer.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	3. El compromiso

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En esta ocasión las letras en negritas van a ser frases en otro idioma: Ingles-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Consecuencias-**

**-Capítulo III-**

**-El compromiso-**

*****Pocos días después*****

**-Hong Kong/China-**

**-Corporación Li & Asociados S.A.-**

En el departamento de Gerencia, un hombre de cabellos castaños, ojos cafés, porte imponente, revisaba con calma unos documentos sobre la nueva remodelación de sus filiales en Inglaterra.

Había trabajo en el proyecto durante 6 meses y era hora de ponerlo en marcha, con este proyecto la nueva sede de la Corporación Li en Inglaterra le iba permitir concretar sus proyectos a mediano plazo con los países europeos.

La secretaria anunciaba la llegada de su prometida y al abrir la puerta una joven mujer de textura delgada, cabellos negros cortos, ojos rubi ingresaba a la sala con mucha alegría y calma, tenía una noticia que darle a su primo y prometido:

-Buenos días mi amor-

-Mmmmm…..-

-Shaoran-

-Meiling se breve estoy ocupado-

Para cualquier persona ajena a la pareja notaría un trato frío y distante entre el hombre y la mujer, pero la realidad era otra ambos se llevaban muy bien, incluso eran confidentes y muy buenos amigos entre ellos no habían secretos se apoyaban incondicionalmente en todo.

Su unión había sido arreglada desde niños por sus padres para que la descendencia Li prevalezca, amor entre ellos de pareja no había pero si mucho respecto, consideración y tolerancia lo que hacía que su relación sea duradera a largo plazo, ambos eran consiente que un matrimonio entre ellos no iba funcionar, pero fingieron aceptar las reglas de sus padres para no causar polémica.

Además un faltaba algunos años para concretar su unión matrimonial, muchas cosas podían pasar hasta entonces.

Shoaran seguía con sus papeles y Meiling sonrío abiertamente y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Estoy embarazada-

Shaoran dejo los papeles y dijo con sorpresa:

-¿Cómo así?, pensé que tu y Terada se estaban cuidando-

-Fue un accidente, pero ahora mis padres no podrán negarse a romper nuestro compromiso y dejarme casar con el hombre que amo- Dijo en un tono firme Meiling.

***Suspiro*** -¿Sabes al escándalo que te expones?-

-Mis padres no se negaran a una boda rápida, además tu sabes que lo que hay entre Terada y yo es algo fuerte-

-Lo sé pero nunca pensé que darías un paso tan drástico-

-¿Primo me vas apoyar?-

-Que mas me queda, pero primero voy a sacar dinero en efectivo, porque corres el riesgo que te deshereden, a nuestros padres le van a dar un ataque-

-No va pasar nada de eso, ellos siempre han querido un nieto-

-Si un hijo tuyo y nuestro pero no de tu con otro hombre-Declaro Shaoran en un tono divertido.

***Puchero de parte de Meiling***

-Bueno ya esta, mis padres van a tener que aceptarlo, sino me iré a vivir con Terada-

-Voy hablar con Terada-

-Shaoran, ¿Qué vas hacer?-

-Eres mi prima ante todo y te amo mucho pero si el te hace algo se las vera conmigo-

-Te amo Shaoran eres el mejor primo que puedo tener-Dijo la joven de cabellos negros mientras abraza a su primo y le daba un casto beso en la mejilla.

-Esta noche durante la cena hablaremos con nuestros padres-

-Gracias primo, necesitare todo tu apoyo-

-Por cierto, Terada me pregunto si le vas asignar el contrato de la remodelación de la filiar de Inglaterra o se los darás a los Hiragizawa-

-Aun no decido, justamente estamos revisando costos-

-Primo por favor-

-No Meiling, si Terada me da una buena opción mejor que la de los Hiragizawa voy asignar la licitación a ellos, recuerda que negocios no se mezcla con lo personal-

-Lo sé pero si le das la licitación a Terada, tengo una excusa para mudarme a Inglaterra en caso que mis padres no acepten a mi futuro esposo-

-Mmmmm…..Déjame pensarlo pero no puedes comentar nada-

-Te amo primo-

-Ve Meiling, ah por cierto quiero ser el padrino de tu bebe-

-Por supuesto primito, ahora te dejo porque voy a prepárame para la tortura de esta noche- Dijo con malestar la joven pelinegra mientras se tocaba el vientre.

Conversaron un poco más y finalmente Shaoran accedió ayudar a su prima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Saliendo de Londres/Inglaterra*****

Una pareja de esposos estaba pasando un mal rato en un avión comercial.

**-Odio volar en clase turista-**

**-Perdona Sakurita pero nuestro avión esta en mantenimiento-**

**-Vas a tener que compensarme por esto-**

**-Lo prometo-**

**-*****Suspiro***-**Todo sea por el dichoso contrato-**

**-Veras que te va encantar donde nos vamos a hospedar-**

**-No me digas que conseguiste una villa al pie del mar- **Dijo Sakura con diversión.

**-Mejor que eso, tendremos un pent-house en uno de los mejores hoteles de Hong Kong-**

**-Por favor Eriol, siempre nos hospedamos en un pent-house, ¿Cuál es la novedad de este?-**

**-Tiene jacuzzi, hidromasaje, turco un mini-bar y está en toda la zona rosa de Hong Kong, te va encantar-**

**-Tú lo que quieres es cerrar nuestro matrimonio con sexo salvaje-** Contesto su esposa en un tono firme y poco le importo si el vecino del asiento de alado la estaba escuchando y la monja de al frente de ella la vio horrorizada, Sakura le sonrío con descaro mientras se relamía los labios.

Eriol se reía con sus expresiones y le dijo en un tono divertido.

**-Me conoces tan bien querida-**

**-No me digas querida, yo soy tu esposa-**Dijo con reproche Sakura

Eriol río divertido su esposa cuando se enojaba se veía extremadamente sexy.

A pesar de todo Sakura estaba tratando de ser fuerte, le encantaba compartir esos momentos con su esposo, pero aun tenía un viaje por delante así que se dispuso a disfrutar de su estadía en Hong Kong.

Siempre que viajaban junto el objetivo del viaje se perdía porque una vez terminado los negocios, Sakura se encargaba de ser su viaje lo más placentero posible y se daba experimentar con su esposo.

De ahí que Eriol adoraba viajar con su esposa, era una excelente compañía sin contar que era una mujer inteligente y de gran belleza, el nunca se aburría de ella.

Sakura era la mujer más entretenida, atrevida y versátil que él conocía, hacía que sus pesados viajes de negociosos se volvieran divertidos.

Sin contar que era uno de los hombres más envidiados en las reuniones con sus futuros socios, algo que como hombre le servía para incentivar su ego.

La presencia de el llamaba la atención.

Pero cuando Eriol y Sakura estaban juntos era inevitable para ellos no ser el centro de la atención, su mujer con su carisma podía opacar incluso al más fino anfitrión.

Eriol no entendía muchas veces como era que el teniendo a una mujer como Sakura no terminaba de amarla como mujer, pero a pesar de ese "pequeño" inconveniente entre ellos, Eriol siempre sacaba el máximo provecho al tener a su esposa como acompañante.

Sakura era importante para el no solo en la cama sino a la hora de concretar negocios, el estaba consciente que en un 55% era al talento propio de su esposa y su carisma que atraían a los clientes.

Eriol se dispuso a disfrutar de la discusión que tenía con su mujer y a concretar el negocio que tenía en Hong Kong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-En Hong Kong/China-**

**-Corporación Li & Asociados S.A.-**

En el departamento de Gerencia se llevaba a cabo una reunión informal entre Sharoan y su asesor financiero Yamasaki Takachi quien dijo:

-Pero la oferta Hiragizawa es mejor, sus acabados son más acorde a nuestro nivel-

-Pero la oferta de Terada es mejor a nivel de costos, sobre todo en cuando a la mano de obra-

-¿Eso tiene razón?, pero la calidad de los Hiragizawa es superior en todo-

-Terada se está expandiendo, sería una excelente oportunidad ver sus primeros diseños y tenerlos en nuestras filiales-

-Señor Li, Los Hiragizawa ya firmaron un borrador del contrato, ahora vienen a firmar el pre-contrato, una cancelación unilateral del contrato nos acarrearía una multa-

-Estoy consciente de eso y no hay problema, pagaremos la multa-

-***Suspiro*** Entonces voy a informar que cancelen el contrato con los Hiragizawa-

-Yo me reuniré con ellos después, si ellos lo solicitan-

-Claro yo le voy estar informando-

A Yamasaki Takachi era la primera vez que lo sorprendían de esta manera, el siempre era muy bueno a la hora de tomar decisiones con que proveedores trabajar, le llamo la atención que su jefe y amigo porque ambos habían estudiado en la misma universidad, tomara una decisión tan importante basado en un tema personal.

Porque no era secreto para el que Shoaran Li beneficio al Ing. Terada por ser el hombre que Meiling Li su prima y prometida amaba.

No dijo nada pero no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión.

Después que el asesor se fue de la oficina Shaoran pensó en voz alta:

-Bueno ahora debo ir a la cena de compromiso, mis padres le van a dar un ataque, ni modo-

Shoaran río con gracia solo de imaginarse el drama que iban armar sus tíos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía / Gracias por leer.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	4. La disolución

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En esta ocasión las letras en negritas van a ser frases en otro idioma-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Consecuencias-**

**-Capítulo III-**

**-La disolución-**

*****Al final del día*****

**-Hong Kong/China-**

**-Mansión Li-**

La Familia Li estaba teniendo un mal momento, el hermano mayor de Hien Li, Hanku se llevaba un mal rato al escuchar que su hija menor quería disolver su compromiso con su primo Shaoran porque ella estaba:

1ro. Enamorado de Rui Terada un nuevo empresario petrolero que ahora había cambiado de aérea y estaba trabajando en la construcción y en el diseño de interiores.

2do. Su hija Meiling estaba embaraza de Terada. (Esa sin duda fue la peor parte).

3ro. Se entero por boca de su propio sobrino que su supuesto compromiso nunca ha sido real, ambos mantuvieron la fachada desde niños que eran prometidos, pero cada uno desde la edad de 14 años tuvieron parejas por separados, claro bajo la aprobación de ambos y al mismo tiempo ambos se cubrían.

4to. Su sobrino lo había engañado al apoyar de forma completa a su hija.

Hien en cambio no podía creer que su único hijo varón haya sido tan hábil para mantener las apariencias, habían sido engañados por ambos jóvenes.

Hien dio un ultimátum a su hijo:

-Shoaran-

-Dígame padre-

-Tienes hasta los 31 años para casarte o nosotros no vamos encargar de buscar una nueva prometida para ti-

-¿Qué?-Dijo el hermano de Hien

-Vamos Hanku tu hija está preñada, no pensaras que mi hijo va continuar con el compromiso, lo correcto es que la cases con Terada-

-Me niego-

-Padre por favor piensa en tu nieto-

-Vámonos este tema lo discutiremos en nuestra casa-

Tanto Hanku como su esposa se excusaron con los padres de Shaoran y salieron de la Mansión Li.

Shaoran aprovecho para acompañar a su prima y le dijo al oído:

-Si pasa algo ve a mi pent-house, la copia de la llave la tiene Wei-

-Gracias primo te debo una-

-Suerte preciosa-

Después de la tensa despedida entre los primos Shaoran enfrento a sus padres y dijo:

-Ustedes pueden buscar a mi futura esposa-

-¿Es que acaso no te interesa ni siquiera el tema?-Dijo con reproche Ieran

-No-

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Hien algo molesto por la actitud de indiferencia de su hijo.

-No importa la mujer que escoja para ser mi esposa, además la idea del matrimonio nunca me ha gustado y no importa al final a quien escoja por último caso ustedes nunca la aprobaría-

-Nos encargaremos del asunto personalmente-Dijo Ieran en un tono firme.

-Cómo ustedes deseen, me retiro, permiso padre, madre-

Hien/Ieran se miraron inconformes su sobrina Meiling Li había arruinado sus planes.

Pero lo que más ira la daba era la indiferencia de su hijo menor, no podían creer que los haya engañado todo este tiempo.

Tenían que tomar medidas urgentes, no era posible que el único varón Li no tuviera descendencia.

Ieran busco en su agenda y con Hien empezaron a buscar posibles Familias que estuvieran a su nivel y que sus hijas pudieran ser una digna esposa para su hijo.

Iba ser una larga noche para los esposos Li.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

En uno de los hoteles de lujo del norte de Hong Kong el matrimonio Hiragizawa se instalaba en un pent-house de lujo.

**-¿Qué te parece mi amor?-**

**-Me gusta Eriol, quiero probar el jacuzzi-**

**-La vista es espectacular-**

**-Te espero Eriol voy a quitarme este ropa-**

**-Nos bañamos juntos-**

Sakura río con malicia y le dijo:

**-Eso no tienes que preguntarlo mi amor-**

**-Entonces creo que te voy ayudar a quitarte la ropa-**

Del camino de la sala al jacuzzi las prendas de vestir iban cayendo una a una, la pareja de esposos se entregaba a los placeres carnales con toda intensidad.

Como era lo usual entre ellos.

Su vida sexual era intensa y muy activa.

Antes, durante e incluso después de cerrar un buen trato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Eriol y Sakura se cambiaron y bajaron al restauran de hotel para degustar una deliciosa cena.

Mientras revisaban los papeles que debía presentar en la Corporación Li, Eriol recibió una llamada que puso de mal humor a su esposa pero lo disimulo muy bien y escucho que su esposo dijo:

-**Cálmate Nakuru, voy hablar con el médico para que ingresen a tu mamá a la clínica-**

********La persona decía algo atreves de la línea***

-**Mi amor …**Sakura sintió celos inmediatamente, que prendió un cigarrillo More de caja verde esta vez y escucho atentamente que su esposo dijo:

-**No puedo hacer eso ahora, estoy en Hong Kong no en Londres-**

********La persona decía algo atreves de la línea***

-**Te lo prometo cuando llegue a Londres ire a ver a tu madre al hospital-**

********La persona decía algo atreves de la línea***

-**Si mi amor yo también-**

Eriol se despidió con una mirada y una sonrisa tan cálida que su esposa sintió un profundo dolor y se dio cuenta que el realmente estaba enamorado.

***Suspiro*** Sakura tomo una decisión y le dijo:

**-Nakuru es una mujer afortunada-**

**-La reconoces como mujer-**

**-No, pero es la persona que amas, no puedo hacer nada al respecto-**

Eriol iba decir algo pero en ese momento una llamada local entro a su móvil y escucho que en chino le dijeron:

-Buenas noches, por favor necesito hablar con el Sr. Eriol Hiragizawa-

-Soy Hiragizawa ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?-

-Disculpe que le hable en mandarín pero mi ingles es un poco raro-

-No se preocupe ¿Con quién hablo?-

-Mi nombre es Takachi Yamasaki soy el asesor financiero de las Corporación Li & Asociados-

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-Por favor disculpe mi llamada, quiero informarle que no es necesario que venga a Hong Kong, La Corporación Li ha asignado la licitación de la remodelación de nuestra filial en Londres a otra empresa-

-¿Cómo dice?, eso no es posible tenemos un pre-contrato firmado-

-Lo se le llamo para informarle que mañana vamos a pagarles la multa por hacer una cancelación unilateral del contrato-

-Que pérdida de tiempo-dijo Eriol molesto.

Sakura entendía pocas palabras en mandarín pero las expresiones de su esposo le dio entender dos cosas:

-Primero: O había problemas con la empresa Li con respecto al contrato que deba firmar-

-Segundo: O había una cancelación del contrato- Se temió lo segundo.

Eriol continuo hablando, bueno más bien continúo discutiendo con Yamasaki en la línea y cerro la llamada completamente enojado.

**-Que iras-**

**-Pedí Wisky en las rocas, toma-**

**-Pide la botella Sakura la voy a necesitar-**

**-Primero come, pedí la botella para después de la cena, ¿Qué paso?-**

**-La Corporación Li cancelo nuestro contrato-**

**-¿Cómo así?-**

**-Dicen que le han asignado la cuenta a otra empresa-**

**-Pero somos la mejor opción que ellos tienen-**

**-Eso no importa hemos perdido el tiempo al venir acá-**

Durante la cena Sakura lo pensó un poco, ya nada justificaba estar en Hong Kong, conocía a su esposo para saber que el iba optar por regresar a Londres a los brazos de su adolecente-amante así que con mucho pesar le dijo:

**-En este sobre están los papeles son la disolución de nuestro matrimonio- **No era la primera vez que Sakura tenía un juego de esos papeles preparados con anticipación, pero era la primera vez que hacía uso de ellos.

Eriol se quedo desconcertado y miro el documento firmado por su esposa y ella le dijo:

**-Solo tienes que entregárselo a nuestro abogada y en un mes estamos legalmente separados, no tienes que preocuparte por el tema del dinero acabo de mover de tu cuenta personal a mi cuenta el dinero de la indemnización, además del costo de las acciones de mi 50% de nuestra empresa, felicitaciones ahora es completamente tuya-**

Eriol miro los documentos sorprendió y acoto:

**-¿En que momento hiciste todo esto?-**

**-Poco antes de venir a Londres, se feliz Eriol-**

**-No tienes intención de regresar conmigo-**

**-No hay necesidad Eriol-**

**-Eres una mujer grandiosa-**

**-Lo se-**

Sakura sonrío había tomado una decisión dolorosa pero sensata.

No había necesidad de seguir, un matrimonio con un amor unilateral estaba destinado a fracasar.

Esa noche su esposo decidió ir arreglar sus papeles de salida, Sakura se despidió de el con un cálido beso y lo pensó por unos segundos, el alcohol era la mejor manera de quitar el despecho que ella tenía en ese momento.

Así que con mucha calma se dirigió a paso firme al bar, cuando estaba así la mezcla del tequila con brandy siempre la ayudaba a perderse y esa noche ella se iba perder, como en los viejos tiempos.

Después lloraría todo lo que debía llorar por haber fracasado en su matrimonio.

Ella en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, solo estaba esperando tener una excusa, nunca Eriol se había enamorado de verdad y eso le daba esperanzas que al final sus sentimientos hacia ella que eran fuerte se convirtiese en amor, pero eso nunca paso y ella los sabía, ahora con la adolecente sabía que esa historia estaba lejos de terminar.

Sakura se canso de luchar contra la corriente.

Sakura descarto la idea de tener hijos con Eriol, no estaba dispuesta a compartir al padre de sus futuros bebes con otra mujer, aunque ahora ese proyecto se quedo en nada.

Atrás quedaron los planes con Eriol, esa separación le dolió mucho pero era hora de volver empezar.

La pregunta era : ¿Dónde?.

Era hora de dejar el diseño de interiores que si bien la gustaba no era lo suyo.

La pregunta era: ¿Qué hacer de ahora en adelante?, porque dinero ella tenía.

No sabía si se volvería amar, paso 26 años de su vida casi 27 amando a un hombre que no la amo y dio todo por él, y aun tenía sentimientos fuerte por él, pero sabía que era quizás cuestión de tiempo, por ahora solo se iba a perder en alcohol y hacer un plan puntual.

Empezar de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía / Gracias por leer.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	5. Lo que se hace por despecho Parte I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En esta ocasión las letras en negritas van a ser frases en otro idioma: Ingles-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario del Facebook, he subido un mini-álbum puntual de este mini-FanFiction, pero adicional subí un video del Pent-House de Shoaran Li.**

**Espero que les gusten. Empecemos. **

**-Consecuencias-**

**-Capítulo V-**

**-Lo que se hace por despecho-**

**Parte I**

**-Hong Kong/China-**

**-Bar principal del Hotel Marriot-**

(Para efectos del relato La Familia Li es accionista del Hotel en un 65% en uno de los tantos hoteles en los que tienen sus inversiones)

Sakura estaba teniendo un momento complicado, si bien estaba sola en el bar había pasado no menos de 45 minutos en espantar de la forma más descortés posible a todo hombre que quería abordarla.

Error de ella, beber sola en un bar donde los hombres predominaban.

Sakura opto por ultimo en pagarle al barman y a un guardia del lugar para que mantuvieran lejos a todo hombre que querían ligar o acercarse a ella.

Sakura estaba consciente tomar por despecho era una pésima idea.

Pero ahí estaba ella con la segunda botella de José Cuerpo Clásico, limón y sal y a punta de tacos de tequila quería olvidar por una noche el fracaso de su matrimonio.

Pero ella no se había dado cuenta que hace cinco minutos un hombre imponente de mirada penetrante tenía puesto sus ojos en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos antes*****

Shoaran llegaba en un Mercedes Benz de color negro modelo del último año y cerraba justamente una llamada con su prima Meiling.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres venir a mi Pent-House a pasar la noche?-

***Sollozo levemente***/hipo/

-No primo, Riu va venir por mí-

-¿Tan grave fue la discusión?-

-Papá no quiere saber nada de mí, incluso bloqueo mis cuentas-Decía la joven de cabellos negros.

-Quédate donde estas, te voy enviar el dinero con Wei-

-No es necesario primo, con lo que tengo y junto con lo de Rui, se que…-

-Meiling disculpa que te interrumpa, el dinero llévalo por cualquier eventualidad que se te presente, se que Terada te ama pero pueden pasar muchas cosas, es preferible que tengas como moverte-

-Gracias primo ***Sollozo suave*** ¿El contrato?-Pregunto con recelo Meiling.

-Se lo asigne a Terada-

-Gracias primo eso nos va ayudar mucho-

-Sería bueno que se trasladen ahora a Londres, ¿Dónde te vas hospedar?-

-Por eso no te preocupes Rui se anticipo a esta problema y compro una departamento grande y muy cómodo al norte de Londres-

-Envíame todo los datos-

-Claro primito, gracias por todo-

-Cuidate Meiling, igual a mi sobrino-

-Es tu primito-

-No para mi es mi sobrino porque tú eres como mi hermana-

-Gracias Shoaran te deseo lo mejor del mundo-

-Cuídate y dile a Terada que te cuide porque si les pasa algo a ti o al bebe se las vera conmigo-

Meiling sonrío por primera vez en esa noche con diversión y dijo:

-Primito no seas celoso-

-No me des motivos-

Después de la emotiva despedida, Wei le pregunto:

-¿Lo dejo en el hotel o usted viene conmigo?-

-No Wei prefiero que sea lo más discreto posible si mi papá o mi tío se entera que estoy ayudando a Meiling se va armar un problema sin necesidad-

-Lo que hace es muy noble-

-Meiling es una gran mujer, más le vale a Terada que la haga feliz-

-El joven ama mucho a su prima, me consta-

-Lo sé, pero no la tienen nada fácil, no entiendo como Meiling se enamoro de su profesor de la universidad, se que ahora el amaso una pequeña fortuna con los negocios que heredo de su madre pero no es lo mismo, no es un hombre como para mi prima-

-Perdone que le refute pero ellos se aman, es un buen inicio-

-Pero el amor es efímero, lo material es lo único importante, espero que Terada no se haya fijado en mi prima por su fortuna porque ahora ella se quedo sin dinero-

-Tengo la confianza que eso no será problema, el ama a su prima me consta y con el proyecto que usted le asigno se que ambos van a salir adelante sin problema alguno-

-Espero que no te equivoques Wei, por cierto no comentes lo del proyecto a mi padre-

-No señor no se preocupe-

-Wei prepara tus maletas quiero que vayas a Londres pero sin que Meiling se de cuenta y te asegures que este bien instalada-

-Si joven Shoaran yo me encargo-

-Si mis padres preguntan el motivo de tu viaje le dices que yo te envíe a reconocer las instalaciones-

Después de las instrucciones puntuales, Shoaran tenía la misma rutina, primero pasaba por la administración del hotel a ver si había alguna novedad puntual.

Luego se iba a bar a tomarse una copa de Wisky y si no tenía "compañía casual" subía a su pent-house a descansar unas dos horas y luego se conectaba para revisar los temas puntuales de los siguientes proyectos que debía trabajar en el trascurso de los siguientes días.

Al ingresar al bar no era difícil en fijarse en la mujer, a el en particular le gustaba el color verde pero nunca pensó ver a una mujer completamente de verde desde los accesorios hasta el vestido, había que tener mucha personalidad para vestir de un solo color, pero sobretodo de ese color en la noche.

Lo más interesante era la única en el lugar con ese color tan fuerte, resaltaba inmediatamente.

Se quedo embobando viéndola a distancia:

1ro. El nunca en todo este tiempo había visto una mujer casi de su porte, el medía 1.87Mtrs.

Esta mujer no sabía si era con por los tacos y se figo en sus zapatos eran verdes cerrados pero taco aguja, ve inevitable no recorrer las kilométricas piernas de la joven y calculo ella debía medir sin zapatos tranquilamente 1.80 o 1.82 mtrs., a medida que se acercaba estaba impresionado era casi de su tamaño.

2.- Era una mujer hermosa, noto su expresión seria lo que le daba un toque sexy y por la forma como sostenía el cigarrillo, el no fumaba, de hecho no le gustaba el cigarrillo pero en ella se veían tan sensual, vio su cabello largo recogido con un moderno moño.

3.- Ni hablar de sus medidas, no se consideraba un experto en mujeres pero podía darse cuenta que ella muy bien caía en el perfil de una modelo con medidas perfectas, cuando estaba cerca pudo notar sus largas pestañas, piel de porcelana, labios pintados en color rojo nacarado que invitaban a ser degustados.

La pregunta del millón que hacía una mujer como ella, sola en un bar y tomando de esa manera, noto su alianza de matrimonio ya que ella en los últimos minutos no dejaba de verla hasta que finalmente se la saco y la lanzo a una de las copas con desdén.

Noto un aire de enojo y frustración se acerco con cuidado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo actual*****

Sakura estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos que no sintió que se sentaron a lado de ella y le dijeron:

-No creo prudente que una mujer como usted este sola tomando en un bar-Dijo Shoaran con mucho cuidado en mandarín.

No era de abordar a mujeres que se notaba que estaba ebria al menos eso supuso al ver la 1ra botella de tequila vacía y ella ya empezaba la segunda, tampoco se acercaba a mujeres que tomaba porque siempre se le lanzaba encima y algo así esperaba que sucediera, que ella lo mirada y se diera cuenta lo apuesto que era y le coqueteara de forma descarada.

Nada más alejado de la verdad.

Sakura ni se molesto en mirarlo o contestar mientras tomo otro taco de tequila y le dijo al barman en ingles británico.

**-¿Qué paso con el guardia?, quiero que saque a este tipo molesto de aquí-**

El barman sonrío nerviosamente porque la joven señora estaba siendo altanera si saber, y estaba en un dilema como le decía que a lado de ella estaba su jefe y dueño del hotel.

Shoaran se quedo frío con esa declaración que hizo la hermosa mujer con desdén ni siquiera lo miro.

Pero pensó inmediatamente:

-¿Sera que no entiende mandarín?, o ¿Serán que han querido ligar con ella?, no los culpo-Sonrío tenuemente y movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo mientras miro al barman y le dio instrucciones con la mirada que se aleje y dijo en perfecto ingles:

**-No creo prudente que una mujer como usted este sola tomando en un bar-**

**-Piérdete- **Contesto Sakura de una forma abrupta mientras tomaba otro taco de tequila.

Shoaran se quedo frío era la primera vez que una mujer lo botaba, eso no era posible y dijo en un tono firme y con orgullo:

**-Mi nombre es…**

**-No me interesa…**…En esta parte Sakura se voltio y lo miro de frente y lo fulmino con la mirada y le dijo en un tono serio:

**-¿Qué parte de piérdete no me entendiste?-**

Shaoran empezó a reír divertido y Sakura frunció el ceño y lo miro con odio.

Shoaran río hasta que las lágrimas se le salieron por varias razones:

1ro. La mirada intensa de la mujer era impresionante, sus ojos verdes aceituna lo impactaron.

2do. Ni siquiera la dio opción a presentarte, toda mujer que conocía al billonario Li Shoaran se desvivían en halagos hacia el y encima lo boto, así sin más.

3ro. Lo estaba tuteando como si lo conociera.

Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto y retomo tomar su bebida y llamo al barman y dijo:

-**La cuenta-**

**-Señora lo puedo cargar a su habitación-**

**-No, yo pago en efectivo en dólares y hazme un favor dame otra botella de tequila, limón y sal para llevar-**

Eso era completamente prohibido en el lugar pero el barman estaba consciente que la mujer estaba despechada y molesta, miro a su jefe con nerviosismo y este solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y observo a la mujer con calma le parecía fascinante.

Sakura pago en efectivo para asombro de el, había consumido cerca de USD160 tan solo en alcohol, cigarrillos.

Una cifra nada despreciable y más cuando se trataba de una mujer sola.

Sakura se paro y miro con reproche a Shoaran y le dijo:

-**Quitate-**

**-Vaya que modales, no prefieres ¿Qué te acompañe?, el hotel es grande y te puedes perder en el lugar-**

Shoaran no se equivoco ella era tan alta como el y eso le fascino esta mujer era impactante pero definitivamente lo que le llamo su atención es que ella no mostraba interés en el y eso era raro.

Decir que Sakura estaba enojada era poco ella quería tomar sola y estar sola así que empujo al sujeto que no tenía intención de moverse y lo hizo caer a una las sillas del bar sorprendiéndole y ella le dijo con malicia y si inclino hace el, Shoaran se dio un festín con el pronunciado escote, esta mujer tenía sus atributos muy bien puesto y una pregunta lo asalto:

_-"¿Serán naturales? Quiero tocarlos"-_

Ella como si hubiera leído su mente le dijo:

**-Baboso idiota, eso te pasa cuando no te quitas de mi camino y deja de mirar mis senos y si te pregunta SI son natural y NO los vas a tocar, buenas noche extraño-**

Shaoran se quedo perplejo y su rostro se puso rojo se levanto de la silla y le pregunto el barman:

-¿Sabes cómo se llama o en que habitación se hospeda?-

-No señor, se que está alojada acá porque me mostro su tarjeta, pero dijo desde el principio me dijo que iba pagar en efectivo-

-Bien gracias-

Shoaran salió del lugar a paso apresurado si ella estaba hospedada en el hotel ella debía ir a la izquierda, ya que a la derecha estaba diferentes departamento privados y su pent-house.

La vio ingresar justo al ascensor y para no perderla corrió ese último tramo y entro al ascensor con ella justo en el último minuto que las puertas se cerraron y vio piso 23.

Sakura miro al sujeto con desdén y le dijo:

**-Esto ya es acoso-**

**-Tan solo…**Shoaran tuvo que usar toda su rapidez y agilidad para evitar la botella que le lanzo Sakura y que se rompió detrás de el y ella dijo:

-**Me debes una botella de tequila-**

**-¿Qué casi me matas?-**

**-Esa era la idea por acosador, ahora yo me quede sin tequila, tu me vas comprar otra botella-**Dijo Sakura mientras empujo a Shoaran contra la pared y su rostro quedo a pocos centímetros de él.

Shaoran nunca había sido maltratado de esa forma por una mujer, sabía ella no estaba sobria, estaba molesta pero a su criterio ella se veía endemoniadamente sexy y la manera como lo tenía sometido lo incito y lo sobre-éxito como nunca antes lo había estado.

Esta mujer era fuerte y agresiva y le dijo en un tono firme:

-**Tengo un bar en mi pent-house pero está al otro lado del hotel-**

**-NO, yo quiero mi botella de tequila ahora, vamos al bar- **Sakura puso un timbre cerca y se abrieron las puertas y tomo del brazo a Shoaran y prácticamente lo saco del ascensor para tomar el que bajaban.

Shaoran estaba desconcertado pero recobro un poco la compostura y tomo a la mujer por la cintura y le dijo:

-**Mejor vamos…/Ring Ring/… **Shoaran se quedo perplejo nunca pensó toparte con una mujer que tuviera un ring personalizado de Skillet (Whispers in the dark).

Para su asombro la mujer saco su blackberry y vio el forro del móvil en color verde y pensó:

_-"Ella está toda de verde, me pregunto si sus bragas ¿Serán de lo color verde?", porque es obvio que no lleva sujetador-_

Shoaran cortó sus pensamientos cuando escucho que la mujer discutía con alguien en la línea, supuso que era su esposo por la forma que hablaba:

-**¿Qué quieres?-**

**-¿Sakura estas ebria?-**

**-Eso no es asunto tuyo pensé que ya te habías ido-**

**-No conseguí cupo mi vuelo sale mañana, me quedare esta noche, ¿Dónde estás?-**

Fue cuando Sakura miro a Shoaran y miro su móvil con malicia y Shaoran sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo y ella dijo en un tono sensual pero mortal.

**-Tendré una aventura esta noche, tu sabes para celebrar que nuestro matrimonio acabo, es hora de retomar viejos hábitos-**

**-¿Qué?, espera un momento no hagas ninguna estupidez-**

-"_¿Qué?_"-Fue lo único coherente que pensó Shoaran cuando sintió que la hermosa mujer lo atrajo hacia ella y le mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, sorprendiéndole y haciéndolo gritar de dolor y fue cuando Sakura aprovecho para darle introducir su lengua en la boca de Shoaran y darle un beso lleno de lujuria pura.

Su lengua lo incito a profundizar el beso, Shoran perdió la compostura, tomo con fuerza la cintura de la joven y la atrajo hacia ella.

Fue un beso intenso y largo.

Eriol estaba impresionado podía sentir a través de la línea por los gemidos y suspiros que su esposa estaba besando a otro hombre.

Por primera vez en años desde que tuvo a Sakura como mujer sintió celos y grito:

**-Para Sakura deja de besarlo, para-**

Gemidos/Jadeos era lo único que se escucho al abrirse al ascensor, Shaoran nunca en su vida había estado tan excitado, esta mujer con un beso lo encendió.

Detuvo el ascensor para tener algo de tiempo y solo se lanzo a ella como depredador a una presa.

Sabía que el ascensor tenía cámaras pero poco le importo eso.

Marco el cuello de la mujer y la beso con pasión y lujuria, sin pudor alguno metió su mano izquierda por debajo de la falda de la mujer y la acaricio de forma impetuosa.

Era el inicio de una noche impregnada de lujuria/pasión/deseo.

A lo lejos se escucha del móvil de Sakura la voz de un furioso Eriol que decía:

**-Sakura ¿Dónde estás?, no hagas nada de lo que te puedes arrepentir después-**

**-SAKURA!...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.-***Risas*** ¿Qué tal me está quedando? / ¿A que se quedaron con ganas de ver el Lemon completo? ***Risas*****

**5.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía / Gracias por leer.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	6. Lo que se hace por despecho Parte II

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En esta ocasión las letras en negritas van a ser frases en otro idioma: INGLES-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario del Facebook, he subido un mini-álbum puntual de este mini-FanFiction, pero adicional subí un video del Pent-House de Shoaran Li.**

**4.- Advertencia.- El CP6 tiene alto contenido explicito sexual, si no se sienten cómodo con estas escenas por favor no lean el capítulo. **

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad. **

**Estas escenas son inéditas y un tanto agresivas. **

**-Consecuencias-**

**-Capítulo VI-**

**-Lo que se hace por despecho-**

**-Parte II-**

**-Sakura ¿Dónde estás?, no hagas nada de lo que te puedes arrepentir después-**

**-SAKURA!.!..**

Poco importaba los gritos distorsionados que se escuchaban a través del teléfono de la hermosa mujer que estaba poseyendo con fuerza bruta, contra la pared del ascensor.

No importaban si eran dos completos desconocidos.

No importaba si ella estaba ebria y el estaba aprovechándose de esa situación o quizás era al revés

No importaban las cámaras.

No importaba que el era un reconocido billonario de Hong Kong y que al hacer algo que se consideraba como "inmoral" donde se llegaba a filtrar a la prensa iba ser el escándalo del siglo.

No importaba que ella era una mujer casada.

Lo único que importaba en ese momento fue entregarse a los placeres de la carne de una forma salvaje, intensa, apasionada.

Ni en sus mas locos sueños Li Shoaran pensó conocer a una mujer que le haga perder la cordura, ni siquiera cuando fue un adolescente con las hormonas a punto de ebullición.

El beso lujurioso incitado por la hermosa mujer hizo que su cuerpo sintiera una corriente eléctrica como nunca antes la había sentido.

La temperatura del ascensor subió drásticamente.

Los besos llenos de gemidos y jadeos lo incitaron hacer algo arriesgado, cuando metió de forma descarada sus manos por debajo de su falda solo tenía la intención de manosear porque eso no eran caricias era manosear, tocar, apretar sus hermosas y largas piernas y llegar a ese fabuloso trasero que lo invitaba a ser tocado, manoseo con ímpetu sus caderas y no pensó que ella tomara la iniciativa

Mientras Shoaran tocaba sus piernas, Sakura no pidió permiso le saco con una rapidez su cinturón del cuero y lo lanzo junto con su cartera de mano, su móvil y poco le importo si se cortaba la llamada o no, bajo el cierre del pantalón del hombre de forma violenta y sintió la rigidez que se erguida de en medio de sus piernas.

Poco le importo si el hombre quería o no poseerla, ella le bajo el pantalón junto con el bóxer y con una habilidad impresionante se restregó en forma descarada sobre el sin dejar de besarlo, lo distrajo con sus besos, lo incito que le quitara las bragas y poco le importo que se las metiera en el saco, lo siguiente fue rápido no necesito estimulación previa porque ella estaba excitada al igual que el hombre por los besos lujuriosos y por el efecto del alcohol.

Lo atrajo hacia ella con fuerza y se fundió en el, Shoaran gimió de asombro, furia y placer al mismo tiempo, Sakura apoyo su cabeza en la pared dando a Shaoran una buena vista de su pronunciado escote que no le tomo ni un minuto Shoaran hacer a un lado parte de la prenda para prenderse de su pecho, dado a lo similar de su altura fue muy cómodo para Shoaran poseerla contra la pared, embestirla con fuerza, mientras degustaba uno de sus pechos y ella gemía sonoramente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol por otro lado había salido de la habitación estaba furioso esperando que suba el ascensor no podía dejar de gritar a su móvil:

**-SAKURA PARA SAKURA!...-**Estaba furioso con su esposa porque podía escuchar la intensidad de sus jadeos y sabía que ella estaba ebria, teniendo un encuentro sexual con un completo desconocido.

Ira/Frustración/Enojo eran las palabras que describía su estado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el ascensor los gemidos/jadeos eran altos y sonoros.

Sakura se quedo sin oxigeno no sabía si era lo peligroso de la situación, hacer algo inapropiado, estar ebria, no importaba nada ella llego un suculento y explosivo orgasmo como nunca antes lo había experimentado.

El extraño era tan energético como ella.

El extraño la hizo experimentar tal placer que se sobre-excito de manera y su cuerpo se encendió, ella quería más y parecía que el extraño compartía sus pensamientos, porque cuando acabo y se corrió dentro de ella, a pesar que su miembro perdía su rigidez le dijo con cansancio al oído.

-**Vamos…... a mí….. pent-house-**

Sakura lo miro con deseo y lujuria y le dijo entre jadeos:

-**Quiero mi….botella…de tequila-**

*****Risas cansadas***-Te daré….más que….eso-**

Sakura lo miro y no dijo nada iba a recoger sus cosas cuando dijo:

**-¿y mis bragas?-**

Shoaran río con malicia mientras que se tocaba el bolsillo y dijo:

**-De igual te las voy a volver a sacar, mejor te las guardo-**

Sakura lo miro y dijo:

-**Eres un pervertido-**

*****Risas divertidas***-Me tildaste de acosador, así que no te sorprendas-**

**-Entonces haz algo útil, recoge mis cosas-**

Shoaran la miro con gracia, ella le estaba ordenando y le dijo en son de burla:

**-Donde quedo el por favor-**

**-En el mismo lugar donde quedo tu decencia y tu moral-**Dijo Sakura con malicia y burla.

Shoaran esta vez solo una carcajada sonora, era increíble toparse con una mujer así y le dijo:

**-Encima de mandona, eres respondona y malcriada-**

**-¿Qué DIJISTES?-**

Shoaran se reía de las expresiones de reprochen de la hermosa mujer, el trayecto del ascensor al pent-house fue solo pura discusión.

Sakura lo estaba masacrando verbalmente.

Shoaran estaba divertido y solo pudo pensar:

-_"Wow ella se ve endemoniada-mente sexy enojada, por Kami-sama esta mujer ni respira, creo que dice como 1000 palabras por minuto"- _Río con gracia.

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada mientras ingresaba al lujoso pent-house de un piso alto y dijo con desdén:

**-¿Dónde está el bar?-**

**-***Risas***-Vaya que directa-**

**-Quiero mi botella Jose Cuervo clásico-**

**-Tengo mejores botella de tequila si…-**

**-Quiero ese-**

Shaoran en vez de enojarse estaba fascinado con la mujer y la guío al bar y dijo:

**-Veamos hay que buscar con calma-**

**-Aquí esta, dame vasos, limón y sal-**

Shoaran la miro con asombro ni él sabía dónde estaba la botella de tequila y dijo:

**-¿Cómo sabías donde ubicarla?-**

**-Cuando se trata de Jose Cuervo tengo un sexto sentido para identificar rápidamente la botella, dame un cenicero-**

**-¿Vas a fumar?-**

**-Si algún problema-**Dijo la joven castaña mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos More de la caja verde y su encendedor Zippo de color plata era un modelo clásico.

-**No fume por favor, el cigarro no me gusta-**

**-Ese es tu problema-**

Sakura iba prender su More cuando sintió que mas rápido que una bala, Shoaran le quito el cigarrillo de sus labio, su encendedor y su cajetilla y lo miro con odio y le dijo:

**-Devuélveme mi cigarrillo-**

**-No gracias, no quiero morir de cáncer a tan temprana edad-**

**-Devuélveme mi cigarrillo- **Dijo Sakura peligrosamente mientras se acercaba a el con toda las ganas de darle un golpe por su osadía.

Shoaran retrocedió unos pasos y dijo:

-**No detesto el cigarrillo y odio que fumes-**

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces cuando alzo una de sus piernas y golpeo las rodillas de Shoaran haciéndolo caer.

Shoaran se quedo perplejo esta mujer había tenido la osadía de golpearlo y hacerlo caer.

Vaya que le dolía el golpe y todo por unos malditos cigarrillos.

Sakura se inclino a tomar sus cigarrillos cuando sintió que Shoaran la tomo de la pierna y la hizo caer al piso y le dijo con furia:

**-Como te atreves-**

**-Tu empezaste-**

Sakura se iba levantar para darle un buen golpe cuando sintió que Shoaran se puso encima de ella y la inmovilizo por completo.

Mirada ámbar / esmeralda se encontraron intensamente Shoaran sintió que la furia de la mujer se convirtió en excitación y como un animal se dejo llevar por el intenso deseo que le quemaba por dentro.

Esta mujer le hacía experimentar emociones intensas y fuertes.

La beso sin delicadeza alguna.

Bajo y lamio su cuello de forma descarada mientras tenía presionada sus manos y la tenía sometida con el peso de su cuerpo, era una ventaja que ella no sea débil ni pequeña ni frágil muy bien podía sostener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con él.

Sakura olvido el tema de los cigarrillos y dejo que la ira se transforme en lujuria y devolvió el beso con mayor intensidad.

Shoaran no supo en que comento quedo debajo de la mujer.

Sonrío con diversión y ella hacía que sus neuronas se bloquearan y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ambos estaban completamente excitados, sudados y jadeando.

Era obvio la rigidez en medio de sus piernas.

La mujer se levanto sin esfuerzo alguno dejándolo a él como un tonto, expuesto y sudado, la ropa empezaba a molestarse se sentó y dijo:

**-No fumes-**

**-Baboso no lo iba hacer, pero no voy a dejar que una cajetilla de mis cigarrillos se desperdicie-**

Shoaran se levanto y fue directo a prender el aire acondicionado y vio con asombro la facilidad que tenía la mujer para abrir la botella.

Solo golpeo la tapa contra la mesón y en un dos por tres vio el líquido blanco en los vasos y noto seis vasitos servidos y dijo:

**-Porque sirves 6 vasos-**

**-Tres tacos para ti, tres tacos para mi, vamos a jugar algo que me gusta mucho-**

**-¿Y eso?-**

**-El que toma más rápido los tres tacos de tequila le dice al otro lo que quiere que le haga, hablo a nivel sexual-**

Shoaran pregunto con recelo y diversión:

**-Todo es válido-**

**-Absolutamente todo, menos salir desnudos del pent-house, tríos u orgía, soy pérdida pero no tanto-**

Shoaran la miro con asombro y se saco la corbata y dijo:

-**Empecemos-**

Vio que la mujer tomo un limón con sal y lo masco y pregunto con asombro:

**-No deberías tomar solo el zumo del limón con sal-**

**-No yo lo mastico y me lo tomo, el limón es un buen aliciente para cortar el alcohol, funciona en todo-**

**-No entiendo-**

Sakura río con gracia y dijo:

**-Bien mi pupilo hablas mucho para mi gusto cuento tres y veamos quien gana-**

**-¿Qué?, espera déjame prepare-**

Shoaran tomo limón le puso sal y lo chupo sensualmente la mujer entrecerró sus ojos era obvio que estaba jugando con el y dijo:

**-1.2.3-**

Sakura tomo sus tres tacos de tequila con rapidez y para asombro de Shoran le gano.

Shoaran estaba perplejo o estaba fuera de practica con el alcohol o esta mujer estaba acostumbrada a tomar de forma rápida y le dijo:

**-Mi castigo-**

Para asombro de él, Sakura se subió al mesón y abrió sus piernas y le dijo:

-**Hazme sexo oral-**

**-¿Qué?- **Eso fue completamente inesperado y Sakura río con gracia y dijo:

**-¿No me digas que eres uno de esos hombres que le gustan que la hagan sexo oral pero no hacerlo?-**

Shaoran frunció el ceño, el nunca había experimentado en todo sus 27 años de vida sexo oral, hacer o que se lo hagan, sentía cierta repulsión por ciertos fluidos.

Aunque no era un experto en el sexo, era un hombre que sabía cómo dar placer a sus "compañeras casuales" sin llegar a experimentar "cosas raras" todo dentro de lo normal, hasta ahora no tenía quejas, además el sexo para el era una forma de quitarse las malas energías de encima.

Tenía sexo cuando estaba estresado o mal humorado por lo general.

-**¿Y bien?-**

**-Oye, no es que no…..-** _"Diablos"_-Pensó internamente Shoaran estaba en un dilema como le iba explicar a la hermosa e impaciente mujer que ese "tipo de cosas anormales" el no practicaba porque no le "gustaba" y no sabía cómo hacerlas.

Sakura estudio sus rostro, este hombre era un adonis, noto el color café de sus ojos que con la noche se tornaban más oscuros como de color ámbar, noto el sonrojó de sus mejillas y el dilema en que se hallaba y entendió y río con gracia.

Shoaran la miro sin entender y ella le dijo:

**-No eres muy experimentado a nivel sexual-**

Shoaran la miro serio y dijo:

**-No soy una persona promiscua y no me doy a experimentar cosas raras-**

Sakura se bajo del mesón y se dirigió a el cómo gata en celo y le susurro al oído:

-**Pero las cosas raras son deliciosas, sobre todo las prohibidas-**

Shoaran estaba teniendo un momento difícil al sentir la mano de la mujer por encima de su entrepierna acariciándola de forma experta y sugestiva y dijo con voz ronca:

**-Pídeme otra cosa menos eso-**

**-No, así no es el juego si tu aceptaste a jugar conmigo tienes que cumplir a no ser que seas un cobarde-**Dijo en forma seductora y desafiantes mientras lamía uno de los lóbulos y bajaba el cierre de su pantalón.

Shoaran respiro con dificultad cuando la mujer empezó acariciar su miembro de forma suave pero sin titubear, termino de espaldas al mesón y ella le dijo:

**-Lo que quiero experimentar es esto-**

Shoaran se quedo perplejo cuando sintió que la hermosa mujer le bajo los pantalones y los boxer al mismo tiempo con fuerza, lastimando un poco su miembro pero el dolor fue mínimo porque inmediatamente la mujer se lanzo a lamer su pene con tal destreza que su lengua completamente húmeda y "fría/caliente" no pudo descifrarlo le mando una serie de espasmo y sensaciones por todo su cuerpo que lo dejo sin respiración y sin habla.

La mujer era toda una experta, su boca su lengua hacía maravillas en el, experimento un placer que no había sentido antes.

Las manos hábil de la mujer tomaron sus testículos con firmeza pero fueron suaves sus caricias.

La mujer alterno sus lamidas y succiones con besos entre sus piernas incluso tuvo la osadía de lamer uno de sus testículos.

Shoaran Li nunca en su vida había sido objeto de tanto morbo y placer, estaba teniendo un momento difícil al mantenerse erguido.

Se mordió los labios y los dejo completamente hinchados para estrangular sus gemidos y gritos que amenazaban salir de su garganta y dejarlo en completo ridículo ante la hermosa mujer.

Sudo como nunca antes había sudado.

La camisa se pego a su cuerpo por lo empapado que estaba de sudor, la ropa le molestaba.

Sabía que en cualquier momento el iba eyacular en ella, si lo hacía iba ser dentro de su boca y en algún momento eso le pareció asqueroso pero ahora era una fantasía que quería hacerla, era cuestión de segundos para explotar en el más placentero orgasmo que había tenido hasta ahora.

Sakura estaba fascinada el "instrumento" del "extraño" era fascinante ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de compararlo con su esposo, a su esposo no le gustaba el sexo oral se parecía denigrante tanto hacer y que se lo hagan.

Este hombre era el tipo de hombre que le gustaba a Sakura, su "instrumento" era de un buen tamaño, grosor, espesor, aroma, textura, estaba segura que lo que iba experimentar no era nada comparado con lo que se venía se encendía de tan solo recordar que hace pocos minuto lo tuvo dentro suyo.

Quería familiarizarse con el.

Podía sentir lo rígido que estaba a punto de explotar, así que ella succiono fuertemente cuando sintió el liquido viscoso dentro de ella, era la primera vez que no sintió asco por el sabor del viscoso liquido, este hombre tenía un sabor extraño, era suave, dulce, pegajoso, nada ácido y eso era raro.

Trago parte del líquido y dijo en son de burla mientras el liquido fluía sobre sus labios y bañaba su cuello:

**-Es raro, el sabor de tu semen es dulce o ¿Sera el efecto del tequila?-**Dijo la mujer mientras se relamía los labios y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con un rostro completamente rojo y dijo:

*****Risas***-Estas avergonzado-**Esa no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación.

Shoaran estaba completamente rojo, se paro recto, dejo que su respiración se calme y lo primero que hizo fue tomar la botella de tequila y tomarla de pico y Sakura dijo divertida:

**-Dale suave que si no te vas emborrachar-**

Shoaran la miro con reproche ella se estaba burlando de el descaradamente así que tomo la iniciativa y tomo a mujer por la cintura, sorprendiéndola y sacándole un grito y le dijo:

**-Mi turno-**

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el extraño, le subió al mesón y la acostó en el y le subió falda del vestido y se inclino hacia ella y metió dos de sus dedos largos dentro de ella haciéndola gemir sintió la humedad de la mujer entre sus dedos y fue cuando se acerco hacia ella y soplo contra sus pliegues la sensación para Sakura fue placentera solo se dejo llevar.

Actuó más por instinto y lamio haciendo una U en medio de sus labios mayores, el placer causado fue intenso porque Sakura abrió mas sus piernas.

El estaba fascinado, sus sentidos se inundaron con el fuerte olor de la excitación de ella, sino hubiera estaba cansado por el orgasmo previo que ella le hizo experimentar hubiera sentido de nuevo la rigidez en su miembro, aprovecho para enterrar su lengua en ella y se saco un gemido sonó.

Puso su lengua rígida mientras la penetraba con fuerza y alterno sus succiones se ayudo con sus dedos para tocar su clítoris y hacer que la mujer se retuerza debajo de el.

Fue un experimento intenso, placentero, único.

Sakura estaba en el éxtasi, estaba seguro que le faltaba el oxigeno terminaría desmayando de tanto placer.

Experimento un orgasmo intenso, placentero, delicioso.

Sintió lo que llaman la "muerte repentina o la muerte blanca" porque en cuestión de segundo sintió con ese orgasmo que murió y revivió al mismo tiempo.

Shaoran nunca había probado el sabor de una mujer de esa forma, esta mujer tenía un sabor fuerte, intenso era entre salado y dulce, ahora le toco a el relamer sus labios y le dijo con malicia a pesar de lo rojo que el estaba:

-**Tú también eres deliciosa-**

**-Si lo sé, déjame probar-**

Sakura se lanzo a él y sintió su sabor en la boca del extraño se sobre-excito, al romper el beso le dijo al extraño.

-**Segunda ronda-**

Shoaran la miro con malicia y dijo:

**-¿Qué más tienes preparado?-**

Sakura no contesto solo puso la hilera de 6 vasos y dijo:

**-Aprovecha no todo los días hago este tipo de oferta, solo por hoy es la oferta-**

*****Risas divertidas***-Va-**

-1.2.3-

Para asombro de Sakura esta vez Shoaran le gano y el la miro con malicia y ella le dijo:

**-¿Cuál es el castigo?-**

**-Desnúdate para mí-**

**-¿Quieres un stripper?, falta música de ambiente-**

**-Vamos al cuarto-**

**-¿Por qué al cuarto?, mejor en la sala-**

Shoaran la miro con recelo y dijo:

-**¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?-**

**-Pon algo europeo, ya sabes tipo electro-dance o mejor aun busca algo sugestivo-**

Shoaran no se privo de acercarse a la hermosa mujer y lamer su cuello y le dijo:

**-Creo que mejor te quitare yo la ropa-**

**-Como tu desees, de igual no tiene mucho trabajo, solo tienes que quitarme el vestido, claro si ubicas primero el cierre invisible-**

Sakura río con gracia y se volteo hacia ella y Shoaran la tomo con las caderas y la beso con pasión.

Los horas se volvieron intensa para los "amantes accidentales por una noche".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol había saliendo de la habitación ello una furia, busco en el bar, regreso a la recepción y se preguntaba en voz alta:

-**MALDITA SEA ¿Dónde TE METISTES SAKURA?-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**5.- ***Risas *** Los deje con ganas de leer la escena completa ¿La pongo? / ¿Cómo me va quedando?. **

**Chicos hay que hacerse un lavado de cerebro Intercambio de Esposas ya termino, este FanFic es completamente diferente no los comparen. **

**Por cierto la idea es un mini-FANFIC que me permite quitarme el peso de mi otra historia que aun estoy investigando algunas cosas (LHDLMJ) no se cuantos capítulos van hacer.**

**Si quieren ver algo en particular me pueden preguntar por esta vía o por Facebook. **

**6.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía / Gracias por leer.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	7. Lo que se hace por despecho Parte III

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En esta ocasión las letras en negritas van a ser frases en otro idioma: INGLES-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario del Facebook, he subido un mini-álbum puntual de este mini-FanFiction, pero adicional subí un video del Pent-House de Shoaran Li.**

**4.- Advertencia.- El CP7 tiene alto contenido explicito sexual, si no se sienten cómodo con estas escenas por favor no lean el capítulo.**

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Estas escenas son inéditas y un tanto agresivas.**

**-Consecuencias-**

**-Capítulo VII-**

**-Lo que se hace por despecho-**

**-Parte III-**

*****Hong Kong-China*****

En el pent-house de Shoaran Li las risas eran lo único que se escuchaban de parte de la hermosa mujer que prácticamente estaba en el piso.

Shoaran la miraba con reproche y finalmente dijo:

**-¿Terminaste?-**

**-Por DIOS eres un hombre divertido-**

**-Perdona que no tenga tu habilidad para desvestir a la gente en menos de un minuto-**

*****Risas*****

Sakura se reía abiertamente del "extraño" porque se tomo cerca de 5 minutos buscando el "famoso cierre invisible" y nunca lo encontró.

A la larga termino haciéndole cosquillas a Sakura y ella en son de venganza se burlo de el de manera descarada y le dijo:

**-¿No eres muy hábil con estas cosas verdad?-**

**-Es difícil ubicar ese cierre-**

**-Por DIOS ***Risas*** apuesto que yo podría desvestirte en un dos por tres-**

**-¿Quiero ver?- **

4 segundos le tomo a Sakura sacarle lo botones de la camisa de Shoaran y el se quedo perplejo.

El estaba en boxer porque el pantalón se lo había sacado cuando Sakura le hizo sexo oral.

Sakura iba a desnudarlo por completo porque quedo en camisa interior/boxer/medias pero fue cuando vio la expresión de asombro/bochorno y completamente rojo que no pudo contenerse y empezó a reír divertida.

Shoaran la miro con reproche se supone que ella debía sacarse la ropa, no que ella le saque la ropa a él.

Sakura se calmo y dijo:

**-Borrón y cuenta nueva ¿Qué dices?-**

**-No, quítate el vestido-**

**-Bueno pero me pondré tu camisa-**

**-Queras decir lo que dejaste de ella-**

**-Como sea!...-**Exclamo Sakura mientras se abría el broche del vestido y eso permitió que se suelte la cintura levemente y levanto la falda para sacarse el vestido por arriba, de ahí lo práctico del amplio escote y Shoaran dijo con reproche:

**-Tú me mentiste ese vestido no tiene cierre-**

*****Risas***-¿Y tú me creíste?-**

Shoaran le iba replicar pero fue cuando se quedo embobado el cuerpo de esta mujer era perfecto.

Medidas perfectas.

Si bien su cara era blanca su cuerpo estaba ligeramente broceado.

Completamente depilada.

Senos grandes, erguidos, con pezones grandes y perfectos.

Caderas perfectas ni había rastro de gordura/estrías o celulitis por ultimo eso no le importaba.

Su piel parecía seda.

Shaoran se tomo su tiempo en tocar con calma aquel cuerpo despampanante, se lanzo a devorar el pecho desnudo de la hermosa mujer sacándole un sonoro suspiro.

Sakura estaba en el cielo, pero decidió parar la deliciosa tortura y le dijo:

-**Tercera ronda-**

**-Prefiero hacer otra cosa-**Dijo Shoaran mientras veía el muebles más cerca y noto la silla acolchonada del piano y tomo a la joven por las caderas e hizo que ella subiera sus piernas hacia el y empezó a repartir besos suaves por su pecho desnudo.

Antes de sentarse se saco el resto de las prendas y se sentó en la silla y dejo que la mujer se sentara ahorcadas encima de el sobre su miembro erecto.

Sakura aprovecho la cómoda pose para barrer con las teclas que estaba detrás de el y él le pregunto alzando una ceja en señal de sorpresa:

**-¿Tocas el piano?-**

**-Claro lo acabo de hacer-** Río Sakura pícaramente y el la miro seriamente y le dijo:

**-¿Te estás burlando de mi?-** La única respuesta que recibió a esa pregunta fue un ensalivado y lujurioso beso mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas, haciendo que el gimiera sonoramente cuando corto el beso por falta de oxigeno.

Los cuerpos estaban completamente melosos / bañados en sudor.

Sakura tomo las manos del hombre que la tenía en la espalda y la llevo hasta sus caderas e hizo que introdujera dos de sus dedos en la parte posterior de ella.

Shoaran abrió los ojos de manera desconcertante pero siguió con el juego de la mujer entendió ella quería doble estimulación y si bien hasta ahora él no había hecho algo así se presto para experimentar.

Sakura se encendió hizo que sus movimientos sean más profundo, los únicos sonidos en el lugar eran el sonido de sus sexos golpeándose y arremetiendo uno contra otro con fuerza, jadeos sonoros, gritos, gemidos altos.

Sharon estaba sudando como nunca, esta mujer era tan energética como él, en esa pose se sentía como que si estuviera siendo sometido por una potra salvaje, ella era una amazona que cabalgaba sobre él con gracia, poder y fuerza.

Los besos y lamidas de ella en su cuello y oreja lo estimulo al triple, fue solo cuestión de segundos que ambos llegaran al clímax casi al mismo tiempo.

Era sexo intenso, placentero, sonoro.

Sus fluidos y el fuerte olor de la excitación y del orgasmo los inundo por completo.

Sakura aprovecho para levantarse y dijo en un tono lleno de malicia:

**-Quiero hacer algo-**

**-¿Qué….** Shoaran no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió que la mujer lo ataco como leon a su presa, se metió su flácido miembro a su boca y succiono de manera sonoro.

La sensación de placer posterior al orgasmo le hizo experimentar sensaciones completamente desconocidas para él a tal grado que no pudo controlarse.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas las escazas fuerza que le quedaban y de su rapidez para apartar a la mujer bruscamente y correr al baño.

Fue tanto el placer provocado que después de haber eyaculado, succionarlo de ese forma tuvo un efecto según el "negativo" en él y lo mando directo a "orinar", nunca antes había experimentado tal desahogo/bochorno/accidente se puso completamente rojo ni ganas tenía de salir del lugar.

Abrió la llave de la ducha y dejo correr el agua fría esta mujer lo estaba sometiendo por completo.

Le parecía increíble toparse con una mujer así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En otro lado del hotel*****

Eriol debía tomar un vuelo a las 2:00Am, iba furioso de regreso en el ascensor, pregunto por su esposa en la recepción, llego al bar y por alguna razón ninguna persona a la que pregunto: Personal de seguridad/servicio y empleados del hotel le dio razón de su esposa.

No sabía con que persona se había involucrado conocía a su esposa como para saber que sus gustos eran exclusivos.

Ella no se figaba en cualquiera y por las reservas en el lugar, Eriol llego a la conclusión debía ser una persona muy poderosa para que no le den información.

Porque su esposa no importa donde estaba llamaba la atención sin hacer nada.

Eriol estaba tan furioso que al ingresar al pent-house donde se encontraba hospedado con su esposa, vio su maleta y con saña destrozo su vestuario.

Sabía que la debilidad de su esposa eran los Zapatos/Carteras/Joyas, Eriol en un momento de ira/celos/frustración rompió y destrozo absolutamente todo.

Sus cigarrillos MORES los boto al inodoro.

Vio los documentos personajes de su esposa y dejo su chequera y también los destrozo con saña.

Eso si la ropa no corrió con la misma suerte destrozo absolutamente todo incluso su maquillaje Bobbi Brown Cosmetics una reconocida marca norte-americana con cede en New York, su esposa siempre usaba maquillaje y cremas importadas que compraba en sus frecuentes viajes a USA, esta marca era su preferida.

Absolutamente toda la destrozo, ese día se topo con su colección Miami donde los colores pasteles y cobres predominaban Sakura los usaba después de haber viajado a la playa para que haga juego con sus mini-bronceado como ella los llamaba.

Nunca le gusto ser tan blanca ella decía en tono jocoso:

-No quiero que me comparen con "Gasparin" necesito mas color-

Recordar sus frases lo lleno de iras, no pensó solo actuó y le escribió en el espejo una nota con su labial del color tierra, era uno de sus preferidos:

-Eres una put#$%&….Te ODIO-

Si él estaba profundamente enojado, tomo sus cosas y salió directo al aeropuerto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajeno a lo que hacía "su amado esposo" Sakura se paro del suelo y dejo de reír realmente había sido "EVIL" como ella misma se definía con el extraño, tomo su camisa y olio su aroma era tan varonil como a ella le gustaba y se la puso, le pareció raro que justo dos botones hayan sobrevivo a su masacre y sonrío con gracia.

Lo único desagradable era sentir la humedad y lo meloso que estaban sus partes intimas, el efecto del tequila estaba pasando y se dirigió al bar cuando saliera el extraño le diría que le mostrara el baño.

Ella podía buscar el baño por su cuenta pero le daba pereza así que vio la botella casi vacía y busco otra, sonreía tristemente, por un segundo recobro la sobriedad y suspiro con pesar, no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo a costa del "extraño" pero al ver la sortija de matrimonio en su mano la culpabilidad y frustración la golpeo de una.

Pensó por un segundo mientras cortaba tres limones y los ponía en un plato con sal.

Lo que Eriol sintió en ese momento fue lo que ella había sentido en todo los años de matrimonio con él cuando ella tenía que lidiar con sus infidelidades pero ella se escudaba en la fachada de la mujer indiferente y de mentalidad abierta.

***Suspiro con pesar***

**-Por diablos se demora**- Dijo en voz alta la mujer.

Se sirvió un taco de tequila y busco la cocina, tenía hambre y aunque odiaba cocinar siempre le gustaba picar después del sexo, además el extraño se estaba demorando.

Sakura tuvo tiempo de llegar y revisar la cocina y por ende la comida, el "extraño" tenía un excelente gusto en cuanto a marcas importadas, muchas les eran familiares a diferencia de las marcas nacionales que estaba perdida porque no sabía mandarín opto por lo más fácil, hacer un piqueo de embutidos y quesos.

No importa el idioma ella tenía un fino olfato para saber identificar embutidos y quesos.

Y fue cuando vio una barra de mantequilla y una jarra de cubos de hielo, su mente trabajo a mil por hora y sonrío con malicia el sujeto no tenía ni idea con quien se había metido.

El hielo le hizo dar una idea, cuando Sakura tomaba tequila y quería algo más suave pero helado se iba por las margaritas o los frozzen de margarita que no era más que mezclar hielo+limon+sal+mezcla para margarita y tequila ella usaba el reposado pero no quiso arriesgarse a mezclar así que uso el Jose Cuervo clásico.

Ella era una experta catadora de tequila, le gustaba tomar tequila porque no le daba resaca al día siguiente pero sabía de antemano que la mejor regla era no mezclar ni marcas ni licores y por nada del mundo cuando bebía algo fuerte tomaba cerveza de hecho no le gustaba porque sus peores "resacas" fueron por mezclar con cerveza tenía suficiente experiencia como para saber que si quería amanecer "bien" más tarde era mejor no mezclar así tenía "mejor aguante".

Eso funcionaba con ella y no dejaba el limón en ella tenía un efecto particular "cortaba el alcohol" y no embriagaba fácilmente y sobre todo cuando había sexo de por medio a ella le gustaba tener el control.

Vio la licuadora y mezclo todo.

Corto rodajas de limón y las unto al filo de las copas para a su vez esa pasarla por sal y así hacer el borde de sal y poner la mezcla en el.

El piqueo fue bastante surtido, sabía que con tres frozzen de margarita iba a poner a "su víctima a punto de caramelo para lo que quería hacer y que le hagan", río con malicia, el tipo no tenía ni la menor idea de con quien se había metido.

Ella se iba a divertir hasta que su cuerpo se hastíe del sexo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En el cuarto de baño-**

Shoaran se había demoro por reloj casi 45 minutos.

Tenía vergüenza de salir, pero también pensó por un segundo la hermosa mujer se pudo haber ido, con ese pensamiento salió completamente del baño con una toalla en la cintura, iba a buscar algo de ropa para tenía que subir al 1er piso y era obvio que tenía que verla.

Cuando llego se sorprendió la mujer tenía una copa en su mano y cantaba con calma y los ojos cerrados **FEAR AND LOATHING **** | MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS. **

Su voz era fuerte, podía sentir la frustración de la mujer al cantar, su tono era lleno de malestar pero lo más impresionante ella tenía una muy buena voz porque alcanzaba muy bien notas altas y la veía jugar con su alianza.

También noto el olor del piqueo y le llamo la atención todo lo que había preparado eran dos fuentes completas de embutidos y quesos.

Había una bebida preparada para él y la probo y le gusto.

La mujer siguió cantado, cuando termino la canción abrió los ojos y decidió quitarse su alianza, le gustaba ese diseño extravagante decidió buscar su cartera para guardarlo fue cuando se topo con la mirada ámbar y le dijo:

**-Te demoraste-**

**-Lo siento yo…..-**

Sakura suspiro con pesar y busco su cartera, la abrió y puso la alianza en el y noto su móvil parpadeando, frunció el ceño al ver 50 llamadas perdidas y 50 mensajes de voz, ni se tomo la molestia de ver quién era, apago el móvil y dijo al extraño:

-**Quiero usar el baño-**

**-Claro ¿Vas a tomar una ducha?-**

**-Si estoy toda pegajosa y eso no me gusta-**

**-Ven ….**El hombre la guío al 1er piso y le dijo:

**-Esta es la habitación de mi prima, hay cosas de ellas pero está de viaje, puedes usar lo que necesites, y por cierto acá hay ropa nueva, toma todo lo que necesites-**

Sakura no dijo nada y vio los exquisitos vestuarios/zapatos/accesorios, la prima de este extraño tenía muy buen gusto pero noto que eran al menos cálculo dos tallas menores a la suya, hizo el calculo rápido.

No pensó en eso ahora y decidió ir al baño.

Shoaran aprovecho para ponerse algo ligero un boxer y la camiseta se la puso por encima de los hombros y bajo a picar lo que la hermosa mujer había preparado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Después de que Sakura se tomara su tiempo para poderse asear completamente busco entre la ropa de la prima del extraño y noto que realmente la ropa eran cuatro tallas menor a ella, frunció el ceño porque la ropa china no estira.

Se quedo con ganas de ponerse las hermosas blusas/vestido de seda china y fue cuando noto un vestido rosa tan solo de verlo el escote y las aberturas a los lados sabía que eso bien podría ser un vestido decente para la prima del hombre pero para ella eso podía ser un baby doll o una pieza sugestiva y se la puso.

No se molesto en buscar zapatos o lencería porque sabía que no había de su talla, eso siempre le pasaba cuando iba a países asiáticos como China o Japón era raro para una mujer de su porte encontrar ropa que le quede siempre tenía que mandarla hacer, no así en mercados europeos o norte-americanos donde el estándar de las mujeres es alto.

Ella bajo descalza y pudo ver la cara de asombro que le puso el hombre y sonrío con internamente y el le dijo:

**-WOW ese vestido en Meiling se ve …-**

**-Decente….-**Dijo la mujer en un tono divertido.

***Risas*****-¿Oye cuanto mides, digo tu altura es…eres modelo tipo europea?-**

**-Era, mido 1.82Mtrs. Sin zapatos / 90-60-90/-**

**-WOW y ¿Así tu esposo te deja?- **En el momento que Shoaran hizo ese comentario inapropiado se dio cuenta de su error e inmediatamente trato de pedir disculpas pero Sakura se inclino a recoger sus cosas.

Toco un tema prohibido y le dio justo donde le dolía.

**-Espero no fue mi…..**

**-No digas nada, acabas de arruinar el momento-**

Shaoran se quedo frío y noto con la rapidez que la mujer recogió sus cosas y salió del lugar azotando la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**5.- Lamento la demora en actualizar pero tengo "problemas técnicos" para compensar el atraso edite parte de lo que perdí, honestamente NO era así como terminaba pero me bloquee. **

**Tendrá acceso limitado al internet por lo que no voy a poder acceder al Facebook como deseo. ****Pero baje de nuevo las FOTOS. Si puedo las publico más tarde que regreso al cyber.**

**¿Qué tal me va quedando? / Si desean me pueden pasar sus comentarios por esta vía ya que al rato reviso desde el móvil. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**6.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía / Gracias por leer.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22.**


	8. DecepciónIraFrustración

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En esta ocasión las letras en negritas van a ser frases en otro idioma: INGLES-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario del Facebook.**

**Fotos & Videos de los que hago referencia en CP7/CP8 ya están actualizados. **

**-Consecuencias-**

**-Capítulo VIII-**

**-Decepción/Ira/Frustración-**

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Sakura se arrepintió de salir del pent-house del extraño de la forma que lo hizo llevaba un atuendo completamente revelador fue busco un pasillo un poco más oscuro y visualizo si había cámara por el ángulo de la misma tuvo la confianza que podía cambiarse.

Se quito el sugestivo atuendo a velocidad de la luz y se puso su vestido/zapatos verdes.

En ese momento del coraje que sentía no tenía vergüenza alguna.

Ingreso furiosa al ascensor.

Se arreglo el cabello como pudo y tomo una decisión nunca volvería a ese lugar y al país. (China lo puso en su lista NEGRA).

Le tomo cerca de 20 minutos llegar a su pent-house y cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una sorpresa completamente desagradable.

Todas sus pertenencias destrozadas.

Era un completo milagro que en su pequeña cartera llevara su tarjeta de crédito/debito y sus documento de identificación, solo su pasaporte original se salvo porque siempre lo llevaba con ella.

Vio con horror porque le pareció atroz que Eriol haya destrozado sus documentos personales.

Decepción era la única palabra que podía describir lo que sintió en ese momento.

Vio el mensaje en el espejo y tomo su móvil y empezó a tomarle las fotos al lugar lo hizo para no olvidar el agravio y recordar esa frase tan hiriente.

Quería tener un motivo para odiar a ERIOL y olvidarle.

Aunque eso no iba pasar pero con lo que le hizo fue un aliciente para cerrar el capítulo con el.

Llamo a la recepción y les comento el tema, mientras subían a limpiar ella bajo.

Tal y como estaba fue a la boutique del hotel y compro un atuendo informal que iba desde:

-Lencería fina en color negro-

-Una blusa de ancha sin mangas de color negro con cuello tortuga-

-Un pantalón blanco-

-Botas con taco al piso porque le gustaba viajar cómoda-

-Cartera negra de mano y accesorios-

-Una chaqueta negra / gafas / gorra negra de cuero-

No se molesto en subir a su habitación pidió la cuenta y salió del lugar tal como estaba vestida opto por ir al aeropuerto en el baño de este se cambiaría.

Su próximo destino: TOKIO-Japón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Minutos antes*****

Shoaran se dio cuenta de su estupidez tomo su ropa tal como estaba.

Se puso con nerviosismo el pantalón que estaba tirado en el piso, ni se molesto en ponerse el cinturón y tomo sus zapatos, salió del lugar a buscar a la hermosa mujer, debía pedirle disculpas.

El problema no tenía idea como se llamaba pero recordaba que el piso 23.

Así tomo el ascensor que subía y a paso apresurado salió del lugar.

Shoaran llego en el preciso momento que Sakura tomo el otro ascensor para bajar.

Por azares del destino NO SE TOPARON.

Fue imposible para el identificar en que habitación o pent-house estaba ella, se frustro.

Pensó por un momento podía tener acceso a los videos de seguridad y ver a que habitación ella se dirigía así que bajo para conseguir las cintas.

Shoaran perdió tiempo clave, en el tiempo que le tomo bajar / ubicar el personal de seguridad / ver los videos / acceder a su candente escena del ascensor.

Sakura cancelo su cuenta del hotel y salió de el.

Shaoran estaba desesperado como detective no servía.

Tuvo acceso a la imagen de la salida de ella del pent-house vio porque la imagen era oscura como se quito el vestido rápidamente y lo lanzo a la basura (Si estaba furiosa) tomo el ascensor vio PB y de ahí salir.

Vio el video que ella subió al piso 23 fue cuando pudo identificar el PENT-HOUSE 4A.

Llamo a recepción y pidió los datos de la pareja que se hospedaba ahí y se quedo perplejo, la mujer era nada menos esposa del proveedor que rechazo por ayudar a su prima.

_-"Que pequeño era el mundo"_-Fue lo único coherente que pensó.

Pregunto por ella en la recepción nuevamente y fue informado del incidente.

Sintió dos cosas:

-1ro. Iras por lo que el idiota de su esposo le hizo-

-2do. Vergüenza por haberle hecho un comentario fuera de lugar-

Pero se frustro más al saber que ella había cancelado la cuenta del hotel.

Pero al menos tenía un nombre: Sakura Hiragizawa.

Regreso a su pent-house completamente desanimado, fue cuando noto la comida/las bebidas y se arrepintió por la estupidez que había hecho.

Suspiro de frustración.

Fue cuando vio su saco en el piso y recordó:

El se había quedado con sus bragas verdes.

Sonrío como tonto.

Las iba sacar cuando noto algo brillante una esclava junto a ellas, posiblemente se le cayo de su muñeca, la esclava era de oro satinado con brillantes un modelo sencillo pero hermoso e internamente tenía gravado:

_"Sakura Kinomoto"-" 01-04-1986"_

Busco la información de ella en el internet y ahí estaba:

_"Famosa diseñadora inglesa contrae nupcias con Famoso arquitecto ingles..."_

_"Los diseños de HK Art & Decort S.R.L., a la vanguardia la dupla perfecta..."_

_"El matrimonio Hiragizawa-Kinomoto una dupla implacable y mortal"_

Había un sin número de información/fotos.

Quedo fascinado con las fotos de la mujer, ahora la pregunta del millón:

-¿Cómo la ubicaba?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

A pesar del cansancio, las ira/frustración/decepción que sentía Sakura hizo que ella sacara la paciencia que no tenía para conseguir un vuelo a Japón.

Se conformo con ir en clase económica porque no había cupo y ella no tenía reservación a pesar de tener tarjeta VIP / Los aviones estaban llenos.

Aprovecho haciendo tiempo e ingreso al salón de belleza, se corto las puntas de su larga melena y se hizo un corte moderno escalonada y de paso se aclaro un poco más el cabello y se puso reflejos rubios-cenizas / hicieron que la maquillaran para disimular el cansancio que tenía.

Cuando tomo el vuelo poco le importo la incomodidad se durmió profundamente.

Cuando despertara estaría en suelo japonés.

Por ahora nada más importaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- Les dejo un mini-avances del próximo CP8: La Familia y sus problemas.**

-¿Cómo que no tengo llave?-

-Perdón señora pero su hermano está instalado en el departamento y dio…..Señora espere…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba a punto de explotar como un volcán:

1ro. Eriol termina su matrimonio con ella porque se enamora de una "impúber" PASA.

2do. El idiota del "extraño" arruino el mejor sexo de su vida con un comentario fuera de lugar PASA.

Pero que Touya se instale en el departamento de su madre y encima estaba con su "supuesta novia" de turno. ESO SI QUE NO ERA LA GOTA QUE DERRAMO EL VASO

Touya Amamiya la iba escuchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Touya se burlo y sin el saber le hecho sal a la herida:

***Risas*** Adivino estas acá o porque te peleaste con tu "querido maridito" por alguna de sus infidelidades o es que finalmente se termino al farsa de lo que es tu matrimonio-

-Touya!- Exclamo Tomoyo alarmada, le parecía increíble que su novio sea tan cruel con su hermana o media hermana y fue cuando vio con terror que Sakura sonrió sarcásticamente y dijo:

-Era solo cuestión de tiempo que mi matrimonio fracase después de todo no tengo tus habilidades para seducir a los hombres, lastima que no me hayas enseñado tus "TACTICAS" hermanito"-

Sakura sabía que no debía ser cruel pero el se lo busco.

Touya la miro con odio y se quedo estupefacto.

Tomoyo la miro con horror y dijo:

-¿Cómo que….

Sakura río abiertamente, ella estaba herida no tenían por qué ser cruel con ella no en ese momento y fue cuando le devolvió los comentarios ponzoñosos a Touya y le dijo a su novia:

-¿Es que acaso el no te contado de sus prácticas homosexuales?, hasta donde sabía "nissan" (Arrastro la palabra) es GAY-

**¿Qué tal me quedo el avance? / Se viene una confrontación fuerte en Sakurita y su "amado nissan" ***Risas Malignas*****

**5.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía / Gracias por leer.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's EVIL22**


	9. La Familia y sus problemas

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En esta ocasión las letras en negritas van a ser frases en otro idioma: INGLES-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Consecuencias-**

**-Capítulo IX-**

**-La Familia y sus problemas-**

**-Parte I-**

*****Hong Kong-China*****

Shaoran había tenido acceso a una información ilimitada a la hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y ojos verdes.

Era impresiónate su trayectoria como modelo, si bien solo fueron casi 3 años le sirvió para darse a conocer en las pasarelas de París/Milano/Madrid/New York.

Noto también sus preferencias hombres de cabellos negros / ojos azules oscuro frunció el ceño inmediatamente el no caía en ese patrón obsesivo de la mujer.

Entonces se dio cuenta sus novios antes de su matrimonio eran una replicaba aterradora del idiota de su esposo.

Busco información de su vida y en una de sus biografías no autorizada estaba :

_**La TOP MODEL que se convirtió en diseñadora de interiores.**_

-_Hija de un matrimonio roto de ascendencia japonesa, nacida en Londres, "Esmeraldas" como mucho la conocen es la nueva TOP MODEL que esta dando de hablar en las pasarelas de Milano, una chica fresca, con clase, inteligente, hermosa con curvas completamente perfectas, envidia de la mayoría de las mujeres al nacer con atributos naturalmente perfectos y deseada por los hombres que la conocen, esta mujer podría manejar el mundo con su sonrisa, su carisma conquista, su mirada seduce, tendremos mucho de ella por un buen rato-_

_-Reina de las pasarelas anuncio su retiro por su próximo matrimonio-_

_-¿Existen las parejas perfectas: Eriol Hiragizawa el perfecto caballo ingles y su princesa: La Ex Top Model Sakura Kinomoto contraen nupcias en una ceremonia privada, un año después son una combinación perfecta , verdad o mentira?-_

_-Mi pasión: El modelaje / Mi amor : Mi esposo/ Mi hobby: Oh eso no te puede decir- _Al pie del reportaje una foto de Sakura con Eriol en traje de baño en las playas de Hawai, cerraban un trato con un arquitecto francés y ambos tuvieron un encuentro casual con los medios

Fotos de fiestas extravagantes.

Fotos sugestivas sin ser comprometedoras.

Fotos de con su esposo.

No había escándalos de ella y de su esposo, a Shoaran Li le extrañaba eso y solo penso:

_-"¿Por qué se divorcian?, ¿Como un hombre como este se puede divorciar de una mujer como Sakura?"-_

Shaoran Li saco conclusiones erradas, porque para él, un hombre que desprecie a una mujer con la que puede tener un sexo intenso una de dos o era gay y no le gustaban las mujeres o tenía una amante mejor que Sakura pero le parecía increíble dejar a una "diosa" como ella entonces la otra mujer debía ser tres veces mejor que Sakura eso le pareció increíble.

Shoaran siguió revisando fotos/documentos/biografías no autorizada de la pareja incluso hasta leyó la prensa rosa que no era su estilo.

-Vaya esta mujer es fascinante-Dijo Shoaran pero se dio cuenta de algo y lo ratifico en voz alta:

-¿Puede que este en Japón?, le diré a Wei que la ubique pero y si regreso a Londres e hizo las paces con su esposo, maldición-

Shaoran de tan solo pensar que ella pudiera regresar a lado de su esposo le dio iras y fue abrir la botella de wisky puso dos cubos de hielo en el vaso y se preparo un "Wisky en las rocas"-

Esta frustrado.

Se paso las horas frente al computador pero como se llamaba Li Shoaran la iba encontrar así le toque buscar bajo las piedras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

***Bostezo***Sakura había dormido incomoda pero había dormido, realmente le empezó a doler la cabeza y no tanto por lo que había tomado el día anterior, a penas y recordaba todo lo que había hecho ella estaba en ese entonces más ebria que despierta.

Al bajar del avión lo primero que busco fue el baño, se hecho agua helada en la cara / saco su cepillo de dientes y una pasta pequeña que compro y se lavo los dientes.

Se maquillo ligeramente para disimular el cansancio y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo:

_**-"¿WTF, qué diablos hice ayer?"-**_

Su cerebro empezó a recibir una ni número de imágenes incoherente y solo pudo decir en voz alta en ingles:

**-WTF, maldita sea ¿Qué diablos hice?, haber recuerdo …NO RECUERDO NADA! Más que escenas de sex…..!….mierd$%&…..soy una put"#$%&….¿Como me voy acostar con un desconocido?, ¿En que estaba pensando?-**

**-Diablos ni siquiera me acuerdo como era, ¿Cuál era su nombres?..mmmm….mierd****ረ****%&$ soy una estúpida, ni siquiera la pregunte el nombre, ¿Qué diablo hice?-**

**-***Suspiro con iras***-Diablos al menos creo que use protección, mierd****쇘****"#$% ¿O NO? lo último que me faltaba no recuerdo, no tranquila Sakurita por más ebria que estés siempre uso protección incluso con Eriol lo uso, y cuando he estado con mis calentura siempre uso protección si es parte no me preocupo, además me inyectaba, no estaba en mis días fértiles ¿O Si?...Diablos, maldito Eriol rompió mi agenda...no me acuerdo, AHHHHHHHHHH QUE IRAS!-**

Sakura recordó los reclamos de Eriol y le dio iras y sus recuerdos la llevaron más atrás.

Ella estaba enojada con el, esta vez si Eriol estaba en problema con ella, no lo iba disculpar tan fácilmente, era hora de sacar a Eriol de su vida de una vez por todas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Londres/Inglaterra*****

Por la diferencia de horario en Londres ya era tarde, después que Eriol llego a su pent-house lanzo su maleta con frustración tomo un baño y se durmió, se levanto pasada las 2:00Pm y fue cuando vio su móvil.

En ese momento se dio cuenta la estupidez que hizo, busco su laptop ingreso a su banco he hizo una transferencia.

Llamo a su mujer con insistencia y le dejo un mensaje de voz que decía:

**-Sakurita lo siento, no sé que me paso, no debí destruir tus cosas por favor perdóname, yo…**

Ese mensaje de voz se cortó y Eriol volvió a marcar y le dejo en su buzón de voz otro mensaje que decía:

**-Se que el dinero no compensa mi acción tan atroz me porte como un idiota pero te transferí USD100,000.00 para compensar lo que dañe, aunque sé que entre vestuario y zapatos no ha de costar ni la cuarta parte de lo que te estoy pagando pero se lo cara que son tus joyas, lo lamento el resto del dinero tómalo como una indemnización de mi parte, por favor llámame tenemos que hablar, no quiero que terminemos como enemigos tu siempre ha sido y serás la mujer más importante en mi vida, por favor Sakurita dame la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores, llámame-**

Eriol cerró la llamada y sabía su esposa posiblemente iba estar en Japón, le daría unos días para poder hablar con ella no quería terminar en malos términos.

A pesar de que Eriol no amaba a Sakura como mujer, el cariño que le tenía era fuerte, ella era su mejor amiga, su confidente, siempre la apoyo.

Vio los papeles del divorcio pero en ese momento le entro la duda si debía ingresarlos.

Entonces una llamada lo despertó y vio el identificador de llamada y decía:

*****Nakuru Misuki*****

Por alguna razón no quiso contestar, solo dejo que sonara su móvil, estaba confundido, se sentía raro, cuando el terminaba con Sakura o se apartaba de ella era él, el que siempre se iba pero esta vez fue ella y de forma abrupta, se sintió solo y abrumado.

Era la primera vez que sintió la ausencia de su esposa le peso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Tokio/Japón-**

Sakura había tomado un taxi del aeropuerto al edificio BLUE OCEAN un edificio de lujo donde había varios departamentos modernos, estudios, pent-house entre otros lugares para gente de clase alta.

Su madre había heredado ese departamento pero cuando ella cayó en desgracia, era mujer que derrochaba mucho su dinero en fiestas y extravagancias se vio obligada a hipotecarlo, eso fue antes de conocer a Fujitaka Amamiya, el dueño del edificio entre otras propiedades.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto casi pierde el departamento de no ser porque en esa época conoció y se enamoro de Fujitaka quien como regalo de bodas saneo todas sus deudas pero el departamento siguió a nombre de ella a pesar que su esposo pago la hipoteca.

Como no hubo testamento pero los Hiragizawa sabían de la existencia del departamento el que estaba a nombre de Sakura, les dieron las escritura y reclamo la propiedad como suya, era lo único que tenía en Japón y a partir de los 16 años que ya dominaba el japonés con sus padres adoptivos y con Eriol vinieron por primera vez en el lugar y Sakura lo tomo como un lugar para pasar sus vacaciones, incluso con Eriol antes de casarse pasaron varios temporadas en Japón.

Claro la pronunciación de Sakura era rara pero se entendía.

Cuando Sakura ingreso a la recepción saludo al Sr. Mocana un señor de aspecto amable que tendría sus 75 años y que prácticamente llevaba trabajando en el lugar toda su vida cuando pidio su llave de repuesto se llevo una desagradable sorpresa:

-¿Cómo que no tengo llave?-

-Perdón señora pero su hermano está instalado en el departamento y dio…..Señora espere…..-

Sakura no necesito que le digan nada mas y tomo el ascensor que bajaba justo en ese momento.

Sakura estaba a punto de explotar como un volcán:

1ro. Eriol termina su matrimonio con ella porque se enamora de una "impúber" PASA.

2do. El idiota del "extraño" arruino el mejor sexo de su vida con un comentario fuera de lugar PASA.

Pero que Touya se instale en el departamento de su madre y encima estaba con su "supuesta novia" de turno. ESO SI QUE NO ERA LA GOTA QUE DERRAMO EL VASO

Touya Amamiya la iba escuchar.

Sakura salio del ascensor hecha una furia se dirigió al pent-house de su madre y con las iras que tenía golpeo y pateo la puerta al mismo tiempo y grito en ingles:

**-TOUYA AMAMIYA ABRE LA PUERTA EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO O COMO QUE ME LLAMO SAKURA KINOMOTO VOY HECHAR ESTA PUERTA ABAJO Y TE VOY ARRASTRAR-**

Al otro lado de la puerta Touya tenía enterrada su cabeza en medio de las piernas de su "novia" cuando escucho los gritos de su media-hermana se sobresalto.

Su novia se quedo perpleja parecía que iba a derribar la puerta.

Solo escucharon que dijeron con enojo pero esta vez en japones con acento ingles:

-MALDITO AMAMIYA ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA AHORA!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Próximas escenas: **

-¿Qué te paso hermanito?-Decía con burla Ariel al ver a su gemelo con la nariz rota, eso era nuevo.

-Esa …mierd"#$% me duele, esa estúpida mujer me cerró la puerta en cara me rompió la nariz-

***Risas***-Wow así que la hermanita EVIL está de vuelta ¿Cómo así?-

-¿Y yo que se? NO ME PREGUNTES-

-¿Cómo es?, hablo físicamente-

-Es la mujer más horrible del planeta- Declaro Touya con odio.

Ariel dio una carcajada sonora su hermano realmente odiaba a su media-hermana mejor se apresto ayudar a su hermano.

Ariel conocía a su media hermana por fotos y sabía que "HORRIBLE" no era. No por nada la llamaban la "Diosa de las pasarelas" o la "Diosa de Midas".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se quedo perpleja el hombre que estaba frente a ella era idéntico a Touya pero ella sabía que no era él y dijo esta vez en ingles porque no podía pensar en japonés, sus neuronas se bloquearon:

**-¿Quién diablo eres tú?-**

*****Risas***-¿Te diste cuenta que no soy Touya?, es la primera vez que alguien se da cuenta que no soy Touya siempre nos confunden-**Dijo Ariel con diversión.

**-Ese maldito ...tiene un gemelo... ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía de eso?-** Dijo Sakura con asombro ya bastante malo era tener un medio-hermano EVIL como que para que ahora la agreguen a otro.

-"_Esto ya era mala suerte/Karma/brujería/__vudú_ ...Fue lo primero que pensó Sakura con desesperación.

Ariel noto las expresiones de asombro de su media-hermana y rompió a reír y le dijo en un tono alegre para su malestar:

**-Si eres tal como me dijo nissan, no me piensas dar un abrazo a tu amado hermano mayor, hermanita-**

**-No, tu haz de ser la otra parte maligna de Touya, no quiero ningún Amamiya cerca de mí, ya bastante malo es tener que soportar a Touya como vecino, como para tolerar a otro gemelo malvado-**

**-Eso no va ser posible hermanita- **Decía Ariel con diversión, realmente su media-hermana no era para nada como su hermano gemelo la había descrito.

**-¿Cómo así?-**

**-Porque desde ahora viviré en tu mismo departamento-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿Es que acaso nissan no te dijo, el departamento es de los tres así que ahora vamos a vivir los tres juntos?-**

**¿Qué? - **Era oficial Sakura quería darse contra la puerta.

**4.- ¿A que no se esperaban eso? / Recuerdan Ariel Amamiya de Intercambio de Esposa me enamore de este personaje así que lo traje acá pero como el hermano gemelo de Touya.**

**Ambos miden 1.92Mtrs. Cabellos negros / Ojos de color negro / Touya y Ariel son gemelos idénticos pero se diferencia en su personalidad. Serán los hermanos odiosos-amorosos de Sakurita. ***Risas*****

**Solo sus padre y abuelo los reconocen de ahí ninguna persona incluso quienes hayan sido sus "parejas" / su media-hermana va ser la única persona que los diferencie. **

**5.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía / Gracias por leer.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	10. La Familia y sus problemas Parte II

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En esta ocasión las letras en negritas van a ser frases en otro idioma: INGLES-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario del Facebook.**

**Se encuentran Fotos/Videos/Documentales de los que hago de referencia en mis capítulos. **

**En el CP9 no hubo casi fotos pero subí videos de desfiles de moda para que se den una idea de cómo era la vida de Sakura Kinomoto antes de casarse. **

**4.- Advertencia.- El CP10 tiene un leve contenido explicito sexual, si no se sienten cómodo con estas escenas por favor no lean la mitad del inicio del capítulo.**

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad.**

**-Consecuencias-**

**-Capítulo X-**

**-La Familia y sus problemas-**

**-Parte II-**

*****Media hora antes*****

**-Tokio/Japón-**

**-En el pent-house de la madre de Sakura Kinomoto-**

Tomoyo era una joven de cabellos negros ondulado hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, era de contextura delgada medía 1.76Mtrs.

Ojos de color azules, sus medidas eran medianas, para su textura se la veía muy bien. Edad 22 años.

Era una joven diseñadora que se estaba dando conocer en el medio, a penas se había graduado en DISEÑO de MODAS & Fotografía, pero a diferencia de las grandes diseñadoras del medio a ella le gustaba mucho la ropa deportiva y la lencería deportiva, tenía apenas unas semanas de salir con Touya Amamiya quien se desenvolvía en el aérea de la Banca e inversión financiera.

Lo conoció el día que fue aplicar un préstamo para poder abrir una pequeña tienda en el centro de Tokio con otras amigas suyas que eran diseñadoras, ella iba figurar en el préstamo como la principal acreedora ya que la empresa estaba a su nombre: **Daidoji's Fashion Desing** era el nombre de la firma.

Touya era uno de los accionistas del banco, pero no tenía el cargo de gerente sino el cargo de jefe de crédito y se mantenía bajo perfil, era el quien se encargaba de ver a los clientes que necesitaban prestamos eso le permitía identificar potenciales clientes a futuros para la Corporación Amamiya, además habían excelentes proyectos que no se concretaban por qué no calificaban a los créditos pero él los analizaba y si el negocio era bueno, rentable y tenia cierto margen de seguridad que le garantizaba la inversión iba ser acertada se la pasaba a su gemelo Ariel Amamiya quien laboraba en el banco como analista de inversiones.

Los Amamiyas eran expertos en aprovechar las oportunidades de negocios que eran desechados, la dupla de los gemelos era imparable.

No por nada el patrimonio Amamiya era uno de los más fuertes de Japón y el mundo.

Touya había convencido a su novia que era hora de llevar su relación a otro nivel, Tomoyo accedió porque si bien era inexperta en el sexo (Ella era casta), Touya le había demostrado cualidades que la enamoro por completo y le pareció lo más normal dar el siguiente paso, claro tomando ciertas precauciones.

Touya la llevo no a su pent-house que quedaba abajo porque a pesar de lo pulcro que era luego de la mega-farra que dio su hermano su pent-house quedo hecho un desastre ni siquiera intento ingresar al pent-house de Ariel a diferencia de el, su hermano era un completo desordenado y como la señora de la limpieza se había enfermando no dudaba encontrar hasta ratones en medio de todo ese desorden.

Tomoyo estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que su novio la llevaba a sus "pent-house" pero noto la decoracion, había rastro de cosas femeninas y se preocupo y dijo en un tono suave pero con duda:

-Mi amor ¿Acaso alguna mujer vive contigo?-

Touya quien se encontraba abriendo una botella de vino dijo con pesar:

-Ese demonio no es una mujer-

-¿De quién hablas mi amor?-

Touya dejo la botella y le mostro a la hermosa mujer de cabellos negro una de las fotos que estaba en el lugar y le mostro a su novia:

-Wow ella es hermosa-

-Era, es la madre de mi "supuesta media-hermana"-

-No sabía que tenías una "hermana"-

-No está comprobado, no la veo desde hace uno o dos años, es insoportable-

-¿Tan mal te llevas con ella?-

-Bueno tarde o temprano te vas enterar y no quiero secretos con mi novia y mi futura esposa-Dijo Touya dándole un cálido beso en los labios y haciendo que Tomoyo se sonroje y le dijo:

-Espera voy a mostrarte sus fotos-

-¿Por qué sus fotos no están en la sala?-

-Porque las quite, ven conmigo- Al entrar al moderno dormitorio se quedo impresionada vio una serie de cuadros de pare de cuerpo entero de Sakura Kinomoto / Portadas de revisas / entre otras cosas.

-WOW …espera Touya tu hermana ella es…..

-Si esa mujer horrible "Esmeraldas" así le decían cuando era modelo-

-OMG, presenta-mela-

Touya la miro con reproche y ella dijo:

-Perdona mi amor, pero esa mujer es una diosa, no sé porque la llamas horrible, si algún día ella desfila para mi seria todo un sueño-Decía Tomoyo con la mirada brillante y llena de emoción.

-Sabes que vámonos-

-No, no, espera Touya-

A Touya se les esfumaron las ganas de tomar a su novia y hacerla su mujer, porque lamentablemente salió el tema que tanto odiaba, hablar de su "media-hermana", aunque aún no estaba comprobado si ella era o no su hermana, porque nunca accedió a las pruebas de ADN, además sus parientes lejanos tomaron su custodia de niña, siempre estaba la duda.

Touya A. Odiaba a su hermana porque era la imagen idéntica de la mujer que destrozo el matrimonio de sus padres, el tenia menos de 6 años pero recuerda que su madre Sodomi Reed estaba enferma pero su enfermedad se agravo al saber la infidelidad de su esposo.

Claro en esa época sus padres estaban divorciándose fue sumamente doloroso para el pasar por eso la peor parte fue cuando conoció a la mujer por la cual rompieron sus padres y luego su papá la hizo su esposa la odio inmediatamente y le hizo la vida imposible, su hermano Ariel no entendía lo que sucedía pero el era un niño muy travieso que se mantuvo ajeno al problema porque en el momento que su madre murió el estaba de viaje con su abuelo, Touya fue el que paso por todo esto.

Las intrigas de Touya y su abuelo (Masaki A.) quienes nunca quisieron a Nadeshiko Kinomoto hicieron que ella se separare de su esposo y la involucraron con su primo de Fujitaka dándose malos entendidos pero al final todo fue mentira y Nadeshiko salio embarazada pero Fujitaka siempre pensó que la niña no era suya e ignoro por completo la historia de su esposa, Nadeshiko herida por su desconfianza emigro a Londres y bueno la historia fue otra.

A la edad de 16 años Sakura ya hablaba japonés lo aprendió porque le llego a sus oídos sobre la única propiedad que tenía su madre en Japón y quiso conocerla, sus padres adoptivos siempre la premiaban con un gran regalo al final del curso lectivo porque ella era la mejor estudiante junto con su hijo y siempre velaba por él, fue cuando Sakura les dijo que ella quería conocer sus ascendencia japonés y conocer el departamento de su madre.

Mala idea porque el primer día conoció a su "supuesto medio-hermano" ese encuentro fue fatal, ambos hermanos se agredieron físicamente, Touya insulto a su madre y la llamo bastarda y Sakura le dio una patada en medio de las piernas de las iras, que vino la policía del lugar, pasaron una noche en la comisaria ambos salieron pero se odiaban.

Fujitaka conoció a Sakura ese día y la impresión que se llevo fue tan fuerte que sufrió un infarto, su "supuesta hija" era idéntica a su última esposa.

Masaki también se quedo perplejo, pero ambos se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa: Sakura Kinomoto no era como su madre de carácter suave que se dejaba llevar, Sakura les reclamo por haber abandonado a su madre a su suerte.

Les dejo saber que nunca había odiado tanto alguien como los odiaba a ellos y para ella era una Kinomoto, no necesitaba del apellido Amamiya, los maldijo y no accedio a ninguna de sus peticiones, no se hizo las pruebas de ADN que querían.

Para Sakura sus padres eran los Hiragizawa y regreso a Londres, pero cada dos años regresaba a Tokio, claro que por lo general lo hacía con Eriol que luego se convirtió en su esposo, porque había ido un par de veces solas y siempre terminaba de la misma forma y a medida que Sakura se iba haciendo más fuerte su hermano no se metía con ella pero las miradas frías se mantenían, en todo esos encuentros Sakura no supo que tenía un segundo hermano.

Touya recordó y le conto todo esto a Tomoyo, ella noto su frustración, sabía que ese odio era injustificado que culpa tenia la "supuesta hermana" de lo que habían hecho sus padres.

Tomoyo tomo la iniciativa de besar castamente a su novio y fue un aliciente que le permitió bajar su ira y transfórmala en deseo, Touya bajo por el cuello de Tomoyo y se tomo su tiempo en aspirar su olor y familiarizarse con sus reacciones, fue despacho bajando por sus pecho y sobre la tela los beso sin prisa sacándole a Tomoyo suaves suspiros.

Siguio besando por encima de la tela y fue cuando acostó a su novia suavemente sobre el sofá y en todo momento no dejo de mirarla mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la falda.

Los nervios de Tomoyo iban quedando poco a poco a un lado, el toque suave pero firme de su novio le daba confianza, sabía que la primera vez para ella y quizás sus primeros encuentros iban a ser doloroso e incómodo para ella pero tenía confianza que su novio la haría experimentar tal placer que el dolor sería justificado, así que se dejo llevar.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su novio había bajado su prenda intima y se centro en olEr/soplar y cuando saco su lengua áspera y la unió a sus pliegues le envió una cadena de sensaciones y emociones que Tomoyo se estremeció completamente a su tacto.

Sus suaves lamidas la estaban llevando al cielo, suspiro de placer y se mordió sus finos labios para ahogar el gemido sonoro que amenazaba en salir de su garganta.

Touya tenía enterrada su cabeza en medio de las piernas de su "novia" cuando escucho los gritos de su media-hermana se sobresalto.

Su novia se quedo perpleja parecía que iba a derribar la puerta.

Solo escucharon que dijeron con enojo pero esta vez en japonés con acento ingles:

-MALDITO AMAMIYA ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA AHORA-

-Mierd#$%&…..Touya se levanto abruptamente del lugar y abrio la puerta con furia y antes que dijera lo unico que vio fue el PUÑO que Sakura estrello contra su cara.

Se sorprendió su "media-hermana" había crecido tanto y ahora esta tan fuerte como el y fue cuando le dijo:

-Hija de…-AHGGGGG-Sakura lo pateo, ella estaba furiosa, Tomoyo grito fue ahí cuando ella paro y se dio cuenta que tenían compañía a ver la prenda intima de Tomoyo en el piso que Sakura siguio con la mirada sonrió burlonamente y se separo de la pareja porque Tomoyo se acerco a su novio y se apresuro ayudarlo.

Touya la miro con furia y le dijo:

-¿Qué diablos haces tu aquí?-

-**Eso deberia decir yo, que diablos haces tu en mi "pent-house"-** Contesto Sakura con furia, cuando ella estaba enojada no podía hablar japonés así que contestaba en ingles, después de todo esa era su lengua natal.

Touya se burlo y sin él saber le hecho sal a la herida:

***Risas*** Adivino estas acá o porque te peleaste con tu "querido maridito" por alguna de sus infidelidades o es que finalmente se termino al farsa de lo que es tu matrimonio-

-Touya!- Exclamo Tomoyo alarmada, le parecía increíble que su novio sea tan cruel con su hermana o media hermana y fue cuando vio con terror que Sakura sonrió sarcásticamente y dijo pero en japones arrastrando las palabras:

-Era solo cuestión de tiempo que mi matrimonio fracase después de todo no tengo tus habilidades para seducir a los hombres, lástima que no me hayas enseñado tus "TACTICAS" hermanito"- Recalco la palabra "hermanito" con desprecio.

Sakura sabía que no debía ser cruel pero el se lo busco.

Touya la miro con odio y se quedo estupefacto.

Tomoyo la miro con horror y dijo:

-¿Cómo que….

Sakura río abiertamente, ella estaba herida no tenían por qué ser cruel con ella no en ese momento y fue cuando le devolvió los comentarios ponzoñosos a Touya y le dijo a su novia:

-¿Es que acaso el no te contado de sus prácticas homosexuales?, hasta donde sabía "nissan" (Arrastro la palabra) es GAY-

-ESO ES MENTIRA NO SOY GAY-

-**¿En serio?, eso no fue lo que dice YUE-**

**-**Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no eres quien para juzgarme-

-¿Qué?-Dijo Tomoyo

-Mi amor luego te explico-

***Risas*** ¿Mi amor? ****Risas*** -Oh ya entiendo ahora eres bisexual ¿Cómo así POR MODA O POR EXPERIMENTAR?-

-CALLATE-

-Me voy, yo…..-Tomoyo estaba perpleja esa aclaración entre estos hermanos la dejo sin palabras.

-Haces bien, este hombre no vale la pena-Dijo Sakura con maldad

Tomoyo empezó a sollozar en silencio, Sakura sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pero la ignoro no quería ser mala con la joven pero odiaba a su medio-hermano y si ella estaba con él, entonces también la odiaba.

Tomoyo salió del lugar corriendo, Touya detrás de ella gritando, no la alcanzo porque le ascensor se cerró justo en ese momento y regreso envuelto una furia, lo que no espero es que al llegar al portal de la puerta su "media-hermana" le cerrara la puerta en la cara y le rompiera la nariz.

Toco esa puerta furioso pero no la podía abrir.

Era oficial odiaba a su "media-hermana".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Hong-Kong/China*****

**-Mansión Li-**

Shoaran Li y su hombre de confianza Wei Wang estaban teniendo un mal momento.

Hien e Ieran Li se habían enterado que Shoaran había asignado el proyecto de la remodelación y la construcción de las nuevas oficina de la Corporación Li en Londres a Terada.

Estaban furiosos porque su hijo no solo los había engañado sino que había ayudado a su prima y al futuro esposo de ella.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas tomado una decisión tan importante basada en un tema personal?-dijo Hien con malestar.

-Fue mi mejor decisión-

-Eso no es verdad-

-¿Madre, cuestiona mis decisiones?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué?-

-Eriol Hiragizawa esta mañana nos presento una queja formal y exigen una indemnización por el 100% de todos los materiales que gastaron en el proyecto y como si fuera poco nos agregaron un 30% sobre la base del contrato que perdieron, nos llego esta notificación a través de la embajada inglesa, tenemos que reunirnos con nuestros abogados en estos días-

-¿Qué?, pero si les pague la multa-Dijo con exasperación Shoaran.

-IDIOTA acaso no leíste los anexos del famoso "pre-contrato", el negocio al hacerlo fue a nivel internacional a atreves de las Cámaras de Comercio de nuestro país tiene otro tratamiento que hacer negocios con proveedores locales los ingleses trabajaron 6 meses en el proyectos nos toca reconocer una cifra de USD135'000.000,00 en total-

-¿Qué?-

-Eres un completo incompetente, como se te ocurre cancelar un contrato que ya estaba firmado-

-No había firmado un contrato, fue un "pre-contrato"-

-Un "pre-contrato" en términos legales no existe, lo que firmaste fue una carta de compromiso comprometiendo que la Corporación Li iba tomar la obra, ellos financiaron el 75% de la obra-Recalco con molestia Ieran.

-Mierd#$%&&…

-No tienes idea de cómo son los ingleses a la hora de negociar-Dijo Ieran en un tono lleno de reproche.

-Iré a Inglaterra a ver al sujeto y hablaremos como hombres-

-Eso no es posible-Dijo Hien

-¿Cómo así?-

-Los abogados del sujeto fueron claros ya que el dueño de la Corporación Li no les dio la cara cuando ellos estuvieron en Hong Kong al romper el contrato, el no le interesa verte, nos debemos entender con sus abogados-

-¿Quién diablos se cree este sujeto?-

-Esa en su derecho, nosotros hubiéramos hecho lo mismo si ellos hubieran incumplido con su parte-

-Mied#$&/-Este tipo es….-

-La peor parte, el tipo se nos vino con todo ¿Tienes idea del efecto negativo que tiene para nuestra empresa?, nuestros proveedores ingleses pensaran dos veces antes de hacer negocios con nosotros-Dijo Ieran

-¿Quiero sabes donde esta ese sujeto?-Dijo Shoaran con calma.

-Hay un rumor-Dijo Hien con calma.

-¿Cuál?-

-Tiene problemas a nivel personal, su esposa lo dejo-

-¿Así?-Dijo con interés Shaoran.

-Su mujer era la clave para sus negocios, hay rumores que el le fue infiel de nuevo y su mujer se canso y lo dejo-

-Bien por ella-Dijo Shoaran disimulando su alegría, al menos una buena noticia entre las malas.

-No es tan fácil-Dijo Ieran

-No entiendo-

-Los hombres somos idiotas cuando tenemos a una mujer no la valoramos cuando no la tenemos estamos detrás de ella, el idiota este se dio cuenta todo lo que perdió cuando su mujer lo dejo y detuvo los tramites del divorcio, la fue a buscar a Japón-

-¿QUE?-

-¿Tu porque te exaltas?-Pregunto Ieran

-Porque si él se va demorar en regresar a Londres, va ser mas difícil resolver el tema, ¿Saben donde esta?-

-Tokio/Japón, su esposa tiene familiares ahí, la verdad no, los secretos de esta familias son …-Hien se calló como le iba explicar que la vida de la esposa de Eriol Hiragizawa era un completo enredo.

-Entonces deberías ir a Tokio hablar con la "pareja Hiragizawa"-Dijo Shoaran en un tono serio.

Hien/Ieran se miraron sin comprender y ambos dijeron:

-No-

-¿Cómo que no?-

-No se que tengas en mente hijo, pero ya has hecho sufiente-Dijo Hien.

-Nosotros nos encargamos-Dijo Ieran

-NO, yo voy a Tokio arreglar este problema, Wei-

-Si joven Shaoran-

-Prepara todo salimos esta noche-

-¿Cuál es la prisa?-Dijo Ieran

-Ni siquiera nos hemos reunido con los abogados-Dijo Hien

-Voy a mi pent-house por mis documentos, tienen dos horas para reunir a la gente-Impartio la orden en un tono frio Shoaran.

Hien/Ieran incluso el mismo Wei se quedaron perplejo con esa reaccion algo "impulsiva" del joven heredero de la dinastía Li.

Pero pensaron que por la cifra del perjuicio económico debían moverse rápido para apelar a la corte de arbitraje pero si podían llegar a un acuerdo con Los Hiragizawa iba ser mejor para ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio/Japón*****

Mientras Sakura tomaba un largo baño para quitarse las malas vibras como ella le decía cuando estaba enojada, Touya había llegado a su pent-house pero al abrir la puerta su hermano salía de el y le pregunto:

-¿Qué te paso hermanito?-Decía con burla Ariel al ver a su gemelo con la nariz rota, eso era nuevo.

-Esa …mierd"#$% me duele, esa estúpida mujer me cerró la puerta en cara me rompió la nariz-

***Risas***-Wow así que la hermanita EVIL está de vuelta ¿Cómo así?-

-¿Y yo que se? NO ME PREGUNTES-

-¿Cómo es?, hablo físicamente-

-Es la mujer más horrible del planeta- Declaro Touya con odio.

Ariel dio una carcajada sonora su hermano realmente odiaba a su media-hermana mejor se apresto ayudar a su hermano.

Ariel conocía a su media hermana por fotos y sabía que "HORRIBLE" no era. No por nada la llamaban la "Diosa de las pasarelas" o la "Diosa de Midas".

Pocos minutos después el no se quiso quedar con las ganas de conocer a su "hermanita" , había escuchados historia de ellas, de su vida de soltera y casada y tenía muchas ganas de conocerla pero nunca se le dio el tiempo y la oportunidad de hacerlo así que subio por las escaleras al piso superior y toco la puerta con calma manteniendo la distancia.

Sakura había salido del baño y se puso una corta Yukata iba a vestirse para salir del lugar necesitaba aire fresco cuando tocaron el timbre y eso le parecio raro, sabía que no podía ser Touya su hermano era tosco para tocar la puerta.

Ella abrió la puerta con calma ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de ver por el ojo mágico de la puerta.

Abrió los ojos con asombro.

Sus neuronas de bloquearon.

Esto era irreal.

Sakura se quedo perpleja el hombre que estaba frente a ella era idéntico a Touya pero ella sabía que no era él y dijo esta vez en ingles porque no podía pensar en japonés cuando tenía iras o la sorprendían, sus neuronas se bloquearon y dijo:

**-¿Quién diablos eres tú?-**

**Risas***-**¿Te diste cuenta que no soy Touya?, es la primera vez que alguien se da cuenta que no soy Touya siempre nos confunden-**Dijo Ariel con diversión, le contesto en ingles sin problema alguno.

**-Ese maldito ...tiene un gemelo... ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía de eso?-** Dijo Sakura con asombro ya bastante malo era tener un medio-hermano EVIL como que para que ahora la agreguen a otro.

**-"**_**Esto ya era mala suerte/Karma/brujería/vudú**_** .**..Fue lo primero que pensó Sakura con desesperación.

Ariel noto las expresiones de asombro de su media-hermana y rompió a reír y le dijo en un tono alegre para su malestar:

**-Si eres tal como me dijo nissan, no me piensas dar un abrazo a tu amado hermano mayor, hermanita-**

**-No, tu haz de ser la otra parte maligna de Touya, no quiero ningún Amamiya cerca de mí, ya bastante malo es tener que soportar a Touya como vecino, como para tolerar a otro gemelo malvado-**

**-Eso no va ser posible hermanita- **Decía Ariel con diversión, realmente su media-hermana no era para nada como su hermano gemelo la había descrito.

**-¿Cómo así?-**

**-Porque desde ahora viviré en tu mismo departamento-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿Es que acaso nissan no te dijo, el departamento es de los tres así que ahora vamos a vivir los tres juntos?-** Propuso Ariel en un tono divertido, no era cierto que iban a vivir juntos pero su "hermanita" no tenía porque saber esa parte.

**¿Qué? - **Era oficial Sakura quería darse contra la puerta.

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y cerro la puerta pero Ariel venía preparado para eso y puso el pie entre la puerta y la pared y la abrió y vio la cara de reproche de su hermana y la dijo:

**-Siempre quiste tener una hermanita a quien molestar, tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien-**

Ariel sorprendió a Sakura cuando abrió la puerta de golpe y se le vino encima y le dio un abrazo de oso y la despeino.

**-Suéltame, no me despeines-**

Sakura se soltó de el y le dijo con reproche:

**-Ahora no tengo un "medio-nissan" Evil sino que tengo una psicópata y acosador ¿Es que no puedo tener al menos "medio-hermanos" NORMALES?-**Dijo Sakura con frustración.

*****Risas Sonoras*** **Ariel se reía y dijo esta vez en japonés:

-Mi pequeña imouto, los medio-hermano no existen legalmente hablando, somos hermanos, anda vamos hacer los hermanitos ejemplos hacen, tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar-

-Ándate-

-No-

-Cómo quieras pero mantente lejos y no me acoses-

-Ya regreso, cámbiate, ponte ropa cómoda porque vamos a salir, de prefernecia pantalon a y nada descubierto soy un "nissan" muy celoso y posesivo-

-Yo no pienso salir contigo-

-Oh pero yo si hermanita-Dijo Ariel mientras la planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Sakura que se la dejo roja y de paso sorda con el sonido ruidoso del beso.

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada y Ariel salió del lugar silbando.

Era momento de considerar hacerse ese examen de ADN y demostrarles a ese par de demonios que tenía por "supuestos medios-hermanos", que ella no era una Amamiya.

Se apresuro a cerrar la puerta cuando escucho que su "supuesto hermano" le grito en ingles de forma divertida:

**-NO TE DEMORES, SUBO EN 10 MINUTOS, CHAUS HERMANITA !-**

Sakura azoto la puerta.

Era oficial estaba enojada y solo pudo decir en voz alta:

**-Maldita sea que mala suerte tengo con los hombres-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**5.- Me siento generosa hoy día (Si cosa rara) les lanzo uno de mis mini-mega avances, recuerden que este es un mini-fanfic. **

*****Pocas días después*****

Tomoyo estaba asustada su primer desfile del año arruinado, no podía creer que su modelo principal Kaho se haya agarrado a golpes como una mujer del bajo mundo, que culpa tenía Leonor (otra de las modelos) de ser pretendida por Ariel A.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno el que tengas pésimo gusto para los hombres no es cosa mía, pero no tengo ningún problema en recorrer la pasarela como en los viejos tiempos-Dijo Sakura en son de burla mientras Touya la fulminaba con la mirada y Ariel se moría de la risa.

-¿Me vas ayudar?-Dijo con recelo y asombro Tomoyo.

Touya la miro con desconcierto pero no dijo nada si alguien podía ayudar a su novia del desastre era su "odiosa media-hermana" asi que se mordio la lengua para no decir nada contraproducente.

-Oh si elevare tu nivel a otro status-

-¿Cómo así?-

Sakura sonrío con la mirada de forma maliciosa mientras mostraba una mirada picara.

Incluso sus hermanos se alarmaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo se quedo perpleja cuando Sakura la dijo que iba a elevar el nivel de su desfile lo entendió, sus modelos eran amateurs, Sakura demostró porque una vez fue la reina de las pasarela.

Ese desfile era un completo éxito, los fotógrafos se dieron un festín en tomar todas las fotos posible de ella el rumor se extendió en el lugar:

**_Esmeralda regresaba a las pasarelas._**

A pesar que todos tenían sus ojos en la hermosa mujer que desfilada, dos hombres se fulminaban con la mirada.

A Eriol siempre le fascino ver a su mujer desfilar, pero noto la mirada intensa del hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos color ámbar y lo miro seriamente y pensó:

_**-"¿Quién diablo es este sujeto que me mira con odio?"-**_

Shoaran por su lado vio con fascinación el desfile, esa mujer debía ser suya como sea pero inmediatamente identifico al descarado de su esposo en medio de los hombres del público y pensó internamente mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada**: **

_-"Ella es mía ni pienses que te la voy a dejar, tu ya perdiste tu tiempo"-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-**WTF...Mierd$%&& ...que diablos comi.../**BRRBRRRRR/...

-Sakurita abre la puerta-

-**Vete Ariel, me siento .../Brrrrr...**

**-¿Estas vomitando?, ¿Estas enferma?-**

-Brrrsrrrsr...

Sakura salio del baño completamente pálida y le dijo con odio a su hermano:

-Esto es culpa tuya te dije que no como cosas dulce me caen mal-

-OYE todos comimos el pastel de CHOCOLATE que hice y a ninguno nos hizo daño tu eres...Ariel no pudo continuar porque su hermana regreso a vomitar y tuvo que salir porque el olor fue asqueroso.

**¿Qué tal me está quedando la historia con los mini-mega-avances?***Risas*****

**6.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía / Gracias por leer.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22.**


	11. ¿Quién entiende a los hombres?

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En esta ocasión las letras en negritas van a ser frases en otro idioma: INGLES-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario del Facebook.**

**Se encuentran Fotos/Videos/Documentales de los que hago de referencia en mis capítulos.**

**-Consecuencias-**

**-Capítulo XI-**

**-¿Quién entiende a los hombres?-**

**-Tokio/Japón-**

No había pasado ni cinco minutos desde que Ariel salió de su pent-house para que Sakura recibiera la vista nada "agradable de su supuesto padre/abuelo".

Ni se tomo la molestia de dejarlos pasar y pregunto de forma arisca:

**-¿Qué quieren?-**

**-**Buenos días Sakura, no se si te han enseñado pero primero se saluda a los mayores con respeto-Dijo Masaki en japonés en un tono frío.

-Hemos venido en paz Sakura-Dijo Fujitaka con cautela.

-**Primero el respeto es algo que se gana "AMAMIYA" y para ustedes soy "KINOMOTO" y no son bienvenidos-**

Sakura les iba a tirar la puerta en su cara, cuando su abuelo puso la mano en ella (La puerta y la detuvo) / Tanto el como su hijo medía 1.90Mtrs.

Eran hombres fuertes y robustos.

Sakura los miro con odio, ella no se explicaba pero a los hombres Amamiya sacaban lo peor de ella ya se estaba hartando de esta situación y les dijo en un tono mortal:

-**Quiero que se vayan-**

**-NO-**Dijeron al unisonó ambos hombres.

**-¿Qué QUIEREN?-**

-1RO. Deja de hablar en ingles, sabemos que puedes hablar japonés, 2DO. Queremos hablar contigo, no se los motivos de verte acá en Tokio pero tu presencia nos causa ciertos problemas y hay ciertas reglas…...Masaki no pudo decir nada porque Sakura ingreso a su pent-house dejándole con la palabra en la boca y ambos se miraron con desconcierto y al regresar Sakura salió con un bate de beisbol y le dijo:

**-MI CASA MI REGLAS, NO ME IMPORTARIA PARTIRLES LAS CABEZAS Y SALIR DE USTEDES DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS-**

Ambos hombres no esperaron tal amenaza por la joven.

**-SE VAN AHORA O LOS SACOS- **Sakura estaba gritando fue justo cuando llego Ariel quien venía con Touya y si bien este último quería arrastrar a su "supuesta media-hermana" sabía que con ella no se juega, ya había tenido una muestra de lo que era capaz de hacerles.

Ariel esta vez se puso serio y dijo:

-Abuelo, papá mejor dejamos sola a Sakura-

Los cuatro hombres miraron a la joven que les mostraba la misma aura negra propio de los Amamiya y Masaki dijo esta vez en ingles:

**-Puede que tengas la belleza de tu madre pero carácter es de una Amamiya-**

**-FUERA-**

Sakura azoto la puerta en la cara de ellos y lanzo el bate en frustración odiaba a esos hombres porque fueron los causante que su madre enfermara y muriera.

Nunca Sakura se hizo mayor problema por su familia paterna porque no eran de su agrado pero cada vez que venía a Japón ellos insistían en las pruebas de ADN y Touya la fastidiaba que finalmente toleraba pocos días en Tokio.

Estaba considerando seriamente en vender el departamento e irse a otra cuidad.

Ella vino a pensar que iba ser con su vida no a meterse en problemas "familiares".

Le empezó a doler la cabeza por lo que decidió tomar un largo baño, tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Londres/Inglaterra*****

Eriol estaba organizando su viaje a Tokio si bien quería darle algunos día para que su esposa se comunique con el, sabía que Sakura posiblemente iba estar lidiando con los problemas de su familia paterna.

Tramito la denuncia ante la embajada china en Londres por el incumplimiento del contrato de la Corporación Li, el tenía todas las de ganar porque era el perjudicado.

Tramito dejar un reemplazo en la escuela donde daba clases, en este momento no tenía cabeza para hacer exámenes ni calificar notas.

Quería llegar a un acuerdo con su esposa, no le convenía terminar con malas con Sakura, su plan era simple podía convencerla de que se separen en buenos términos pero que ella regrese a Londres y que trabaje con el.

Quizás su matrimonio haya terminado pero a nivel laboral ellos eran dupla imparable no le convenía perder a su socia, amiga y confidente.

Incluso hasta con un poco de suerte su matrimonio quizás se podía rescatar después de todo no era la primera vez que pasaban por algo así, aunque era la primera vez que Sakura lo dejaba y eso si le daba algo de temor, conocía bien a su esposa como para saber que llego a su limite, lamentablemente Sakura era el tipo de mujer que cuando decía NO VA MAS, ella se retiraba del juego y no cedía.

No era por capricho sino que era el momento de dar vuelta a la siguiente hoja.

Eriol se puso a pensar ahora que se vio solo sin su esposa:

-¿Amaba o no a Nakuru?-

-¿Era amor o era ilusión?-

Estaba confundido.

Se le hacía raro no tener a Sakura más con el.

Lo mejor era ir a Tokio y aclarar las cosas con su esposa, después de todo ella siempre lo apoyo de forma incondicional las cosas no tenía porque ser diferentes ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Hong Kong-China*****

Shoaran Li por primera vez en años estaba completamente distraído no puso atención a lo que decía los abogados de su firma.

No era obsesión pero el no se explicaba la necesidad de verla de nuevo.

-Creo que si logran llegar a un acuerdo con el Sr. Hiragizawa sería mejor para ustedes-Dijo Leonel Arika un reconocido abogado de su firma.

-¿Entonces esta confirmado que esta en Tokio?-Pregunto Hien.

-No lo sabemos-Dijo Elianora Iwa una de las mujeres, abogada de la firma quien era socia de Leonel.

-Hijo finalmente ¿A dónde vamos Londres o Tokio?-

-Ustedes vayan a Londres y yo iré a Tokio, así cubrimos ambos puntos-Dijo Shoaran con firmeza.

-¿Cómo así?-Pregunto Ieran.

-Tratare de ubicar a su esposa, si consigo hablar con ella quizás la convenza que hable con su marido-Dijo Shoaran en un tono firme tratando de ocultar la verdadera intención detrás de esa frase.

-Creo que es una buena idea-Dijo Hien.

-Por favor responsan ustedes a los abogados del Sr. Hiragizawa, que vamos acogernos al "arbitraje internacional" para revisar el caso, así ganamos tiempo-Dijo Ieran en un tono firme.

La reunión siguió por varias horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tokio-Japón*****

Mientras Sakura tomaba un largo baño de burbujas se pregunto una y otra vez:

**-Maldita sea ¿Quien entiende a los hombres?, porque a mi me tocan los peores-** Sakura hablaba frustrada por su familia paterna.

Sakura estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Ariel había ingresado al baño y le dijo en ingles algo enojado:

**-Fuiste completamente altanera-**

**-¿Qué diablos haces acá?, es que acaso no puedo tomar un baño tranquila-**

**-No te preocupes las burbujas cubren todo, además no serás la primera ni la ultima mujer que vea desnuda, no tienes nada que no haya visto-**

Sakura miro Ariel con asombro y rompió a reír, ese "hermano" era una tanto raro.

Ariel la miro con reproche y le dijo:

**-¿Terminaste?-**

**-Ariel ¿Qué quieres?-**

**-Mi papá y abuelo tienen una propuesta que hacerte-**

**-No me interesa-**

**-Debería porque según los resultados del ADN puedes conseguir tu paz y libertad de nosotros-**

**-No entiendo-**

**-Si te haces la prueba de ADN y resulta que no eres nuestra hermana y por ende hija de mi papito-**

**-Estas dando vueltas se directo Ariel-**

**-Vaya que carácter, si no eres una de nosotros te dejamos en paz, te damos las escrituras del pent-house a tu nombre y te indemnizamos nada menos que con USD10'000.000,00 es una excelente oferta-**

**-Me importa muy poco el dinero-**

**-Lo se, pero Touya prometió no fastidiarte mas y esta parte te va gustar, nos mudaremos del edificio para que no tengas que vernos y te dejaremos en paz-**

**-¿Es en serio?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿En que tiempo están los resultados?-**

**-En promedio 15 días podemos tenernos en menor tiempo pero no tenemos prisa con el tema mientras tanto haremos una tregua temporal ¿Qué dices?-**

**-Déjame pensarlo-**

**-¿Ahora te tengo una propuesta por si quieres ser una Amamiya?-**Dijo Ariel en son de burla solo para molestarla.

Sakura no se molesto en contestarle y Ariel le dijo con diversión:

-**Te puedes casar conmigo y asunto arreglado-**

**-FUERA-**

*****Risas Sonoras***-Sabía que te ibas enojar, vamos hermanita ¿No tienes sentido del humor?-**

**-FUERA/SAL DE AQUÍ-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

No es que Sakura no quería hacerse las pruebas, ella no necesitaba pruebas para saber que los Amamiya eran su familia paterna.

En los diario de su madre estaba la historia de cómo había sido su vida, nunca encontró nada de amantes ni otro hombres que no sea su padre.

La manera como le dolió su abandono y su desconfianza hacía que Sakura se muestroba reacia a desenterrar ese pasado, ella sabía ser una Amamiya era un problema en todo el sentido dela palabra.

Ella solo estaba de paso en Tokio, no necesitaba de su familia paterna, ella ya tuvo una familia Los Hiragizawa.

Tuvo un matrimonio pero fracaso podía volver empezar, quizás en otra cuidad en otro país.

Iba bajando para caminar un poco cuando al cerrar el ascensor recordó:

_-Jadeos/Gemidos en un ascensor ella con un tipo de cabellos castaños ojos ámbar-_

_**-"¿Qué diablos fue eso?"-**_

Al abrir las puertas del ascensor se topo justamente con Ariel y este le dijo:

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?-

-No me vas a dejar en paz ¿Verdad?-

-No, seré tu sombra me pegare a ti como una sanguijuela hasta que te hagas las pruebas-

-Si me las hago ¿Me dejaras en paz?-

-Palabra de niño Scout-

Sakura lo miro con recelo y le dijo:

-Bien, lo haremos mañana, voy a dar una vuelta-

-Te acompaño-

-NO-

-Vamos es mejor caminar entre dos que andar solo-

-Aléjate-

-No-

-Mantén la distancia Ariel-

-No-

Sakura ya empezaba a molestarte y su hermano tenía la pésima costumbre de silbar y le dijo:

-Si te dejo caminar a mi lado ¿Te callas?-

-Si-

Sakura suspiro con frustración y le dijo:

-No quiero que me preguntes nada, te mantendrás callado-

Ariel sonrío y guardo silencio por 10 segundos contados por reloj y le dijo:

-¿Te gusta el chocolate? porque a mi me fascina-

-NO ME GUSTA y has silencio-

-¿Qué te gusta?

Sakura miro con reproche Ariel y lo supo cuando vio su sonrisa burlona el no la iba dejar en paz y le dijo:

-¿No deberías estar trabajando?-

-No, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer-

Sakura lo miro sin entender y Ariel dijo en un tono divertido:

-Acosar a mi hermana es una buen inicio, te dije que siempre quise tener una hermana para hacerle maldades…..

Sakura lo miro con reproche, se supone que los hombres no "hablan por iniciativa propia" pero a ella le toco un hermano parlanchín.

Tenía todas las ganas de salir corriendo pero sabía que si lo hacía su "nissan" iba salir detrás de ella.

Ahora Sakura estaba en un dilema:

-¿Cómo se sacaba el parlanchín y molesto de su hermano de encima?-

Era oficial Sakura se preguntaba una y otra vez:

**_-"¿Quién entiende a los hombres?"-_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- Este fue más un CP de relleno lo necesito para prepara los encuentros que se vienen: **

**Sakurita va estar en un dilema ***Risas*** Su esposo viene por ella pero al mismo tiempo se va encontrar de frente con el hombre con el que tuvo su "ultima aventura" la incógnita será : ¿Lo reconocerá? Recuerden ella estaba ebria./ No pierdan el siguiente CP por esta vía y por el mismo canal. **

**5.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía / Gracias por leer.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22.**


	12. Sorpresa por cuatro

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En esta ocasión las letras en negritas van a ser frases en otro idioma: INGLES-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario del Facebook.**

**Se encuentran Fotos/Videos/Documentales de los que hago de referencia en mis capítulos.**

**-Consecuencias-**

**-Capítulo XII-**

**-Sorpresa por cuatro-**

*****Pocos días después*****

**-Tokio/Japón-**

Eran menos de las 7:00Am cuando Sakura ya esperaba que su hermano Ariel viniera a molestarla, no sabía cómo se las ingeniaba para ingresar a su pent-house, así ella pusiera los muebles que contra la puerta, Ariel era sumamente escurridizo.

Esta vez lo esperaba con un bate negro que tenía el nombre de Ariel Amamiya expreso lo había mandado a tallar con el debido a todo lo que le había hecho en estos días:

El 1er día Sakura se despertó asustada por el reloj despertador que Ariel le puso en el oído sonó a las 3:59Am.

Fuera de los diferentes relojes que puso en todo el pent-house de con 1 minuto de diferencia.

Fueron 12 relojes total que Sakura destrozo con el bate de beisbol y el culpable huyo.

El 2do. Día Sakura se cayó de la cama cuando su hermano le puso a todo volumen:

**NAVHY LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem** a todo volume.

No supo como puso los parlantes en su cuarto cuando ella había cerrado con llave incluso hasta arrastro un mueble hacia la puerta.

Pero Ariel se las ingeniaba para invadir su pent-house.

El 3er día Sakura se levanto a las 4:00Am porque se iba desquitar de lo que la había hecho Ariel ya que ese día se quedo a dormir en su pent-house ingreso a su cuarto sigilosamente cuando un cubo lleno de mermelada de mora le cayó en la cabeza.

Ariel se reía de ella, y Sakura lo miro con reproche iba ir al baño para luego buscar el bate pero su hermano la detuvo por ultimo le tomo una foto completa y luego huyo de la escena del crimen.

Lo peor de todo Sakura nunca había tenido hermanos no sabía cómo desquitarse Ariel siempre estaba un paso adelante.

Lo único bueno es que en esos días no vio a Touya según le conto Ariel había ido a Tomoeda de donde era su "novia" para arreglar el problema que Sakura causo entre ellos.

El 4to día fue peor Sakura no durmió pero Ariel tampoco y se le ocurrió poner una maratón de películas románticas súper que melosas y aburridas al extremo a tal punto que Sakura tipo 2:00Am se quedo dormida del aburrimiento, fue cuando Ariel aprovecho, siempre quiso hacer un experimentó con el cabello de su hermano pero Touya era de cuidado, tomo el hermoso cabello de su hermano y lo corto en partes, y lo pinto con el tinte una parte morado, otro verde y otro lado de color naranja, era un extraño arcoíris, Sakura cuando se levanto le dio un ataque que poco le importo si quedaba en ridículo y tomo el bate y salió corriendo detrás de Ariel quien estaba en medias, boxer y camiseta interior y Sakura estaba en short y en camiseta.

Ariel se reía escandalosamente de las maldades que le hacía a su hermana, claro que ese día si se enojo de verdad, lo hubiera dado con el bate de no ser por la sabia intervención de su papá y Touya que justo llegaba en ese momento. Mientras Fujitaka agarraba a su hija, Touya le quito el bate y y no evito reírse de su hermana por el extraño cabello que Ariel le hizo.

Sakura se abstuvo de golpear a Touya porque su novia (Luego averiguaría como se dio la historia entre ellos) le dijo que lo mejor era cortar el cabello, ella tenía una formula especial para quitarle la pintura.

Fujitaka / Masaki quien venía mas atrás y vio toda la escena después de reír un rato discretamente regañaron severamente Ariel por portarse como un niño y Touya no paraba de reír, lamento haberse perdido esas maldades por parte de Ariel.

Tan solo por ese comentario también recibió un fuerte regaño, después de todos aun no estaba confirmado que ella era uno de ellos, pero el que hubiera accedido hacerse las pruebas fue un gran avance pero Fujitaka nunca se espero que su hijo Ariel molestara tanto a Sakura.

Parecía niños no los adultos que eran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-En el baño de pent-house de Sakura-**

Sakura lloraba en silencio aunque Tomoyo había hecho un buen trabajo ARIEL se había pasado lo quería arrastrar.

-Sakura por favor déjame entrar-

Sakura se miro al espejo por última vez se lavo la cara y le dijo a Tomoyo en un tono frío porque ella estaba enojada:

-Gracias por quitarme por la solución la pintura salió-

-¿Vas a ….

-Me voy a cortar el cabello por completo y más vale cuando regrese Ariel no esté aquí-

Tomoyo tembló ante esta mirada siniestra de la joven y salió detrás de ella si bien le tenía algo de temor no quería quedarse sin cuñado.

-No necesitas venir-

-Disculpa no quiero molestarte es que quizás necesites ayudas si te puedo colaborar ….yo..-

Sakura miro a la joven y le dijo:

-¿Cómo es que una mujer como tu se involucro con un crápula como mi hermano?-Pregunto de frente Sakura.

Tomoyo se sonrojo y mientras iban camino al salón de belleza le conto como conoció a Touya y porque se enamoro de él.

Sakura la miro pero no hizo comentario.

En el salón de belleza la conversación fluyo entre ellas con mayor normalidad porque si algo Sakura y Tomoyo tenían en común era su amor por la moda y los cosméticos ni hablar de las joyas y zapatos eran su debilidad, congeniaron a la perfección.

Atrás quedo la melena larga, atrás quedo lo que le gustaba a su esposo, Sakura a pesar de la travesura de Ariel internamente le dio las gracias porque por su acción ella hizo algo que nunca se animo hacer cortar su cabello y vio que el corte le favoreció mucho, Tomoyo le recomendó

El **estilo**** midi** y regresar a su color de cabello natural, el corte le favoreció mucho, su cuello se veía más estilizado decidió y de compras con su "nueva amiga" eso sí no son antes llamar Ariel era hora del desquite.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Ariel se sorprendió a ver a su hermana el nuevo corte le favoreció pero esta vez no iba solo se le hizo raro que lo llamara así que llevo a Touya como árbitro sabía que era mala idea pero tenía la certeza si su hermana se le venía encima iba estar en problemas y pregunto:

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hermanita?-

-Vamos de compras-

-Me llamaste para eso-Dijo Ariel con reproche ODIABA ir de compras Sakura sonrío satisfecha, mientras Touya la miro con reproche pero dado que su novia estuvo ahí le toco calarse a su "media-hermana" después se iba arreglar con Ariel por eso.

Sakura y Tomoyo no se privaron compraron de todo, la peor parte se la llevaron los gemelos entre cargas las bolsa de las chicas y pero sin duda la peor parte de todo y que más le dolió ARIEL fue pagar todo lo que compro su hermana por las maldades que le hizo.

El problema no era el dinero, el problema fue pasar cerca de 10 horas comprando con ellas, los hermanos querían arrastrar a las chicas pero les toco poner su mejor sonrisa.

Sakura no se privo compro de todo, pero la lencería la dejaron para el día siguiente eso era cosa de chicas, además ella tenía que darle algunos consejitos a su "futura cuñada" como que no se entregue a su hermano hasta después de casarse.

Si Touya era odioso con ella, entonces ella también le iba devolver la cortesía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

Sakura ya se había adaptado a sus "supuestos-hermanos", porque aprendió que cuando estaba Tomoyo, Touya se controlaba, también se la ingenio para frenar sus intentos de seducción lo que frustro mucho y eso era diversión para Sakura e incluso para Ariel porque él la ayudo en varias ocasiones.

Sakura también aprendió los puntos débiles de su hermano Ariel, por ejemplo era un hombre algo coqueto así que Sakura compro una alianza y cuando lo veía con una mujer iba y le plantaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le decía:

_-Mi amor los niños están en la escuela, podemos ponernos al día como me dijiste vámonos a un hotel, ¿Quien es esta Ariel Amamiya?, me estas engañando después de tantos años de matrimonio no te importa que este embarazada de nuestro octavo hijo- _Decía la joven con dramatismo.

Siempre la historia terminaba de la misma forma.

Las futuras víctimas de Ariel le daban una cachetada tan fuerte en la mejilla de el que terminaba con los mejillas rojas.

Sakura huía del lugar porque supuestamente salía llorando pero al final terminaba riéndose.

Claro que la risa se le quitaba cuando veía que Ariel venía detrás de ella.

Era una relación amor-odio-amor que tenía con sus supuestos hermanos.

Solo faltaban pocos días para que les entreguen las pruebas de ADN y comprobar o descartar si Ariel & Touya eran o no sus hermanos pero mientras tanto ya le había agarrado el hilo de cómo desquitarse con ellos.

Ajeno a su diversión y sustos que pasaba Sakura no sabía la tormenta que se aproximaba porque ese día a la misma hora y en el mismo hangar del aeropuerto de Tokio dos aviones aterrizaban de lados opuestos.

El avión privado de la Corporación Li venía desde China. En el Shaoran Li.

El segundo avión privado que aterrizo en el lugar era de la empresa HK Art & Decort S.R.L. En el Eriol Hiragizawa.

Era solo cuestión de días quizás hora para que Sakura este frente al que alguna vez fue su "esposo" aunque todavía lo era porque Eriol no ingreso los papeles y aquel que fue por así decirlo "accidentalmente su amante por una noche o parte de ella".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El norte de Tokio en los Laboratorios Amamiya una conversación particular se llevaba a cabo:

-Dr. Ieka las pruebas de la Familia Amamiya están listas, ¿Cuántas copia debo hacer de los resultados?-

-Tres por favor-

-Listo me retiro-

-Ah espere Dr. Kataru no te olvides anexar las otras pruebas-

-Si las otras muestras coinciden tengo sangre, cabello, saliva, también todo en orden con respecto a la muestra de heces, orina, y el resto de los exámenes-

-¿Y la prueba de embarazo?-

-¿Qué prueba de embarazo?-Pregunto Dr. Kataru, porque al ver sus notas no había ninguna orden.

-Me pediste un examen completo incluí una prueba de embarazo-

-Eso no importa Dr. Ieka-

-¿Seguro?-

Al ver que el joven doctor no respondía Dr. Ieka sonrío y dijo:

-Anéxala porque la joven aparte de ser una Amamiya esta embarazada-

-Oh eso es una excelente noticia, apuesto que el señor Masaki se pondrá muy contento de ser abuelo y bisabuelo al mismo tiempo-

-Si ni hablar del señor Fujitaka, se pondrá muy contento al comprobar que su hija le va dar un nieto o nieta-

Ambos doctores terminaron la platica y pusieron los resultados en los sobre y se dispusieron a llamar a la Familia Amamiya para darle las "novedades" de los exámenes realizados a Sakura Kinomoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- ***Risas*** Pagaría por ver su cara ***Risas***Bien de aquí me pierdo hasta el próximo mes ***Risas malvadas*** ¿Que tal me quedo? ***Risas****

**5.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía / Gracias por leer.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22.**


	13. Firmes decisiones

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En esta ocasión las letras en negritas van a ser frases en otro idioma: INGLES-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario del Facebook.**

**Se encuentran Fotos/Videos/Documentales de los que hago de referencia en mis capítulos.**

**-Consecuencias-**

**-Capítulo XIII-**

**-Firmes decisiones-**

*****Pocos minutos después*****

**-Tokio/Japón-**

En el pent-house de Sakura Kinomoto una reunión improvisada se llevaba a cabos por parte de la novia de Touya Amamiya.

-Sakura por favor asiste al evento de esta tarde, es muy importante para mí-Decía esperanzada Tomoyo.

-La idea de ir a un desfile de moda me trae nostalgia, pero estar en medio de los medios no es de mi agrado, pueden especular mi regreso a las pasarelas y aun no he pensado en eso-

-¿Pero es tan mala la atención?-

-Tomoyo no lo entiendes he sido una mujer de mundo, siempre he sido una "noticia jugosa" para los medios, si ellos me ven sola en Tokio van a especular ¿Por qué mi esposo no esta conmigo?, ¿Cuál es mi relación con la Familia Amamiya?, no sé si me entiendes, quiero un poco de paz y tranquilidad, prefiero ver después el video del desfile-

-Está bien Sakurita, tenía la esperanza de verte entre el público-

-Lo lamento Tomoyo, además va estar el odioso de Touya lo último que quiero es cruzar palabras con él, mejor me quedo en casa-

-Pero si te animas el evento será en el Howard Jhonson, sera completamente gratuito porque es para lanzar mi linea deportiva para el Sport's Fashion Weekend, la vamos inaugurar a las 7:00Pm y la mejor parte mis diseños abren la semana de la moda en Tokio y vienen varios diseñadores que van exponer sus creaciones, la mía es la más sencilla porque empiezo con ropa deportiva, te dejare una entrada VIP por si te animas a ir-

-Ya dije que no Tomoyo por favor no insistas-

-Además me tome el atrevimiento si te animas a ir deje un vestido rojo con los zapatos que te gustan-

Sakura la miro con los ojos entre cerrados no entendía como Tomoyo lo hacía le ponía una mirada poco y mas que iba llorar juntaba sus manos esperanzada y era imposible decirle que no.

***Suspiro con cansancio*** y dijo:

-Si voy eso te va costar-

-Te prometo que seré tu esclava todo una semana, ya se te preparare la cena toda las noches-

-Prefiero otra cosa-

-¿Qué será?-

Sakura sonrío con malicia y Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío y ella le dijo:

-Si voy, quiero que te tomes una semana y me lleves a Tomoeda, quiero conocer esa cuidad de la que tanto hablas-

-¿En serio?-

-Pero hay una condición durante esa semana te mantendrás alejada de Touya, ni hablaras con el-

Tomoyo hizo un puchero y Sakura sonrío divertida y dijo:

-Quiero una semana completa de paz y tranquilidad sin ese par de crápulas-

***Risas***-Pobre de mí, voy extrañar mucho a mi novio-

-¿Tú decides?-

-Está bien amiga entonces cámbiate y te paso viendo en dos horas ¿Te parece?-

-No voy con Ariel y tú llevas a Touya-

-Perfecto amiga te lo agradezco mucho-

Sakura sonrío complacida, era un día importante para su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Hotel Howard Jhonson*****

En la recepción del lugar el ajetreo era único debido que en las próximas horas iba a iniciarse la semana de la moda en Tokio que tenía como cede el hotel, se había reforzado la seguridad del lugar.

Fue así como Eriol H. y Shoaran L. recibieron mientras se registraban en el hotel la invitación al evento.

Ambos se hospedaron en el piso 21 / 25 respectivamente, debido al cansancio del viaje ambos se dispusieron a descansar para al día siguiente buscar sin que ellos lo supieran su "objetivo en común" buscar y encontrarse con: Sakura Kinomoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

La pasarela moderna con pantallas grandes de plasma / Luces / DJ con música eléctro-house , donde el color azul predominaba.

De fondo una voz en ingles hablaba de la música/el mundo del deporte/varios videos se proyectaron al mismo tiempo.

El pre-show dio comienzo a un grupo de personas que ingresaba al escenario con tambores y de fondo del DJ hacía su magia con las mezclas electrónicas.

Era un evento de lujo, las personas estaban de pie, el lugar era amplio daba la sensación de estar en un concierto o en una discoteca una voz se escuchaba que decía por medio de los alta voces:

**BIENVENIDOS A LA SENSACION**

**La firma Daidoji's Fashion Desing presenta su primera colección deportiva para inaugurar: **

**SPORT'S FASHION WEEKEND 2012**

La Familia Amamiya ingresaba al lugar y los medios de comunicación se aprestaron a tomar las fotos.

Personas importantes del medio estaba en el lugar, sin contar con varios huéspedes del hotel.

Pero tras vestidores la historia era otra:

Tomoyo estaba asustada su primer desfile del año arruinado, no podía creer que su modelo principal Kaho se haya agarrado a golpes como una mujer del bajo mundo, que culpa tenía Leonor (otra de las modelos) de ser pretendida por Ariel A.

-¿Que diablo le pasa a ustedes?-Grito Tomoyo / a lo lejos el DJ seguía hablando y animando el lugar en menos de 20 minutos su desfile debía empezar, Tomoyo abría la semana de la moda con su desfile de ropa deportiva.

Tenía 18 Modelos asignadas y 2 modelos heridas porque Leonor una modelo latina que estaba de paso por Japón y que había sido traía con los diseñadores mexicanos se había agarrado a golpes con una modelo japonesa Kaho, ambas tenía una eterna rivalidad, y el culpable detrás de Sakura.

Ariel había salido con ambas en su momento, con Kaho tuvo un romance serio pero ella lo dejo por una propuesta que no pudo descartar fue aceptada para ser la cara principal de VOGUE en Francia con un contrato millonario de tres años, en su ausencia conoció a la modelo de ascendencia latina, el problema de esta relación era que Leonor amaba al modelaje mas que a su novio y no era de quedarse en un país sabían que una relación a distancia era difícil de mantener por lo que optaron por una relación abierta, ambos eran honesto entre ellos, cuando Leonor estaba en Japón buscaba Ariel siempre y cuando el no esté con otra persona.

El trato entre ellos era si Ariel se llegaba enamorar rompería con Leonor o viceversa pero dado lo complejo de sus obligaciones, se llevaban también que no hubo necesidad de otra personas, era una relación rara pero muy practica sobre todo porque Ariel no celaba a Leonor ni viceversa, ahora ella estaba de paso y Ariel aprovecho para estar con ella, Kaho los vio y sintió celos, nunca le agrado la "joven latina" y aprovecho que estaba distraída para agarrarla del pelo y estrellarla contra una de las paredes Leonor que era de por si explosiva quedo algo aturdida y cuando vio que Kaho la había agredido se le fue encima.

Leonor le rompió la nariz a Kaho, su preciosa nariz retocada, que Kaho agarro una estauilla y le rompió la cabeza a Leonor fue cuando la furia de ella se desato y Leonor se le fue con todo a Kaho.

El resultado dos modelos golpeadas y ninguna de las dos podían desfilar.

Ariel se mantuvo al margen porque su hermana lo agarro y le dijo que no se meta, no conocía a las joven que tenía una relación con su hermano pero conocía de referencia a Kaho y nunca le agrado llevaba un tipo de vida extravagante era el tipo de modelo que hacía quedar mal a la profesión.

-OMG ¿Qué voy hacer? -Dijo Tomoyo con desesperación faltaba tan solo 10 minutos y estaba anunciado que Kaho abriría el desfile junto con la modelo latina.

Su novio la abrazo para consolarla entonces Sakura suspiro la miro y ya empezaba a moverse porque a pesar del escándalo la música era muy buena y ya ella se animo y comento:

-Bueno el que tengas pésimo gusto para los hombres no es cosa mía pero no tengo ningún problema en recorrer la pasarela como en los viejos tiempos-Dijo Sakura en son de burla mientras Touya la fulminaba con la mirada y Ariel se moría de la risa, a pesar del mal rato que paso y su preocupación por Leonor a quien se la llevaron al hospital después iría a verla, los comentarios de Sakura eran mordaz y sarcásticos.

-¿Me vas ayudar?-Dijo con recelo y asombro Tomoyo.

Touya la miro con desconcierto pero no dijo nada si alguien podía ayudar a su novia del desastre era su "odiosa media-hermana" así que se mordió la lengua para no decir nada contraproducente.

-Oh si elevare tu nivel a otro status-

-¿Cómo así?-

Sakura sonrío con la mirada de forma maliciosa mientras mostraba una mirada picara.

Incluso sus hermanos se alarmaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Fue cuando el corre corre empezó.

Sakura se desnudo a la velocidad de la luz / era rápida para cambiar de atuendos años de prácticas, para sorpresas de todo tomo Ariel como su ayudante, ingreso al vestidor y Tomoyo le paso el primer atuendo, fueron 3 minutos y ella estuvo lista.

Se alboroto el cabello y dijo:

-Hora de cambiar el maquillaje-

El 1er Atuendo era cerrado pantalón negro / gafas negras / chaqueta / uso un balón deportivo.

El 2do. Atuendo era una camiseta / licra en color azul con negro.

El 3ro. Atuendo era un short blanco corto / bolso negro / chaqueta (Fue el que más le gusto a Sakura por la comodidad)

Tomoyo se quedo perpleja cuando Sakura le dijo que iba a elevar el nivel de su desfile lo entendió, sus modelos eran amateurs, Sakura demostró porque una vez fue la reina de las pasarela.

No era su paso o su altura la que destacaba era sus gestos / su carisma y la mejor parte (Dado que ignoraba su condición) Se dio el lujo de bailar con la música, así como hacer algunas acrobacias que ninguna de las modelos hizo, para ella era simple no por nada fue una de las mejores en gimnasia olímpica de su escuela.

La euforia fue general.

Masaki/Fujitaka estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades acrobáticas de su nieta/hija.

Touya estaba impresionado pero no dijo nada.

Ariel estaba fascinado / que no dudo en grabar el evento con su móvil y tomar varias fotos de su hermana.

Ese desfile era un completo éxito, los fotógrafos se dieron un festín en tomar todas las fotos posible de ella el rumor se extendió en el lugar:

_**Esmeralda regresaba a las pasarelas.**_

A pesar que todos tenían sus ojos en la hermosa mujer que desfilada, dos hombres se fulminaban con la mirada.

A Eriol siempre le fascino ver a su mujer desfilar, pero noto la mirada intensa del hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos color ámbar y lo miro seriamente y pensó:

_**-"¿Quién diablo es este sujeto que me mira con odio?"-**_

Shoaran por su lado vio con fascinación el desfile, esa mujer debía ser suya como sea pero inmediatamente identifico al descarado de su esposo en medio de los hombres del público y pensó internamente mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada**:**

_-"Ella es mía ni pienses que te la voy a dejar, tu ya perdiste tu tiempo"-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Sakura estaba tan cómoda con los zapatos deportivos que decidió no cambiarse y su hermano le pregunto, más bien le grito porque no se escuchaba nada:

-¿Te piensas quedar así?-

-Si Ariel, vamos a bailar-

-WOW hace rato que no lo hago-

-Vamos yo te enseño-

-¿Y los periodistas?-

-Que importa, vamos-

Fue cuando la fiesta se armo porque Ariel / Sakura subieron a una de las plataformas y empezaron a bailar.

Tomoyo estaba feliz su desfile fue una éxito así que no se privo de besar a su novio y le dijo:

-Vamos a bailar-

-Yo no bailo eso Tomoyo-

-Vamos…..Tomoyo estaba tan eufórica que fue imposible decirle que no y arrastro a Touya hasta donde estaba Sakura/Ariel bailando.

Masaki/Fujitaka se mantenía a las expectativas de sus hijos, sobre todo por los medio de comunicación que querían llegar a "Esmeralda" pero la prensa tenía restringido ciertos espacios.

Ajenos a la parejas que bailaban con euforia.

Eriol pensaba con asombro:

_**-"¿Por qué hay dos Touya? / ¿De qué me perdí, mi esposa está bailando con el hermano que la odia?"-**_

Shaoran miraba a Sakura y solo pudo pensar con desdén:

_-"¿Quién diablo es ese sujeto que baila con mi mujer?"-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- ***Risas*** ¿En serio pensaron que me perdería un mes? ***Risas*** Les dije que es un mini-fanfic el final esta próximo según yo. ***Risas*****

**5.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía / Gracias por leer.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22.**


	14. Revelaciones Desastrosas

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En esta ocasión las letras en negritas van a ser frases en otro idioma: INGLES-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario del Facebook.**

**Se encuentran Fotos/Videos/Documentales de los que hago de referencia en mis capítulos.**

**-Consecuencias-**

**-Capítulo XIV-**

**-Revelaciones desastrosas-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

Sakura/Ariel demostraron su gusto por la música Trance-Dance.

Mientras que Tomoyo/Touya fueron asediados por los periodistas del lugar , el padre y abuelo de Touya se acerco a ellos y le dijo:

-Touya por favor trae a Sakura y Ariel al Pent-Housa B4-1 de la sala este del piso 22-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Tu abuelo recibió los resultados de las pruebas de ADN de Sakura-

-¿Cuál es el resultado?-Pregunto con interés Touya.

-Mi padre no abrió el sobre lo hará cuando estemos todos juntos-

-¿Llevo a Tomoyo?-

-Preferible no, porque es un tema un poco delicado-

-Esta bien-

Touya le susurro al oído a su novia que debía ausentarse y fue directo donde su Ariel y Sakura y Touya le grito dado que la música era alta:

-El abuelo y papá quieren hablar con nosotros algo importante-

-¿Qué cosa?-Grito Ariel.

-Baja de la plataforma y tenemos que irnos-

Sakura miro mal a Touya pero ella ignoro su reclamo y Ariel iba ser lo mismo cuando Touya subió a donde estaban ellos y les dijo:

-Los resultados llegaron, el abuelo quiere abrir el sobre frente a nosotros-

Ariel y Sakura intercambiaron miradas y ella le dijo:

-Voy a refrescarme y me cambio de atuendo algo mas apropiado-

-Voy contigo-Dijo Ariel mientras intercambio el número del pent-house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Sakura le pidió a Tomoyo que le prestara algo cómodo y casual para usar dado el calor que tenía esa noche.

Tomoyo hizo algo mejor en su camerino tenía un pie de ducha portátil incorporado, puso a su disposición maquillaje, perfumen, accesorios y entre la ropa que le dio Sakura vio una jumper sexy de estilo casual en color negro no lo pensó dos veces y lo escogió junto con los accesorios y juegos que la harían resaltar.

Debido a que el traje tenía la firma de Tomoyo lo lucio con orgullo.

Iba cerrar su despedida de la Familia Amamiya con estilo, porque a pesar de los diarios de madre cuando Touya le conto sobre el "supuesto amante de su madre" algo que ratifico Masaki ella albergo la esperanza que no fuera una Amamiya y con ese pensamiento positivo salió del lugar no sin antes toparse con la mirada de asombro y de reproche de Ariel quien le dijo:

-Oye Tu! ¿No podías ponerte algo más decente?-

***Risas***

Sakura ignoro el comentario de Ariel y fue directo a Tomoyo y le dijo con malicia y diversión a Tomoyo que estaba de espalda:

-Tomoyo ¿Qué tal me veo?-

-OMG había desechado ese modelo, porque a ninguna de mis modelo le quedaba por Kami-sama te ves hot/sexy eres una diosa-

-Dime algo que no sepa-Dijo con toda vanidad Sakura.

-Si si si ya nos quedo claro que eres una diosa "INDECENTE" diría yo, luego que veamos esos resultados te cambias-

-Si claro como que si eso fuera pasar-

-Vámonos-Dijo Ariel con reproche.

Sakura y Tomoyo cruzaron miradas divertidas y se alejaron del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura iba del brazo de Ariel quien tenía el ceño fruncido e iba reclamándole por el sugestivo atuendo que ella usaba y mas ira le daba que ella se detenía porque los periodistas querían entrevistarla o tomar fotos de ella.

Dos hombres miraban a la pareja con el ceño fruncido.

Eriol se apresuro a seguir a su esposa y Shoaran hizo lo mismo solo que el mantuvo la distancia prudencial de la pareja y del esposo de la joven mujer.

Shoaran Li quería aprovechar la oportunidad de verla sola para poder hablar con ella, lo que no sabía era que su esposo tenía la misma intención.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Masaki había ordenado una fuente para picar así como bebidas, tanto el cómo su hijo compartían el gusto por el Wisky añejado de 12 años.

Touya ingreso primero y aviso que Ariel y Sakura venían en pocos minutos y en efecto así fue.

Los gemelos se inclinaron por una copa de brandy.

Sakura opto por una copa de Martini seco.

Ariel que tenía debilidad por las cosas dulces no se privo de comer las pequeñas tartas de chocolates que había en la mini-fuente.

Ariel comía y le daba a Sakura quien a pesar de sus reproches termino comiendo varios postres y dulces de chocolates a pesar que no le gustaba el chocolate y pregunto finalmente:

-¿Cuál es el resultado?-

-No hemos abierto el sobre, ¿Quieres hacer los honores?-

-No Amamiya (Masaki) abre el sobre y terminemos con esto-

Masaki abrió el sobre y lo leyó cuando dijo en voz alto:

**-Resultado de ADN compatibilidad en un 99.7%, resultado: POSITIVO-**

Sakura que estaba tomando en ese momento un sorbo de su bebida se atoro.

Empezó a toser que Ariel tuvo que darle pequeñas palmaditas en el espalda y ella dijo con reproche:

-Eso no es cierto, déjame ver eso-

Sakura frunció el ceño era oficial estaba molesta no podía creer que después de 27 años de abandono ahora resulta que si tenía familia paterna, los miro con reproche y dijo:

-Me voy-

-Espera hija hay mas- Dijo Fujitaka con asombro.

El abrió el resto de resultados y vio la prueba de embarazo de su hija.

Sakura fruncio el ceño y contesto de mala manera:

-No me digas hija, mi padre es Heriel Hiragizawa, me voy-

-No, espera Sakura cálmate en tu estado no es bueno enojarse-Decía su padre mientras la mostraba los resultados a Masaki y este abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

Ariel y Touya se miraron sin entender ambos tenían emociones encontradas después de todo no todos los días compruebas que tienes una hermana.

-¿Qué mas pasa?-Finalmente pregunto con impaciencia Sakura quien se había levantado molestas y su padre sonrío nerviosamente y dijo:

-Mejor léelo por ti mismo-

-DIABLOS ustedes hacen un drama por todo, presta acá eso-

Sakura estaba fastidiada ser una Amamiya complicaba todo para ella arranco el papel de las manos de su padre y fue cuando abrió los ojos con asombro y leyó en voz alta:

**-Prueba de Embarazo realizad a la paciente Sakura Kinomoto : POSITIVO-**

**Posible tiempo de gestación de 15 a 20 días**

**-¿Qué? ¿Quién PIDIO UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO? , OMG ESTOY EMBARAZADA ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?-**

Sakura se bloqueo tanto que no podía hablar japonés que hablo ingles y de pronto se puso pálida, los hombres se alarmaron.

Sakura sintió vértigo en ese momento y de pronto todo lo que había comido quiso vomitarlo que se puso la mano en la boca y dijo:

-**Necesito ir al baño-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

**-WTF...Mierd$%&& ...que diablos comí.../**BRRBRRRRR/...

-Sakurita abre la puerta-

-**Vete Ariel, me siento .../Brrrrr...**

**-¿Estas vomitando?, ¿Estas enferma?-**

**-Brrrsrrrsr…- **

Sakura salió del baño completamente pálida y le dijo con odio a su hermano:

-Esto es culpa tuya te dije que no como cosas dulce me caen mal-

-OYE todos comimos el pastel de CHOCOLATE y a ninguno nos hizo daño tu eres...Ariel no pudo continuar porque su hermana regreso a vomitar y tuvo que salir porque el olor fue asqueroso.

Touya fue hacia ellos y le dijo a su hermana quien estaba de cabeza al inodoro:

-Agua con gas y limón te va a quitar las nauseas-

-¿Touya no será mejor llevarla al médico?-

Mientras Sakura bajaba la valvula del inodoro Touya la decía Ariel en un tono suave:

-No es necesario, esta así por su estado, acaba recibir dos noticias y creo que ambas no son nada agradables para ella, es natural que reaccione así-

**-Toma-**Dijo Sakura con reproche al entregarle el vaso vacío a Touya y mientras se enjuagaba la cara le dijo a Touya:

-**No pienso darte las gracias por el vaso con agua y ni pienses que el ser "tu hermana" cambia de la noche a la mañana lo que siento por ti - TE ODIO- **Dijo Sakura con reproche.

Ariel se quedo frío con esa declaración pero Touya dijo algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba:

-En cambio yo no te odio mas, yo no puedo odiar a mi propia hermana, "PERDONAME por todo lo que te he hecho estos años" yo realmente pensé que no eras mi hermana por eso me he comportado así, tu belleza es igual a la de tu madre y es a ella quien odio-Dijo Touya con pesar.

Sakura ante esa confesión se descuadro y miro Ariel y solo dijo:

-Me voy necesito pensar ¿Qué voy hacer ahora?-

-Espera Sakura voy contigo-

-No Ariel quiero estar sola-

Sakura iba saliendo del lugar cuando vio a su padre y abuelo y solo frunció el ceño y solo movió la cabeza no quería decir cosas que no debía.

Pero al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa y dijo:

**-¿Eriol que haces tu aquí?-**

**-Hola mi amor ¿Me extrañaste?-**

**-Eres un completo cínico, no te basto con destrozarme mis pertenencias cuando estuvimos en Hong Kong y dejarme sin mis documentos personales ¿Qué quieres?-**

Los cuatro hombres se pusieron serio y Ariel vio a Eriol lo reconoció por las fotos que había visto de su hermana y frunció el ceño y siguió pendiente de la conversación que se daba entre ellos.

Touya lo miro entre cejas nunca le agrado Eriol Hiragizawa.

Eriol noto la presencia de Los Amamiya y dijo en un tono firme:

-**Sakura vamos hablar a otro lugar por favor-**

**-NO, lo que tengas que decir me lo dices ahora ¿Qué quieres?-**

**-TE PERDONO, empecemos de nuevo-**

Sakura lo quedo mirando perpleja y empezó a reír de forma descontrolada (Solo hacía eso cuando estaba profundamente enojada).

-**PERDONDA creo que entendí mal ¿Me perdonas que?-**

**-Te perdono que me hayas sido infiel, hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva-**

***Risas irónicas por parte de Sakura***

-**Eso no es posible Eriol, llegue a mi limite y gracias por tu nobleza pero no me interesa la oferta-**

**-Vamos Sakura soy yo el que debería estar enojado y sin embargo te estoy perdonando-**

**-¿ERES UN IDIOTA O TE HACES?, tu no tienes que perdonarme nada a mi porque cuando estuve con ….."EL EXTRAÑO QUE ESTUVE, QUE DE PASO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO", fue por tu culpa, porque llegue a mi limite, si tu no me hubieras sido infiel tantas veces y no me hubieras salido con que amas a una impúber yo no hubiera cometido la estupidez que hice, pero como no puedo cambiar el pasado puedo controlar mi presente y en EL TU NO CABES y menos en mi futuro, esto se termino-**

**-Sakura no es la primera vez que pasamos por esto , podemos…**

**-No porque esta vez es diferente-**

**-¿Diferente en que por favor…**Eriol no pudo terminar la pregunta porque su esposa finalmente exploto y le dij:

**-PORQUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA IDIOTA Y NO TENGO IDEA DE CON QUIEN DIABLOS ME ACOSTE, SI TU NO ME HUBIERAS DICHO QUE AMABAS A UNA IMPUBER Y NO HUBIERAS ROTO NUESTRO MATRIMONIO YO NO HUBIERA SIDO TAN ESTUDIDA PARA EMBRIAGARME Y ACOSTARME CON UN SUJETO QUE NI CONOZCO SABES A TODO LO QUE ME EXPUESTO POR ACOSTARTE CON UN DESCONOCIDO, ¿TIENES IDEA DE COMO ME SIENTO? ¿QUE DIABLOS LE VOY A DECIR A MI BEBE CUANDO ME PREGUNTE QUIEN ES SU PADRE? ESTO ES CULPA TUYA TODO LO QUE ME HA PASADO HASTA AHORA ES CULPA TUYA Y NO VA MAS-**

*****Minutos de silencio incómodos*****

Masaki/Fujitaka sabían de que su nieta e hija había roto su matrimonio pero no sabía el ¿Por qué? Y quedaron completamente perplejos.

Los gemelos pensaban de manera diferente.

Ariel sabía del tema porque le pregunto en estos días como una mujer como ella se divorciaba de su esposo y Sakura le conto absolutamente todo, por esa razón estaba enojado con Eriol, por ser un idiota con su hermana y no saberla valorar.

Touya se mantuvo neutral no entendía como era la relación de su hermana con Eriol, sabía que ella estaba enamorada de el pero no sabía todo lo que había tenido que soportar por él y al escucharla hablar con tanta rabia y frustración sintió ganas de golpear a Eriol.

Eriol de quedo perplejo, sus neuronas dejaron de funcionar al igual que cierto hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar que estaba en el pasillo continuo y que había seguido tanto ERIOL como a Sakura y al hombre que la acompañaba.

Shoaran Li abrió los ojos de forma abrupta y solo pudo pensar:

**-Ese bebe es mío-** Esa no era una pregunta era una afirmación en firme.

No sabía si intervenir en la conversación porque Sakura estaba furiosa y los ánimos caldeados pero escucho que Eriol dijo en un tono firme.

**-¿Vas a tener a ese bebe?-**

**-¿Qué pregunta tan estúpida es esa?- **Sakura contesto lo mismo que pensaron todos los hombres del lugar incluido el padre del bebe de Sakura.

**-Te doy una solución práctica no tengas ese bebe y tengamos los nuestros propios-**

Todos se indignaron pero Sakura no se contuvo y esta vez si le dio una puñete en la cara a Eriol por idiota y lo hubiera pateado de no ser porque Touya/Ariel la tomaron de los brazos y Touya le dijo:

-Este tipo no vale la pena-

-**Pero ese niño va ser un bastardo igual que tu Sakura no puedes traer un hijo así el mundo-**

Eriol hablo de iras/celos/frustración al saber que el bebe de Sakura no era de el pero toco un tema delicado, tan delicado que Ariel no se contuvo y le dio un puñete más fuerte que el de Sakura que lo estrello contra la pared y le dijo en:

-**Tu vuelves a decir que mi hermana es una bastarda o su bebe y te parto la cara maldito-**

**-Y yo lo remato-**Dijo Touya.

Eriol escupió sangre se paro y dijo:

-**Ni siquiera sabes el nombre del padre de tu hijo eres una ….**

Shoaran Li esta vez no se contuvo le dio un puñete tan fuerte a Eriol que lo dejo noqueado para asombro de todos.

Shaoran Li estaba molesto como nunca antes lo había estado, fue cuando los cuatro hombres incluida Sakura la miro con asombro y abrió los ojos de forma mesurada y el sonrió suavemente y le dijo:

**-¿Me reconoces?-**

Sakura se quedo perpleja, ese cabello castaño y ojos ámbar le eran familiares y fue cuando Masaki Amamiya dijo:

**-¿Qué hace Li Shoaran aquí?-**

Sakura frunció el ceño y dijo:

**-¿Li Shoaran de Corporación Li?-**

**-El mismo-**

**-Usted esta en mi lista negra, por su culpa perdí 6 meses de mi tiempo en un proyecto que nunca se concreto-**Dijo Sakura con reproche.

Shaoran la miro con diversión y empezó a reír y dijo en ingles:

-**Eres una completa despistada-**

**-¿Qué dijiste?-**

**-¿No me reconoces?-**

Sakura frunció el ceño y el saco de su leva la esclava de ella y se la mostro y le dijo:

-**¿La reconoces?-**

Fue como una maratón de videos XXX porque todas las escenas de sexo que tuvo con el aquella "Fatídica y deliciosa noche" se le vinieron de golpe y Sakura abrió y cerró la boca y no dijo nada, estaba perpleja y él le dijo:

-**Creo que tenemos que hablar-**

Los hombres miraron a Sakura y ella no dijo nada y Shoaran le dijo pero vez se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído:

-**Por si tienes dudas me quede con una prenda tuya y es color verde-**

Sakura lo miro con reproche y dijo:

-Sígueme, Ariel-

-Dime-

-Encárgate de Eriol por favor-

-Listo ¿A dónde van?-

Sakura miro a Shoaran y él le dijo:

-Mi habitación esta en el piso 25-

-Está bien-

-Un momento, ¿Sakura vas a ir con un desconocido?-Dijo Masaki con preocupación y reproche.

-Eso no se ve bien para una mujer casada-Dijo Fujitaka

Shoaran los miro seriamente y le dijo:

**-Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo, porque no tengo idea quienes son estas personas-**

**-Es una larga historia, prefiero manejar yo el sarcasmo-**

**-Adelante, sorprendente- **

Sakura lo miro con reproche y miro a los cuatro hombres que tenía sus miradas ansiosas y dijo perfecto japones que Shoaran Li también entendió:

-Este sujeto que recién se acaba de presentar ante nosotros es el padre de mi bebe y antes que me pregunten tampoco tenía ni idea quien era él y menos que él era el padre de mi bebe-

-¿Qué?-Fue lo único que se escucho por parte de los 4 hombres que la miraron de forma perpleja.

Shaoran no pudo evitar soltara una carcajada sonora y le dijo a Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada y él le dijo:

**-Tu si sabes cómo hacer: Revelaciones Desastrosas-** ***Risas**

**-Vayámonos antes que me arrepiente y le diga a mi hijo que no tiene padre-**Dijo Sakura con reproche.

Shoaran la miro de forma seria y la tomo por la cintura y la guío a su habitación no sin antes intercambiar una corta despedida con los hombres.

Ese último comentario de Sakura no le hizo mucha gracia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía / Gracias por leer.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22.**


	15. Consecuencias

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En esta ocasión las letras en negritas van a ser frases en otro idioma: INGLES-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario del Facebook.**

**Se encuentran Fotos/Videos/Documentales de los que hago de referencia en mis capítulos.**

**4.- Este es uno de los últimos CP lectores EVIL ***Risas*** Les dije que era un mini-FANFICTION. Gracias por esos 100 Comentarios. **

**-Consecuencias-**

**-Capítulo XV-**

**-Consecuencias-**

*****4 años después*****

**-Keelung/Tawain-**

A ritmo de **K-POP** uno de los DJ más reconocidos de Asia abría lo que sería el 1er desfile de la temporada en Taiwan (China).

La primera diseñadora invitada era Tomoyo Amamiya de la Firma Amamiya's Fashion Design que presentaba su colección de LENCERIA para el verano : SUMMER'S SEXY&HOT.

Los ligeros y transparencias predominaba en el desfile de lencería.

**/ 2NE1 - I AM THE BEST/.**

La música moderna era alternado con la presentación de los videos musicales en las grandes pantallas de Plasmas giratorias.

Los efectos de sonidos / luces eran de primera.

**Super Junior ****슈퍼주니어****_**

Ajenos a la mujer de curvas exuberantes y cabellos largos escalonado que mostraba un sensual ligero traslucido en color negro.

6 hombres y un niño de unos tres años aproximadamente tenían una mirada sombría tanto para la modelo como para la diseñadora quien no estaba en el lugar sino tras-vestidores pero podía sentir perfectamente el aura negra los de los hombres incluso del niño que dijo:

-¿Por qué mami esta casi desnuda?- Dijo un niño de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos de color ámbar quien para sorpresa de todos estaba enojado con su mamá y tenía el ceño completamente fruncido.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, Rioka-Dijo su padre un hombre de porte imponente de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos ámbar era la versión adulta de tu hijo.

-Voy a matar a mi cuñada, ¿No se supone que el tema del desfile era traje de baños por ser verano?-Dijo Ariel Amamiya quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

***Suspiro enojado***

-¿No piensas decir nada Touya?, después de todo es tu esposa la que hizo la colección, como es posible que mi hija se haya prestado a usar algo así, casi no lleva nada-Dijo su padre en un tono mortal.

-Ahora entiendo porqué mi nieta ni Tomoyo querían que estuviéramos presente en el desfile-Dijo un hombre de cabellos canosos que por su edad ya empezaba usar bastón.

-No es posible que mi nuera use algo tan sugestivo, casi no lleva nada, hay que sacarla de la pasarela-Exclamo con enojo Hien Li.

-No vamos arruinar el desfile, pero ese par estan en problema-Dijo Touya finalmente con malestar.

A pesar del malestar y enojo de los hombres incluido el niño, el desfile de lencería fue un completo éxito.

Después de 3 muestra el desfile termino y como era lo usual la diseñadora salió al final del desfile y luego de ser aplaudida noto la cara de diversión de su cuñada quien en ese momento llevaba un sensual conjunto blanco y señalo la cara de molestia de los hombres y Sakura le susurro al oído:

-Estamos en problemas-

-Por Kami-sama ¿Qué hacen ellos acá?-

***Risas***-Te dije que era mala idea no decirle con que colección abriríamos el desfile-

Tomoyo estaba pálida y Sakura se reía abiertamente de ella y la abrazo posando para los fotógrafos y le dijo:

-Pon tu mejor sonrisa antes de la masacre, quizás esta sea tu última foto-

Tomoyo la miro con reproche y le dijo entre susurro mientras la tomaba de la cintura y ambas hacía una pose sensual y sexy junto con otras modelos:

-Cuña-dita no estas ayudando mucho que digamos!...-

***Risas***

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Mientras que Tomoyo había optado por un vestido negro/lila casual corto / Sakura opto por un traje completo en color negro con el saco cuello tortuga estilo vestido le daba un toque de modelo europea.

Era bueno que por ser de noche estaba haciendo frío después de todo el evento fue al aire libre y eso le favoreció mucho.

Ni bien llego Tomoyo a los hombres fue abordada por reclamos sobre todo por parte de su esposo, Sakura se reía discretamente y después de saludar a los periodistas del lugar se acerco a su niño y a su esposo y sonrío divertida y le dijo:

-Rioka ¿No piensas darle un beso a mamá?-

El niño la miro con reproche pero extendió sus brazos para que su mamá lo tome en brazos y ella lo lleno de besos y le dijo:

-Me encanta tenerte acá, vamos a cenar, mami se muere de hambre-

-¿No hay beso para tu esposo?-

-Hola cielo / beso en los labios de forma sonora / pensé que estabas enojado-

-Lo estoy pero luego tu y yo nos aclaramos-

-Oh la noche promete!...-Dijo en tono pícaro y Shoaran le dijo entre susurros:

-El desfile fue todo un éxito, ¿Dime que no vas a continuar desfilando esa lencería tan pervertida?

-Oh si vieras que Tomoyo me regalo toda la colección completa ¿Si quieres luego te hago un desfile privado?-Decía Sakura entre susurros y en tono pícaro.

Shoaran la miro y sonrío divertido, mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos quien ya empezaba a bosteza y le dijo a su esposa:

-Una cena con platos ligeros porque Rioka esta bostezando-

-No debiste traerlo el tiene escuela mañana y yo aun voy estar acá al menos 1 semana-

-La escuela del bebe empieza la próxima semana-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Porque la maestra de la escuela que le toca a los niños, sufrió una caída ya es algo mayor y le van a buscar un reemplazo así que nos pasaron un email a todos los padres que debido a ese incidente van a retrasar el inicio de clases por una semana-

-Eso es excelente entonces podre ir al primer día de clase de mi bebe-

-Así es mi amor-

***Bostezo***-Papi tengo sueño-

-Mi amor vamos a comer algo ligero no te duermas-Dijo Sakura.

-Vamos Rioka a mojarte la cara-

Mientras Shoaran llevo a su niño al baño, Sakura se acerco a saludar a su padre/abuelo/suegro y a sus hermanos quienes la repelaron por el sugestivo desfile en el que participo.

Sakura se reía, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus reproches, pero esta vez no era culpa de ella sino de Tomoyo quien nunca se había arriesgado hacer una colección tan atrevida porque su esposo (TOUYA A.) siempre revisaba sus diseños, no tenía problemas con las otras modelos pero si era los "vestuarios" de su hermana ahí todos opinaban y si su esposo e hijo (quien el último año demostró el interés por la carrera de su madre) y lamentablemente era tan celoso como posesivo como era su esposo controlaban lo que ella iba a desfilar, no aprobaban los diseños sencillamente los tenía que usar otra modelo no Sakura.

Durante 3 años que Sakura recorría las diferentes pasarelas del mundo no se había dado la oportunidad de desfilar lencería tan sugestiva y esta vez tenía la certeza que su esposo e hijo no iban a intervenir porque el bebe de ellos empezaba la escuela en esa semana, por eso fue una sorpresa verles en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

-Felicitaciones Tomoyo, tu desfile fue todo un éxito mi amor-Decía Touya mientras le daba un cálido beso a su esposa.

-Oh Touya pero esa no es la única sorpresa de la noche-Dijo Sakura animada mientras le daba a su bebe una pedazo de pollo asado.

Shoaran/Ariel ya sabían la noticia por eso tenía listos los móviles para tomarle "La FOTO" a Touya y este dijo:

-¿Qué pasa?-

Tomoyo lo miro sonrojada y le dijo:

-Estoy embarazada-

Touya se quedo en blanco, Sakura sonrío complacida y le hizo una seña a su esposo y hermano para que le tomen fotos a Touya.

Fujitaka/Hien/Masaki felicitaron a la pareja de esposo y Sakura le dijo en un tono divertido:

-Di algo-

-OMG voy hacer padre-Se levanto gritando con emoción Touya

Tomoyo estaba roja al recibir demostraciones de afectos que no eran propias de su esposo hacerla en público.

La noticia causo aplausos por parte de los clientes del restaurante y Sakura movió la cabeza y puso su mano en un gesto avergonzado y dijo con todo dramatismo:

-Qué vergüenza, yo ha este no lo conozco-

-Ni yo-Dijo Ariel divertido

-Felicitaciones cuñado-Dijo Shoaran divertido por las expresiones de asombro de Touya, ellos habían buscado tener un bebe hace algún rato pero Tomoyo tenía problemas para quedar embarazada por el estrés, dejaron de sugestionarse con el tema y finalmente ella queda en estado.

-Por Kami-sama me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo-Decía Touya quien se lanzo abrazar y besar a su esposa

-OYE Touya deja la sesión "X-X-X" dijo Sakura con calma y con diversión mientras tapaba los ojos y oídos de su bebe y continúo molestando a su hermano:

-Para su dormitorio, hay un bebe inocente presente-

***Risas***Touya la miro con reproche si bien su relación con Sakura mejoro mucho, ella no perdía nunca la oportunidad de burlarse de el y le dijo:

-Tu mejor no hables, luego de ese desfile…..-

-Bueno ya ustedes dos, no empiecen-Dijo su padre como el árbitro que siempre era entre ellos.

Las risas no se hicieron esperan fue una cena amena, aunque a mitad de ella el pequeño Rioka se quedo dormido.

-Bueno ahora falta que Ariel se case con Leonor y me de otro sobrino-

Ariel puso una cara de terror y Sakura y el resto empezó a reírse de el y este dijo:

-Leonor y yo estamos muy bien cómo vamos-

-Na….-Dijo Shoaran y continúo con la tortura:

-No pierdas mucho tiempo después puede conocer algún "sensual y sexy" modelo y se te la lleva-

***Risas***Sakura lo miro y dijo pícaramente:

-Tienes una lengua…..¿Que comentarios son esos?...No le metas ideas a mi hermano en su cabeza-

-Ah…..***Risas*** pero bien que te gusta mi lengua ¿Verdad?- Shoaran se acerco a ella con mucho cuidado mientras besaba su cuello la abrazo sutilmente con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su hijo que lo tenía ella en brazos.

***Carraspeo***-OIGAN ustedes dos estamos en público-Dijo Hien

-Eso lo hace más excitante-Dijo Sakura en un tono pícaro.

Ariel se levanto al igual que Touya y agarraron a Shaoran del brazo y lo alejaron de su hermana quien los veía con desconcierto y se reía de ellos y Ariel se sentó entre ellos mientras que Touya se puso a lado de Sakura y este dijo:

-¿No les basto las fotos de Hawai?-

***Risas nerviosas***-Eso fue culpa de Sakura-Dijo Shoaran en un tono avergonzado y con reproche.

Tanto Ariel como Touya miraron a su hermana con reproche y ella dijo en un tono pícaro sin vergüenza alguna.

-Ah…...Pero no escuche ninguna queja de tu parte-

La cena trascurrió entre el "llamado de atención de las fotos indecorosas" que les tomaron a Sakura y a su esposo en una de sus andanzas.

Los planes a futuros de Ariel con su novia.

Los planes a futuros de Touya con su esposa y su futuro bebe.

Fue una cena divertida y amena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Sakura y Shoaran acostaron al pequeño Rioka en su amplia cama mientras decidían tomar un baño íntimo.

Claro tratando de que sus gemidos/jadeos/suspiros fueran suaves porque no querían correr el riesgo de despertar a su hijo.

Luego del placentero y delicioso baño, la joven pareja decido salir a la terraza del lugar donde tenían una amplia mesa y en el centro una botella de vino y varias cosas para picar.

-Delicioso-Decía Sakura mientras probaba un trozo de queso.

-¿Tienes sueño Sakura?-

-No mi amor, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Me llamo Eriol en estos días, va participar en la licitación de Japón pero no tiene infraestructura y me pregunto si ¿Tu vas a participar en el proyecto?-

-No voy a participar, pero Ariel y Yukito hicieron una alianza la firma Tsukishiro va tomar al proyecto de Japón pero Ariel lo va financiar-

Shoaran tomo un sorbo de vino y dijo:

-Me pregunto ¿Cómo estamos?-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-No le conteste le dije que eso tiene que preguntarte directo a ti-

Sakura le sonrío y dijo:

-Yo me encargo-

Shoaran se acerco y beso a su esposa y le dijo:

-Te amo ¿Lo sabes?-

-Si lo sé mi amor- Sakura le devolvió el beso con devoción y al romper el beso Shaoran le pregunto:

-Quiero ver la cara de Eriol cuando le digas que no vas a trabajar en ese proyecto sino su competencia directa-

***Risas***-Vamos mi amor Eriol ha cambiado-

-Si claro de igual no me gusta verte cerca de ese sujeto-

-Vamos cielo, no me pienso reunir con el, además aun me quedan 12 desfiles por realizar para confirmar mi retiro de las pasarelas-

-Pero tu pasión es la moda ¿Estás segura que vas a dejar las pasarelas?-

-Si mi amor, pero ahora Tomoyo y yo tenemos otro tipo de proyecto-

-¿Cuál?-

Sakura esta vez no se privo de sentarse ahorcadas encima de su esposo y le susurro al oído en forma sugestiva:

-No pensaras que luego de nuestros apasionados encuentros en Hawai ¿No hubo consecuencias?-

-¿Qué?-

-Deje de inyectarme hace dos meses porque quería darte la sorpresa-

-¿Estas?-

-SI-

-Oh por Kami-sama ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste en la CENA?-

***Risas***-No esta vez no quería causar ningún tipo de polémica por hacer revelaciones desastrosas-

***Risas***-Además cielo - continúo Sakura hablando mientras lamía el cuello de su esposo y le decía en un tono sugestivo:

-Era el momento de Touya/Tomoyo no quise arruinarlo, les daremos la noticia en la mañana a la hora del desayuno-

Shoaran la beso con pasión y le dijo:

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo-

-Te tengo otra noticia-

-Dime-

-Dejare las pasarelas este año para realizar con Tomoyo a un proyecto que nos viene dando vuelta hace rato-

-¿Qué será?-

-Queremos poner una academia de modelaje y diseño-

-Me gusta, yo me encargo de evaluar el proyecto te ayudare en lo que pueda-

-Gracias mi amor- Los besos entre ellos se subieron de tono y Shoaran le dijo en un tono pícaro a su esposa:

-Quiero ver la cara de Eriol cuando le digas que vamos a ser padres por segunda vez-

***Risas***-Eres malo, Eriol ha cambiado-

-Claro ahora es más superficial que antes-Dijo Shoaran mientras besaba a su esposa.

***Suspiro***-Shoaran detente, mejor me bajo no vaya ser que haya algún paparazzi cerca y luego otras fotos comprometedoras-

-No me importa me arriesgo-

-Shoaran!...Espero quédate quieto-

Shoaran hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para maniobrar con cuidado las prendas de su esposa y hacerla a un lado y poseerla suavemente dado su "nuevo estado" eso si con mucho cuidado, esta vez no hubo un encuentro desenfrenado a nivel sexual como era lo de ellos.

Sino que hicieron lentamente el amor bajo la luz de la luna llena y los sonidos mezclados de la noche y la cuidad que los veía a la distancia.

Era una noche entre cálida/fría, ambiguo ¿NO? pero cuando dos cuerpos se entregan a los placeres de la carne no importa la temperatura del lugar, el calor corporal se dispara.

Le entrega fue suave y discreta "dentro de lo posible" la noche era larga para los esposos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Porque el final de nuestra historia es el inicio de un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. THE END. -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**5.-***Risas*** / Quisiera ver las cara de cada unos de ustedes, apuesto que muchos esperaban la típica continuación del encuentro y aclaraciones de Sakura/Shoaran pero vamos eso sería súper que trillado & predecible.**

**Pero si de igual se quedaron con ganas de leer la escena la puedo poner solo deben pedirla. **

**Ya que no se si me anime hacer 1 ó 2 Epílogos. **

**6.- Gracias en verdad por seguir esta historia / les dije que era un mini-fanfics y que mis personajes eran fuertes / contradictorios / ambiguos.**

** Realmente necesitaba terminar esta historia para tomarme unas mini-vacaciones y los voy a dejar descansar un poco de mi sadismo. ***Risas*****

**7.- Mi meta a futuro es dedicarme a mi otro a mi FF: Los Herederos de la Mafia Japonesa que los primeros capítulos es una re-edición de Las Herederas de la Mafia quiero superar mis niveles de sadismos y que mis Lemos sean más fuertes pero no corrientes por lo que las ideas me fluyen a mil por hora porque esta vez los personajes se mueven en el bajo mundo del narcotráfico y mafias. **

**Por lo que estoy en un dilema o hago los CP más largos pero los publico cada 15 ó 30 días (NO ME GUSTA) o un poco más cortos pero al menos publicarlos 1 vez por semana. **

**El tema es fuerte y la investigación es ardua y para quien me pregunto: LA OPERACIÓN del PACIFICO es real, pero yo la eleve a otro nivel. **

**8.- Les doy gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer las "locuras" que escribo y si quieren informarse y darse una mejor idea de mis escenas / por confieso para describir ciertas escenas como vestuarios/infraestructuras/armas etc soy mala pero para eso están los álbum de fotos que están actualizados/ así como FOTOS/VIDEOS/Documentales de los que hago de referencia. "NO SEAN LAZY y lean es bueno informarse".**

** Todo lo que público lo pueden bajar tranquilamente sin necesidad de pedirme permiso pero si me dan el crédito les agradecería mucho porque al igual que ustedes se toman tiempo en ver lo que escribo y publico yo me tomo mi tiempo en investigar y plasmar mis ideas. **

**9.- No tengo ningún problema que adapten mis escritos a todos personajes de anime/manga pero por favor no caigan en lo que hacen todos que solo cambian los nombres de los personajes y las escenas son tal como les edito por favor eso no es ADAPTACION eso es PLAGIO. **

**Doy mi autorización para que adapten mis obras siempre y cuando mantenga la idea principal pero cambien nombres/lugares/los diálogos pongan su propio sello personal en la historia, así tendrán un respeto mayor tanto del que les permitió adaptar la obra y de los lectores. **

**10.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía/ Estoy sin BETA y poco probable que consiga uno "aquí entre nos son súper que exigentes" y se demoran en corregir y no aceptan las tres cuartas partes de los que he consultado obras tan largas y muchos te limitan en el contenido del mismo, así que poco a poco estoy mejorando "Soy humada después de todo estoy propensa a errores", pondré especial cuidado en lo que edito. **

**11.- Gracias por leer ahora si término. ***RISAS*****

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22.**


	16. Epílogo I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En esta ocasión las letras en negritas van a ser frases en otro idioma: Ingles-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario del Facebook.**

**Se encuentran Fotos/Videos/Documentales de los que hago de referencia en mis capítulos. **

**Están actualizado las fotos del Epílogo 1.**

**-Consecuencias-**

**-Epílogo I-**

*****Pocos días después*****

**-Hong Kong/China*****

A pesar de que la escuela que iba estudiar Rioka Li-Amamiya era privada para hijos de personas de clase alta-poderosos y reconocidos a nivel internacional por su trayectoria en el mundo de los negocios y espectáculos.

Los paparazzi estaban pendiente de los padres que venían a dejar a sus hijos el 1er. Día de Clases entre las famosas pareja estaba:

El reconocido billonario y empresario Shaoran Li y su esposa quien era una reconocida TOP-MODEL a nivel mundial: Sakura Amamiya.

Era un día importante para el pequeño heredero y sus padres como sus abuelos tanto del lado paterno como materno estaban presentes incluido sus tíos del lado paterno que había venido de Tokio para pasar unos días en la Mansión Li para asistir a la pequeña reunión que habían organizado Sakura y Tomoyo y exponerle entre otras cosas el proyecto de la Academia de Modelaje & Diseño.

Mientras Rioka ingresaba al aula Sakura vio la expresión de nostalgia de su esposo y le pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede cielo?-

-Me parece increíble cómo pasa el tiempo tan rápido-

-Si nuestro bebe ya es todo un "hombrecito"-Dijo Sakura con emoción mientras su esposo la abrazaba por la espalda y él le dijo:

-Parece que fue ayer que trate de convencerte que te cases conmigo-

Sakura empezó a reír divertida al acordarse de la escena y le dijo en un tono divertido:

-Si yo pensé que Ariel era una sanguijuela hasta que te conocí a ti, tu si sabes cómo ser …-

-Persistente y Perseverante señora Li-

***Risas*** Sakura lo miro divertida y se dio la vuelta para darle un suave beso a su esposo.

Los flashes de las cámaras de los fotógrafos y periodistas que estaban en el lugar no se hicieron esperar y Ariel tuvo que acercarse a la pareja de esposo y dijo:

***Carraspeo***-Oigan ustedes dos estamos en una escuela-

-Lo sé hermanito, no me des ideas-Dijo Sakura en un tono pícaro mientras su esposo le tomo la mano y le dijo entre susurros

-Vamos al pent-house-

-No creo que nos dejen ya mi padre no está mirando raro al igual que mi suegro-

***Risas***-Nos desvíanos en el camino-

-Siempre y cuando no vengan mis hermanos-

***Suspiros de resignación****Shoaran miro a su esposa y le dijo:

-A penas se descuiden nos fugamos-

-Me gusta tu idea mi amor-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después******

Las risas era lo único que predominaba en el pent-house de Shoaran, su esposa se burlaba de el porqué no importa el tiempo que pasara el nunca podía con sus cierres invisibles ni hablar de abrir los corset eran la prenda que más odiaba que su esposa se ponga.

Shoaran frustrado exclamo:

-Diablos Sakura ¿Por qué te pones ese tipo de corset debajo del vestido, te gusta verme sufrir verdad?-

***Risas***-Vamos mi amor no es tan difícil-

-Claro para ti es fácil decirlo-Dijo su esposo con reproche.

Sakura esta vez no se privo de darle un lujurioso beso a su esposo y le dijo al oído:

-No necesitas quitarme la prenda, basta con la de abajo-

-No yo quiero todo-

***Risas*** Sakura rompió a reír la cara de su esposo no tenía precio y dijo:

-La verdad ya me estoy quedando sin oxigeno de tanto reírme, mira por favor y pon atención haber si esta vez aprendes-

Shoaran la miraba con ganas de arrastrarla y mientras su esposa le mostraba como desatar la prenda de manera "sugestiva" le dijo en tono divertido:

-Los medios harían una polémica de esto es que ya puedo ver el título: Billonario y empresario Li Shoaran puede manejar un imperio económico pero un simple corset no puede ***Risas***…Sakura rompió a reír cuando vio que su esposo la miraba con su cara asesina y ella dijo divertida:

-No puede abrir un simple corset y ni hablar de los siempre invisibles son tan invisibles que no los encuentra***Risas***

-Qué graciosa!...!-Dijo Shoaran mientras ponía a su esposa con cuidado sobre el y empezaba a degustar la piel ansiosa de ser tomada.

Mientras enterraba su cabeza en medio de los senos de su esposa fue inevitable no recordar para el, todo lo que tuvo que pasar para conseguir que aquella mujer se convirtiera en su mujer y finalmente su esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Cuatro años antes en Tokio/Japón*****

Después de la desastrosa revelación que hizo Sakura de la furia que tenía por culpa de su esposo ya más calmada tuvo un momento de lucidez y pensó con calma:

_**-"¿Qué diablos hice?"-**_

Shaoran iba callado al igual que ella, las emociones, sensaciones, estaban a flor de piel, no todos los días te enteras que una noche de sexo frenético de forma irresponsable trajo "Consecuencias" que no estaban en sus planes.

La hermosa mujer lo detuvo y dijo:

-**No vayamos a tu habitación mejor bajemos a comer algo y hablamos con calma-**

El hombre sonrío tenuemente y le dijo en un tono divertido para aliviar el ambiente entre ellos y bajar un poco la tensión:

**-Tranquila no te hare nada que no quieras, ¿No confías en mi?-**

**-En quien no confío es en mi, aun estoy de mal humor por todas estas revelaciones desastrosas que he tenido esta noche-**

Shoaran noto la frustración y el mal humor de la joven mujer y le dijo:

**-Una cena ligera y luego te dejo en tu "casa o departamento" y hablamos mejor con calma mañana ¿Qué dices?-**

**-Es una excelente idea, te parece ¿Si desayunas conmigo en mi pent-house?-**

**-Claro dame tu dirección y tu número de teléfono-**

Esa noche ellos cenaron tranquilamente en un cómodo silencio Sakura y Shoaran a pesar de todas las emociones que estaban descontroladas ninguno sabía que decir.

Optaron hablar al día siguiente con calma.

La despedida entre ellos también fue incomoda.

Por supuesto que Shoaran no cedió en dejarla ir sola a su pent-house, la dejo al pie de la puerta poco más y dentro del lugar para malestar de ella.

Al día siguiente la historia fue otra la cita de ambos era a las 9:00Am pero Sakura entro en una crisis de nervios que llamo Ariel y al "inútil" de su hermano Touya como así lo llamaba y se cambio de trajes como 20 veces desde las 5:00Am.

A los dos se le toco calarse a la hermana nerviosa y Touya finalmente dijo:

-Diablos Sakura no importa lo que te pongas todo se te ve bien-

-Sí pero que no uses Short-Dijo Ariel

-Me cambio-Dijo Sakura mientras iba por el atuendo 20

Touya miro Ariel con reproche y le dijo:

-Tenías que hablar-

-¿Qué?, eso es muy corto-

Finalmente ella eligió un atuendo de dos piezas una blusa en color plata con zapatos que hacían juego y una falda negra estilo tubo con un amplio cinturón que resaltaba sus curvas.

Era un atuendo semi-formal muy cómodo estilo sastre y dijo con nerviosismo:

-¿Qué tal me veo?-

-Perfecta-Dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono.

Sakura los miro con horror y dijo:

-Faltan 10 minutos para que Li este acá y no he hecho el desayuno-

-Diablos Sakura hubieras empezado por ahí-Dijo Touya con reproche y Ariel le dijo en un tono divertido:

-¿Qué necesitas para ir a comprar?-

-¿Van hacer el desayuno?-Pregunto con asombro Sakura.

-Lo hare yo pero no te acostumbres, haber ¿Dime que tienes …..-Dijo Touya en un tono suave pero firme.

Sakura se quedo impresionada su hermano Touya era rápido y muy ordenado a la hora de cocinar que se quedo con la boca abierta al ver el delicioso omelet que preparo y encima hizo jugo de naranja y café, el empezaba hacer las tostadas francesas que Sakura se olvido de su "próxima visita" y empezó a comer el omelet y dijo con la boca llena:

-Estho shta riqihichimo, ekahale othsra tyourchilla- (Eso esta riquísimo échale otra tortilla)

Touya le iba decir que no hable con la boca llena, cuando Ariel venía con dos litros de leches y embutidos como otras cosas y le dijo en un tono divertido:

-Sakurita tienes visita y no se habla con la boca llena-

Sakura que ya iba por la segunda cucharada miro a los hombres y noto la mirada divertida de ellos sobre todo del hombre de ojos ámbar y solo saludo con la mano y cuando termino de masticar dijo:

-Buenos días, lamento mis modales pero esto esta delicioso tienen que probarlo-

-Lo se Touya hace unos desayunos deliciosos-Dijo Ariel divertido al ver la emoción de su hermana por la cocina.

-Buen provecho y buenos días-Dijo Shoaran con calma.

-Gracias, por favor toma asiento desayunemos todos juntos-

-¿No prefieren quedarse solos?-Dijo Ariel con calma mientras veía que Touya hacía su famoso expreso y pregunto:

-¿Expreso o Capuchino?-

-Expreso-Dijo Sakura

-Capuchino-Dijeron Shoaran y Ariel al mismo tiempo.

Touya también tomo expreso y Sakura le dijo por lo bajo:

-¿Cómo que tu y yo tenemos gustos similares?-

Touya sonrío y le pregunto:

-¿Salado o Dulce?-

-Salado-

-¿Negro o Blanco?-

-Negro-

-¿Frío o Calor?-

-Calor-

-¿Montaña o Playa?-

-Playa-

-WOW ustedes dos si parecen hermanos-Dijo Ariel con asombro

-¿Hermanos?-Pregunto con cautela Shoaran.

-Es una larga historia en resumen este par de "crápulas" son mis hermanos mayores-

-OYE!...protestaron ambos al unisonó / Shoaran se reía por lo bajo de sus expresiones y movía la cabeza en forma negativa y dijo:

-He conocido personas directas pero nada como Sakura Kinomoto-

-Amamiya-Corrigieron ambos hermanos.

Shoaran abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y Sakura lo miro y dijo con reproche:

-Esa es otra larga historia en resumen ayer me dieron las pruebas de ADN y si soy una Amamiya-

Shaoran ya no dijo nada porque Sakura miraba con reproche a sus hermanos y Ariel sonreía abiertamente y Touya bajo la mirada de forma avergonzada.

-Mejor empecemos a desayunar, sería una buena idea que nos hables de ti, ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Sakura como si nada, los tres hombres la quedaron mirando y ella dijo:

-¿Qué?-

-Sakurita, hermanita no es por criticarte pero como que deberías tener tino al preguntar las cosas-Dijo Ariel

Shoaran sonreía divertido por ese pequeño llamado de atención y Sakura lo miro a él y a sus hermanos y dijo:

-¿Ustedes hablan en serio?, le metí mano al sujeto una noche que estaba ebria y desesperada y despechada y ahora voy a tener un bebe del sujeto y encima tengo que ir con sutilezas, por favor no estoy para irme por las ramas-Dijo Sakura con reproche mientras se paro y fue buscar mermelada.

Los hombres se miraron entre si y sonrieron nerviosamente y Ariel le dijo a Shoaran:

-Suerte con ella-

-Gracias-

Touya la miro con reproche y cuando ella se sentó dijo:

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada-

Shoaran les dejo saber quién era el, entre bromas y comentarios entretenidos de parte de los hermanos "AMAMIYA" incluida Sakura, se conocieron de forma informal.

*****Pocos minutos después*****

-No me imagine que tus hermanos fueran tan divertidos-Exclamo Shaoran mientras tomaba un sorbo de su capuchino, Sakura le dijo:

-Ni yo, sobre todo Touya estoy sorprendida por su cambio, me voy aprovechar para que me haga el desayuno todos los días-

***Risa***-¿Vas abusar de tu hermano?- Pregunto Shoaran con diversión.

-El me lo debe-

***Risas***-Eres de cuidado-

Sakura lo miro con reproche y dijo con el ceño fruncido:

-Tomare eso como un halago-

Después de varios minutos de un cómodo silencio el finalmente dijo:

-Sobre lo que paso esa noche….Shoaran la miro con seriedad y le dijo finalmente:

-¿Tendrías algún problema que le haga pruebas de ADN al bebe?, no quiero ofenderte ni nada pero entenderás…..Trato de topar el tema con mucho tino y Sakura le dijo:

-Estaba pensando lo mismo, no tengo ningún problema que le hagas las pruebas de ADN pero tengo la certeza que el bebe es tuyo, claro siempre y cuando seas el extraño al que le metí mano esa noche en el ascensor y en el creo que era pent-house o algo así-

***Risas***Shoaran la miro de forma divertida y dijo:

-¿Aún tienes dudas que soy el "sujeto" con el que te acostaste?-

-Con todo lo que me ha pasado en estos días creo que todo es posible ¿Puedes ser un usurpador? Y yo sin saber, es natural que dude, estaba ebria-

Esta vez Shoaran río con ganas y Sakura lo miro porque era la primera vez que lo veía reír de esa forma le parecía fascinante.

Cuando termino de reír le dijo:

-Soy el padre de tu bebe, corrección de nuestro bebe-

Sakura sonrío complacida y Shoaran le pregunto:

-¿Qué va pasar con nosotros?, hablo ya como pareja-

Sakura lo miro con sorpresa y Shaoran sonrío tenuemente y le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¿No has considerado la posibilidad de tener algo con el padre de tu bebe?-

Sakura se quedo callada por varios minutos y finalmente dijo:

-Estoy saliendo de un matrimonio con el hombre que amo, durante 27 años que es mi edad he estado enamorada de el y terminar una relación así no es fácil, no he contemplado la posibilidad de tener algo contigo porque 1ro. No te conocía, 2do. No te conozco / Shoaran sonrío en señal de comprensión/ 3ro. No creo que un bebe sea la excusa para …Sakura no sabía como explicar esa parte y Shoaran le dijo:

-Un bebe no justifica contraer un matrimonio sin amor de por medio o al menos sin tener sentimientos fuertes-

-Eso mismo, no tengo problemas que quieras ver por el bebe porque estas en tu derecho, pero entre nosotros no hay nada-

-¿Pero podría haber?-Dijo Shoaran en un tono suave.

-No-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Estoy casada-

-¿Piensas regresar con tu esposo?-Pregunto Shoaran con el semblante serio.

-No, claro que no, pero ahora tengo que arreglar las cosas con ERIOL y ver si no me pone trabas con lo del divorcio, y de ahí empezar de nuevo-

-¿Yo puedo ayudarte si deseas? tengo un excelente equipo de abogados-

-No gracias eso es algo que debo resolver por mi misma-

-¿Entonces porque no hacemos un trato?-

-¿Cuál?-

-Habla con tu esposo y cuando termines tu relación formalmente con el, quiero mantenme cerca de ti mientras tu embarazo se desarrolla y así me vas conociendo ¿Qué dices?-

Sakura lo quedo mirando pero no dijo nada ella tenía que pensar con calma la propuesta y Shoaran le dijo:

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites además yo debo hablar con tu esposo por la demanda que nos puso-

-¿Y eso?-

Shoaran empezó a contarle a Sakura lo que su esposo hizo e intercambiaron ideas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo actual*****

-SHAORAN!-

-Ah….¿Que paso?-

-Eso quiero saber no es posible que hagamos el amor y tus pensamientos no están aquí conmigo ¿En qué piensas?-

-Recordaba cuando empezamos a salir-

-Corrección ***Río ella y dijo: ME ACOSABAS-

-Bueno pero es que tu no me la pusiste nada fácil-

-Corrección no nos la pusieron fácil, ¿Tus padres?-Dijo Sakura divertida mientras su esposo retomaba sus caricias y empezó acaricias su vientre.

-Tu anterior esposo que no quería darte el divorcio- Acoto el con reproche.

***Risas***-Ni me lo recuerdes, pensar que Eriol casi me secuestra me da coraje-

-Y a mi después de convencerte que te cases conmigo y casi raptan a mi novia, ¿Qué iras?-

***Risas***-Me haces cosquillas cielo-

Shoaran se paro y la miro con reproche y le dijo:

-Me acorde lo de la prueba de ADN-

-Vamos Shoaran era necesaria sino tus padres no iban a dejar que nos casemos nunca-

-No me vengas con esas tu hasta el final dudaste que yo era el padre de Rioka, ¿Crees que no me cuenta cuando le dijiste al doctor: HAGALE la prueba de ADN al bebe no vaya hacer que me vaya a casar con el hombre que no sea su padre-

***Risas Nerviosas***-Amor entiende estaba adolorida y recién acabada de dar a luz-

Shoaran la miro con reproche y le dijo:

-Si sabes que cada vez que me acuerdo me da iras, yo cuando vi al bebe sabía que era mío ni necesitaba la prueba de ADN pero NO la señora insistió en ella-

-Te he dicho que me gusta hacer el amor contigo cuando estas enojado-

-Eso no compensa todo lo que me hiciste pasar-

***Risas*** Sakura le dio a su esposo un lujurioso beso cuando el móvil de su esposo sonó con insistencia y dijo:

-¿Quién será?-

-Que espere tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-Dijo Shoaran mientras degustaba uno de los pezones endurecidos de su esposa y ella le dijo en un tono meloso:

-Cielo contesta puede ser de la escuela-

-Tienes razón aunque faltan aun como 3 hora para que salga Rioka-

*****Pocos segundos después*****

-¿Qué?, papá no te entiendo-

-Mira el canal 23 …..Decía un molesto Hien

-Espera-

Para sorpresa de Sakura/Shoaran ahí estaban el video indecoro de ellos aunque con ropa pero era obvio lo que hacía en la terraza del hotel de Taiwán una semana atrás y el titular decía:

-_**Aunque no se puede ver que estén haciendo un acto indecoro en público no podemos dejar de ver con envidia este video y las sugestivas fotos de la pareja Li-Amamiya, ellos están en una constante luna de miel, en nuestro noticiero estelar el video completo, ahora nos preguntamos ¿Existirá amor realmente entre ellos y por eso lo profesan sin pudor alguno o será que les encanta exhibirse?-**_

Shoaran miro a Sakura / Sakura miro a Shoaran y le dijo con diversión:

-Esta vez es culpa tuya-

-¿Qué te diré mi amor? Tu haces que me olvide de todo y de todos-

***Risas divertidas***-Ten presente ese comentario cuando nos repelen nuestros padres, mi abuelo, mis hermanos creo que hasta WEI nos ha de hablar sobre el pudor, la decencia y la moral-Dijo Sakura imitando la voz de Wei.

-¿Te falto alguien muy importante en esa lista mi amor?-

-¿Quién?-

-Rioka, nuestro hijo-

***Risas***-Diablos ya lo veo con su dedito señalándonos y diciendo: Eso no se hace-

***Risas***-Ni modo en que estábamos-

Sakura no contesto y le dio un beso impregnado de lujuria y pasión.

La mañana iba ser corta y placentera para los esposos, hasta que fueran a recoger a su bebe a la escuela y ahí si empezaba la masacre verbal.

Porque si algo era seguro es que Los Amamiya y Los Li eran unidos a la hora de reprender a la pareja de esposos por su exposición nada adecuada en público.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Final del 1er. Epílogo-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía / Gracias por leer.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's EVIL22**


	17. Epílogo II

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En esta ocasión las letras en negritas van a ser frases en otro idioma: INGLES-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**( N/A).- Las frases entre paréntesis son comentarios particulares de la autora para resaltar o hacer más clara la idea/frase/comentario. **

**POV.-Pensamientos o Narración del personaje en 1ra persona. **

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario del Facebook.**

**Se encuentran Fotos/Videos/Documentales de los que hago de referencia en mis capítulos. **

**4.-Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia y mil gracias por sus comentarios por esta vía o Facebook son un aliciente para mi mortífera creatividad. **

**5.- Espero que disfruten la lectura del Epílogo Final así como yo al escribirlo. **

**-Consecuencias-**

**-Epílogo II-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Hong Kong-China-**

Después del breve regaño que recibió la pareja Li-Amamiya, Rioka se dispuso a tomar una breve siesta su primer día de escuela fue un éxito completo.

Shoaran y Sakura estaban contentos que el almuerzo organizado en su pent-house fue todo un éxito y Sakura junto con su cuñada Tomoyo prepararon algo para tomar posterior al almuerzo y empezaron hacer planes para el proyecto de la Academia de Modelaje y Diseño solo había un problema:

-No se ponían de acuerdo si debían poner la Firma en Japón o en Hong Kong-

-¿Mi amor cuantos desfiles te faltan?-Pregunto Shoaran mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-6 pero vamos hacerlos en Japón por la semana de la moda-

-¿Cuál es el concepto?-Pregunto Ariel interesado esta vez su novia estaba en las pasarelas de Milano y no iba estar presente en el evento.

Tomoyo y Sakura se miraron y ella dijo con diversión:

-Estilo Gótico-

Ariel/Touya/Shoaran miraron con reproche y Sakura aprovecho para ir por vino y Shoaran le dijo:

-Mi esposa no va usar nada de CORSET ella está embarazada-

-¿En serio Tomoyo que prenda tan indecente va usar mi hermana ahora?-Dijo Touya con reproche

-TOUYA!...-Dijo su esposa con reproche.

-Quiero ver esa colección antes de verla en la pasarela, no pienso llevarme la sorpresa de mi vida!...-Dijo Ariel en un tono lleno de reproche.

***Risas***-Ustedes no pueden controlarnos es nuestro trabajo y …..Tomoyo se calló al ver el aura mortal de los hombres y tampoco ayudo que Sakura ponga a todo volumen /Bring me to Life-Evanescen / y empieza a modelar una falta escocesa corta con medias negras y botas a media rodilla y sus hermanos y esposo la miraron con reproche y dijeron:

-NO-

***Risas***-Vamos chinos no es tan corta, se me muy bien súper hot & sexy-

-NO-

La discusión siguió una par de horas era lo usual previo a un desfile de modas en el que Tomoyo era la diseñadora y Sakura la modelo. Pero al final las chicas en un 75% ganaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Una ventaja de ser socio de una diseñadora es tener acceso a su colección con días de anticipación, usualmente Shoaran no era de revisar las colecciones pero cuando eran piezas sugestivas se tomaba su tiempo de revisar 1 a 1 cada pieza y si bien su esposa tenía durante el desfile 3 cambios de ropa era lo usual, la idea ella iba acorde al tema pero al final siempre usaba un "TRAJE Especialmente DISEÑADO por TOMOYO" y en más de una ocasión Shoaran tuvo que ingeniársela para salir de los "eventos" después de los desfiles porque su esposa usaba "atuendos" que el consideraba que no eran propios para una mujer casada, independientemente si ella tuviera el cuerpo de infarto y la belleza de una diosa.

Shoaran era sumamente posesivo con su esposa, perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que Sakura venía de acostar a su hijo cuando vio la cara de reproche de su esposo y le dijo:

-SEXY ¿Verdad?-

-¿Vas usar transparencias?-

***Risas***-No mi amor , esa es para el catalogo de novias y el otro …Shoaran la miro con reproche y Sakura no tuvo más que lanzarse a sus brazos y darle un beso impregnado de lujuria para que olvide el tema de las prendas.

Shoaran lo miro con reproche:

-Por tu bien más te vale no usar nada pervertido, indecoroso, depravados….Shaoran no siguió con los reclamos porque la risa sensual de su esposa hacía que se olvide de todo, sobre todo cuando ella se lanzaba a sus brazos y empezaba con los besos impregnado de lujuria, dando paso a una entrega intensa propio de la pareja.

Después del encuentro intimo intenso entre ellos, Sakura se quedo dormida encima de su esposo y mientras Shoaran acariciaba la larga melena de su esposa no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que paso para conseguir que ella se convierta en su esposa y por ende su mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Cuatro años antes en Tokio/Japón*****

El día que Shaoran conoció a Sakura se dio cuenta que no era nada como él se había imaginado.

Sakura era una mujer de carácter fuerte, directa, abierta, divertida y hasta cierto punto despistada.

Dejando a un lado su belleza física porque si esa noche el quedo fascinado con ella ahora que la veía con ropa casual y la trato ya a nivel personal pudo ratificar que Sakura era el tipo de mujer que al le gustaba.

Independiente, firme en sus decisiones, inteligente, sagaz en sus comentarios.

Conoció por boca de ella lo que fue su matrimonio, su amor desmedido por ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA a quien no odiaba pero no podía descartarlo como RIVAL.

Ese hombre a pesar de todo era un hombre importante en la vida de Sakura.

Sakura fue clara con él, no tenía intenciones de involucrarse por ahora con ningún hombre sencillamente porque su vida ahora tal y como estaba era un completo lío.

Por un lado no entendía la actitud de su "esposo" le guste o no Shoaran, Eriol era legalmente su esposo.

Por otro lado ella le comento lo que había sido su vida con sus "padres" tanto sus padres adoptivos como los verdaderos, entonces se dio cuenta Sakura no creció bajo los parámetros de una familia normal, hasta cierto punto podía entender su fracaso matrimonial.

Por otro lado había algo certero ella aun dudaba que él fuera el padre de su bebe sencillamente porque puso de excusa que estaba ebria y hasta que no hicieran las pruebas de ADN no había posibilidad que haya lago entre ellos, esa parte le pareció graciosa a ella poco le importaba quien era él o lo que representaba sencillamente no quería terminar involucrada con un hombre que no ni siquiera el padre de su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Días después*****

Los problemas empezaron:

1ro. Cuando los padres de Shoaran se enteraron que su hijo dejo embarazada a una mujer inmediatamente se trasladaron a Japón y para su sorpresa la mujer era nada menos Sakura Hiragizwa una mujer casada.

-Eso es inaudito-Dijo Ieran con reproche

-De todas las mujeres en el mundo tenías que involucrarte con una mujer casada-Dijo Hien con reproche.

-Un momento-Protesto Sakura ante el asombro de los padres de Shoaran Li y de abuelo/padre y hermanos y continuo:

-En Primer lugar estoy en proceso de divorcio en Segundo lugar solo les estamos notificando que van hacer abuelos no es para que hagan tanto drama-

Shoaran en ese momento sabía que si antes tenía oportunidades con Sakura ahora las estaba perdiendo por completo a causa de sus padres.

-Quiero una prueba de ADN-Dijo Hien

-Eso no tiene que pedirla yo la hare-Dijo Sakura molesta

-¿Estás seguro que ese bebe es de mi hijo?, apuesto que lo estas usando para sacarle dinero a mi hijo claro sería un excelente negocio para ti, tener un hijo del reconocido empresario Li Shoaran-Dijo Ieran con malestar

Los hombres Amamiya iban a protestar pero Sakura empezó a reír de forma divertida (Ella solo hacía eso cuando estaba profundamente enojada) y dijo:

***Risas sarcasticas de parte de Sakura** Estaba tan molesta que se le olvido el japones y paso directo al ingles y les dijo en un tono mortal:

**-OMG Ustedes son divertidos, en serio piensa que me interesa el dinero de su hijo por favor podría tener a cualquier "billonario" en mi cama si así lo quisiera y para su información **/Si estaba enojada / **su hijo no es el tipo de hombre que "solía frecuentar" tengo preferencia por hombres de cabellos negros y ojos azules y antes que pregunten si me acosté con su hijo fue porque estaba despechada, completamente ebria y herida por haber terminado mi matrimonio con el hombre que AMO, no tengo intenciones de tener nada con su hijo y más si me va tocar de "suegros" unos crápulas como ustedes, me importa muy poco si me creen o no que mi bebe es un "LI" es más ni necesita serlo será un Kinomoto y punto y saben que hasta aquí llegamos regresen a China donde pertenecen-**

**-**¿Cómo….Ieran no pudo decir nada porque Sakura salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, fue cuando dio por terminado lo que aun no empezaba con el padre de su hijo.

Los Amamiya miraron a Los Li con reproche y Masaki le dijo a Hien en un tono frío y mortal

-Acabas de perder que una AMAMIYA forme parte de Los LI-

-¿Qué?-Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Papá, Mamá Sakura es hija de Fujitaka Amamiya.

-Eso no cambia nada-Dijo Ieran con reproche y acoto rápidamente:

-Ella es una mujer casada…

-Mi hija en pocos meses era una mujer divorciada IERAN-Dijo Fujitaka en un tono frío.

-Vámonos esto se termino-Dijo Touya.

-Lo lamento por tu futuro EX-CUÑADO porque con lo que acaban de hacer tus padres, las posibilidades que Sakura acceda a tener algo contigo SON NULAS-Dijo Ariel en un tono frío.

Ese fue el principio de una series de problemas para Shoaran si antes Sakura dejaba al menos que se le acerque con lo que hicieron sus padres sencillamente lo ignoro por completo.

2do. Problema: Eriol Hiragizawa.

Sakura no supo cómo, pero Eriol se las ingenio para encontrase con ella en uno de los eventos que organizo su familia habían pasado 1 mes y medio del incidente de Los Li y Sakura se había abiertamente de Shaoran Li y con lo que él tuvo que regresar a China prácticamente perdieron contacto.

El padre/abuelo de Sakura insistieron que ella debía ser Amamiya pero Sakura se negó rotundamente hasta que sus hermanos específicamente ARIEL la convención de que acepte tomar el apellido de su padre, claro la sometió a sus torturas hasta que ella finalmente cedió.

Fue la presentación de Sakura como Amamiya ante la sociedad japonesa que se topo con su esposo, Eriol quiso hablar con ella esa noche y Sakura accedió y se dirigieron a la terraza y él le dijo:

**-Te ves hermosa-**

**-¿Qué haces aquí Eriol?-**Si hubiera sido otra época ese comentario la hubiera hecho emocionar a Sakura pero esta vez tuvo otra connotación.

**-Termine con Nakuru-**

Sakura le mostro una sonrisa divertida y ella le dijo:

**-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?-**

**-No lo entiendes soy un hombre libre podemos empezar de nuevo-**

Sakura sonrío tenuemente y se acerco y lo beso en los labios y al separarse vio el ceño fruncido de Eriol y ella le dijo por las palabras entre ellos estaban de más:

**-Lo vez, es completamente diferente-**

**-¿Qué nos paso?-**

**-Mi amor unilateral por ti se término y tu amor fue más fraternal-**

Eriol tomo una copa de Wisky y dijo:

**-Tú me conoces mejor que nadie-**

**-Sí, te propongo algo, ¿Por qué no terminamos de buenas maneras?, digo a pesar de todo extraño a mí "amigo"-**

Eriol sonrío complacido y dijo:

**-Eres una gran mujer-**

**-Dime algo que no sepa-**

**-Te daré el divorcio, realmente no tiene sentido estar casados-**

**-¿Qué paso con Nakuru?-**

**-Ella….como decirlo…es**

**-Es una adolescente que aún le falta terminar la escuela, estudiar una carrera, ejercer su profesión y quizás de ahí piense en algún tipo de relación más formal y tal vez piense en niños-**

**-Me conoces muy bien-**

**-Oye si algo he aprendido todo estos años que cuando uno ama a una persona es paciente, tolerante y sobre todo se acopla a la otra persona, dale lo que quiere, las mujeres de esa edad se desarrollan rápido, solo se paciente-**

**-¿Tú crees?-**

**-Claro-**

**-¿Qué hay sobre el padre de tu bebe?-**

**-***RISAS***-Bien gracias te manda saludos-**

**-¿Tan mal terminaron las cosas?-**

**-No seré la primera ni la última mujer divorciada que tendré un bebe sin tener pareja, además hombres ósea la figura paterna para mi bebe no le va faltar-**

**-***Risas***-Te conozco Sakurita le vas hacer la vida imposible a Los Amamiya-**

**-Oh si ya lo tengo todo previsto mi bebe tendrá 4 padres porque ellos me lo deben ya que no me cuidaron a mi pues van a ver por mi bebe no pienso pasarme las mala noche luego me arrugo / **Exclamo Sakura con horror / **no no no eso no puede pasar-**

*****Risas***-Bueno yo ayudare en lo que pueda-**

**-Puedes ser el tío de mi bebe pero te va tocar ayudar, así te vas preparado para cuando seas padre-**

**-Osea que también quieres que a mi me toque mi parte ¿Verdad?-**

*****Risas***-Después del embarazo regreso a las pasarelas-**

**-WOW me encantaría verte desfilar-**

La pareja continuo hablando amenamente sin saber que un hombre de mirada ámbar y porte imponente los miraba con ODIO puro.

-Vamos Shoaran era obvio que entre ellos tienen que arreglar sus cosas-Dijo Ariel

-¿Y por eso tenían que besarse?-Dijo Shoaran con reproche.

-Bueno …..Sakura tiene una forma extraña de arreglar las cosas-Dijo Ariel aunque en el fondo el se hacía la misma pregunta : ¿Por qué su hermana beso ha Eriol?

Esos meses fueron complejos para Shaoran porque Sakura retomo el modelaje empezó a viajar una vez al mes se iba y regresaba a las 2 semanas.

Fue difícil para Shoaran seguirle el ritmo entre coordinar las actividades de Hong Kong, venir a Japón y estar en contacto con Sakura, mas facil se le hacía tener contacto con la Familia Amamiya que con ella.

Eriol y Sakura mantenían una relación de amigos pero Eriol no continuo con el trámite del divorcio en el fondo tenía la intención que Sakura cambie de idea pero eso nunca pasó.

La relación con Nakuru colapso, Eriol se dio cuenta que no era lo mismo ser pareja de una mujer, hecha y derecha a una adolescente que le faltaba madurar.

A partir de entonces sus relaciones se volvieron esporádicas, se centro en trabajar y se le hizo difícil porque sin Sakura todo se le complicaba, los viajes de negocios se volvieron tediosos incluso el juicio que siguió a los Li fue interminable luego de 7 meses de litigio finalmente gano el caso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos meses después*****

Si bien la relación de Sakura con Shoaran era tirante, hicieron una tregua cuando se acerco los días que ella debía dar a luz, Sakura nunca en su vida había experimentado tal terror, ella quería un parto sin dolor, programado pero su bebe se adelanto con 3 semanas de anticipación y le toco dar a luz por medio de parto natural.

Ese día fue una locura porque una hora antes ella había discutido con Eriol por teléfono sobre que el no iba a cederle el divorcio fácilmente se le puso entre "ceja y ceja" que el niño que tenía Sakura era de el, Sakura le explico una y otra vez durante su embarazo que las fechas no coincidían que ella tenía la certeza que el bebe era de Li y no de él.

Para eso Shoaran había insistido a Sakura que se case con él y en una de sus frecuentes salidas, Sakura le dijo por cansancio:

-Bien si el bebe es tuyo porque no sé si tu eres el hombre con el que estuve esa noche (Shoaran siempre que ella le decía eso estallaba en una carcajada sonora) me caso contigo antes NO y cuando salgan las pruebas de ADN veraz tu como me divorcias de Eriol porque él no cede en esa parte-

Shoaran no necesito más aliciente para poner a trabajar a su equipo de abogados.

En el parto fue pura coincidencia que el estuviera presente, ese día le tocaba viajar pero se olvido de su pasaporte, fue cuando entro al pent-house de Sakura y noto lo furiosa que estaba y lo que se tocaba el vientre.

Su rostro denotaba dolor, se alarmo y la llevo al hospital.

Luego del drama de las 2 horas intensas del parto, cuando Shoaran tuvo al niño en sus mano notos sus facciones en ese momento olvido todo incluso pedir el examen de ADN él sabía que el niño que tenía en sus brazos era suyo, las emociones encontradas lo embargaban pero el mágico momento se malogro cuando Sakura entre adolorida y cansada le dijo al doctor:

- Por favor doctor hágale la prueba de ADN al bebe no vaya hacer que me vaya a casar con el hombre que no sea su padre-

Si Shoaran no hubiera tenido al bebe es sus brazos probablemente la hubiera ahorcado.

La miro con reproche y ella sonreía nerviosa y tuvo la osadía de decirle:

-¿Qué?-

Shoaran no dijo nada porque el bebe empezó a llorar, la enfermera lo llevo a lavar y Shoaran en todo ese tiempo estuvo pendiente del bebe y el resto ya fue historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas semanas después*****

Eriol ya no tenía excusa para seguir casado con Sakura a regañadientes le dio el divorcio porque Shoaran junto con su equipo de abogados le llevo a juicio.

De paso consiguieron una orden provisional de alejamiento por hostigamiento hacia Sakura Amamiya, quien después del nacimiento de su bebe, su abuelo y padre la convencieron para cambiar su apellido, así su bebe tendría asegurado su futuro.

Los padres de Shoaran a regañadientes aceptaron a Sakura con el paso de las semanas su relación fue mejorando ya que Sakura durante el 1er año de vida del bebe permaneció en Japón.

La boda fue otro drama porque el día que Sakura iba a casarse civilmente con Shoaran, Eriol se presento y la durmió hubiera tenido éxito en su secuestro de no ser porque Wei el fiel mayordomo llevaba a su niño para que le diera de comer y noto la puerta abierta y Sakura desmayada en brazos de Eriol y ella estaba a medio dormir.

Se armo un escándalo sin precedentes.

Eriol paso una noche en la comisaría lo que le sirvió para reflexionar había perdido a Sakura no tenía nada más que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo actual*****

***Bostezo***-Shoaran!...

-Ah perdona, disculpa me perdí en mis pensamientos-

-Si lo sé, me levante porque quiero algo helado, me muero de sueño-

-Lo sé recuerdo tu primer embarazo te la pasaste en la cama la mayor parte del tiempo y no precisamente por nuestras "actividades"-Decía Shoaran mientas abrazaba a su esposa por atrás y en ese momento venían sus hermanos y Ariel se vía algo molesto y dijo:

-Oigan ustedes dos no pueden dejar de tocarse!...-

***Risas***-Discúlpame pero estoy en mi derecho-Dijo Shoaran mientras besaba el cuello de su esposa y ella empezaba a bostezar.

-Sakura ¿Por qué no vas a dormir?-Dijo Touya

-Si solo vine por agua-

-¿Qué quieres para desayunar mañana hermanita?-

-Algo sencillo, no tengo mucha hambre lo que tengo es sueño- Sakura se despidió de sus hermanos y le dio una beso suave a su esposo en los labios.

-Mañana haremos un desayuno suave para Sakura-Dijo Touya quien dejaba unos pedazos de frutas que trajo para su hermana.

-Se me paso por alto comentarles Tsukishiro viene para el proyecto y Eriol ya me confirmo que estará acá en dos días -Dijo Ariel mientras empezaba a preparar café.

Shoaran lo miro con reproche y Ariel dijo de forma divertida:

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Shoaran-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Porque durante el tiempo que Eriol este de visita con su "nueva novia" Tomoyo y Sakura deben viajar a Kioto por los últimos desfiles-Dijo Touya con una semblante serio.

-Ese sujeto me cae mal-

-A nosotros también-Dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

Ariel sonrío divertido y dijo:

-Por cierto ¿Quién le va dar la noticia del segundo embarazo de Sakurita?-

Shoaran y Touya sonrieron divertido y dijeron:

-Lanzamos una dado-

-Mejor lancen una moneda y defínanlo ustedes-Dijo Ariel

-¿Cómo así?-

-Porque esta vez le voy a tomar una foto-

***Risas divertidas***-Si Sakurita nos escuchara se va enojar-Dijo Ariel

-Pero ella no tiene porque enterarse-Dijo Touya.

-Me conformo con que mi esposa este a 1000Km de distancia de ese sujeto-

-Te apoyamos-Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

La reunión informal se tomo más tiempo de lo esperado, venían días pesados para Shoaran Li pero eran solo eso días el malestar de tratar al ex-esposo de la mujer que amaba no eran nada, porque él la tenía todos los días y estaba seguro que ella a pesar de lo raro y poco usual que empezaron su relación ahora eran una pareja estable y sabía que ella era reciproca en sus sentimientos hacia él.

Cada día él la amaba como si fuera el último día de sus vidas.

Cada día ratificaba que ella era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de sus vidas.

No era una relación perfecta pero era intensa, divertida y estable y no importaba quienes o que problemas se les presente ambos tenían la confianza y la certeza que su relación de pareja se consolidaba cada día.

Las diferencias se limaban.

Las demostraciones de afecto estaban a la orden del día.

La Familia Li-Amamiya espera con la ilusión al nuevo miembro de la familia, Shaoran quería en secreto que esta vez fuera una niña, una mini-Sakurita para amarla, consentirla y protegerla.

No podía pedirle más a la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Final del 2do. Epílogo-**

**-Final del FF Consecuencias-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**6.- Si bien no creo en los finales felices bueno aquí tenemos el FINAL de Consecuencias a pesar de lo raro que empezó la relación entre Sakura y Shoaran se consolido. **

**Ahora si me paso a los otros mini-FanFICS / Les comento de forma adicional los mini-fanfics son para quitarme el peso de LHDMJ porque aun estoy "visualizando" hasta que punto me puedo lanzar con parejas Yaoi o Yuri o Bisexual / Grupos "A-Teos" porque le hago el comentario porque los personajes acá son 100% Fuertes / Asesinos que se mueven en el bajo mundo de lo ilícito es difícil escribir sobre eso, además que debo llegar 7mo. CP para que empiece en si la obra real por ende esta complicado. **

**Por eso me divierto con los mini-fanfics porque son personajes más frescos y si bien hay drama no es al extremo. Hoy me redimo con ustedes y actualizo en breve: **

**Madre Virgen Versión I y II / A través del espejo / Los Herederos de la Mafia Japonesa.**

**Si van a tener mucho que leer ***Risas malignas*** / Más les vale por su bien que me dejen review / preparen los snaks y ponganse comodos hay mucho que leer creamen. **

**8.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's EVIL22**


End file.
